You and Me and Everything in Between
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: After 4 long years, Naya is finally ready to admit her true feelings to Heather, her best friend. Does Heather feel the same or has Naya only been fooling herself into thinking that they could actually be something more? Heya fic, multi-chapter!
1. This is My Shocked Face

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 1: This is My "Shocked" Face**

The walk back to my trailer was by far the longest walk known to mankind. Time seemed to have slowed down because I felt like I was moving in slow-motion. I stopped and looked down at my feet. To my surprise, I was _not_ standing in quicksand. I began my movements again and became even more anxious and nervous than I had ever been in my life, including when I first auditioned for Glee. My palms started sweating profusely and I couldn't get them to stop. I really wished I had some baby powder or something right about now. Why was I feeling like this? Oh, that's right… you're about to tell the girl of your dreams, aka your _best friend_, that you're madly in love with her!

We just finished shooting the big group number for _"The Scientist". _It was really sad, like the majority of this episode, but I think it's one of the best ones we've done in a while. Anyways, I decided earlier this week that it was time… time to finally man up and tell Heather how I feel. I'm _so_ scared though because what if she doesn't feel the same? What if I misconstrued her subtle touches, longing looks, or flirtatious behavior into something more than it really was?

The thing I'm most concern about is ruining our friendship. Regardless if Heather feels even _remotely_ the same as I do or not, I know that she won't just stop being my friend. However, what worries me is how my admission will drastically_ change_ our friendship. I doubt the closeness that we currently share, which everyone else finds to be odd, yet endearing, will end. I don't know if this risk is worth the possible reward, but I just can't hold it in any longer. Seriously… 4 years has been long enough!

As I stand outside our shared trailer, I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I take the door knob in my hand and open it, ready to finally be completely honest with my best friend.

"Hey HeMo, can we…" I start to say, but my words die on my lips as I take in the sight in front of me.

Heather is sitting on the couch. Her eyes look red and glossy, as if she's about to cry. And then, there's him… _Taylor_, her ex-boyfriend (or at least that's what I thought from previous conversations). He's kneeling in front of Heather… on one knee?

Suddenly, I feel like the air has been knocked out of me. I can't breathe… I need to escape!

"Nay…" Heather says slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt… I didn't know you had company," I manage to spit out once my brain starts functioning again. "I just…" I start saying, not really knowing what to say. I quickly look around the room and spot my purse sitting on the lounge chair. "I just wanted to grab this. I'll talk to you later Heath; good to see you again, Taylor," I get out in one breath, while quickly exiting the trailer with my purse in hand.

I stand with my head leaning back against the trailer door. I bring my hands up to cover my face, shaking my head. _What the fuck is he doing here? Didn't they break up? _A few seconds pass by and my breathing finally feels like its evening out again. But then… _Oh my God! Was he proposing? _With that last thought lingering inside my head, the air escaped me once again. All of my emotions appeared to be bubbling to the surface. I felt my eyes start to water. _Fuck Naya, get it together! Not here… not now! _

With that, I pushed off the door and made my way down the steps quickly as possible. As I made a B-line towards the parking lot, I hadn't noticed someone calling out my name. _Obviously_, I had more important shit on my mind currently. As I continued to walk briskly, I felt a tug on my wrist. Slightly startled by the contact, I snapped my head back and found a breathless Lea Michelle.

"Naya… ah, shit… I think I got a cramp," Lea started to say, bending over and breathing heavily. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" she said a little more composed.

"Sorry… I guess I was in my own little world," I offered.

"Yeah, I guess so," she stated, her voice sounding back to normal. "Where are you going? I thought we were all gonna go to dinner once we wrapped for the day."

"I, uh… can't. Something came up, sorry?" I said, trying to keep it together. "I'll catch up with you next time," I stated, turning around and making my way back to the parking lot.

"Wait! Nay, is everything okay?" Lea asked, gaining my attention once again.

"Yeah… everything is fine," I stated, unconvincingly. "I really gotta go," I said, offering a small smile as I turned to walk away again.

"Ok then, bye…" Lea stated, the disappointment apparent in her voice.

I finally made it to my car and put the key in the ignition. As I cranked the car up, a familiar melody blasted through my speakers.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise, that moves us along…**_

Hearing those words brought me back to what I had witnessed only a few minutes ago. Heather was back with Taylor… I mean, why else would he be there?

_**She will be loved, she will be loved…**_

Heather deserves to be happy… I want her to be happy! Besides, she was never mine to begin with.

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful…**_

And with that, the tears I had been holding in were unleashed. I silently sobbed in the parking lot for a few minutes before realizing that other people were starting to make their way to their vehicles. I quickly wiped the tears from my face, reversed out of my parking spot, and made my way home.

* * *

Throughout my drive home, my phone started to buzz endlessly. I just ignored it because I really didn't think that talking on the phone, especially in my present state, was a good idea. After finally arriving home, I put my purse down and made my way to my bedroom. As I passed by the mirror, I was slightly horrified at what I saw. My mascara was smeared across my face and my lipstick was smudged. I quickly made my way to the bathroom to clean up the mess and then changed into a more comfortable attire.

I made my way back downstairs and finally checked my phone. I had 4 missed calls and 3 unread text messages. Heather was responsible for 3 of the missed calls; Dianna the other. I then went through and read my texts.

**HeMo:** _Hey, are you okay? You left outta here pretty fast._

I didn't reply to Heather… I couldn't. For the first time since I met the blonde, blue-eyed beauty, I didn't want to talk to her. Well, I did… just not right now. Everything was still too fresh and nothing made sense to me anymore.

**Kev:** _Lil' Bee, where'd u go? Lea said u were bailing on dinner._

I couldn't ignore my Lil' Bee. I just hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions.

**Me:** _Yea, sorry... __ I'm not feeling so great. Have fun though_

Technically, it wasn't a lie. I feel like shit right now so I know for sure I wouldn't be the best company.

**Kev:** _Bummer Nay, hope u feel better. Let me know if u need anything_

**Me: **_Thanks, I will._

I then read the last message from Dianna.

**Di:** _Hey… Lea told me that u looked kinda upset when u left. Is everything ok? OMG, did u tell her?!_

**Me: **_No, I didn't get the chance to… Taylor was there_

**Di: **_Aww, I'm sorry Nay. __ What happened? Why was he there? Didn't they break up?_

I slowly re-read Dianna's message. I deleted my response several times before settling on one and setting my phone down on the kitchen counter. I then put out some food for Lucy, grabbed my keys, and headed for the door. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I knew that I couldn't stay in this big, empty house for much longer.

* * *

_**1 Month Ago…**_

"Honey, I'm home!" Heather says lovingly, greeting her roommate who is nowhere in sight. "Ash?" Heather tries again, but receives no answer.

Heather walks into the kitchen and sets her stuff down, noticing something on the counter. _"Heath, working late so I'll probably crash at Sean's. Love ya, Ash!"_

Heather smiles and then pulls out her phone.

"Hello," a woman's voice answers.

"Ya know, you could've just texted me to tell me that," Heather states.

"What can I say, I'm old school," Ashley responds with a chuckle.

"Anyways... how's the editing coming along?" Heather asks.

"Not too shabby. I'm about half way done," Ashley states.

"Good deal! We'll, I won't hold you up. Don't work too hard! See ya tomorrow," says Heather.

"Yes, dear!" Ashley says. "See ya then. Night HeMo!"

The call ends and Heather slumps down on the couch, finally getting a chance to just chill out after the long day she's had.

For the past two days, they had been filming the _"Hold it Against Me"_ number for the Britney 2.0 episode. Heather had no problems with it because, c'mon... she's Heather _freaking _Morris! _However_, some of the other girls were having some difficulties using the props while trying to stay on beat. This resulted in a numerous amount of takes. Ryan was not happy!

Just as Heather begins to get comfortable on the couch, eyes closed with the low hum of the TV in the background, her phone rings.

_**See I've been waiting all day, for you to call me baby...**_

_Nothing could be further from the truth right now_, Heather thought to herself.

_**So let's get up, let's get on it…**_

_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
**_  
"I just wanted a moment of peace!" Heather mumbles out as she reluctantly picks up the phone.

"Hey, Tay..." she trails off, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Taylor exclaims.

"I'm okay, just a little tired from work. I think I'm gonna take a shower and turn in early," she says, hoping that he will take the hint.

"But Heather, it's Friday. Besides, I've barely gotten to talk to you all week," Taylor whines.

It's true... since the new season started, Heather had been working her _ass _off. After some of the regulars graduated at the end of season 3, that left an opportunity for Heather's character to get more screen time, which meant more acting, dancing, and singing than usual. Heather was still trying to adjust to her bigger role. Plus, it didn't help that her best friend wasn't around on set as much to keep her sane and make the work day go by faster.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I told you this week was gonna be crazy for me," Heather states. "Can I please just call you tomorrow when I'm not completely exhausted and can have an actual conversation with you?" she begs.

"That's just it Heather, you're always busy now!" Taylor states, his voice irritated and slightly louder than when the conversation first started. "I mean, is this what I have to look forward to?"

Taylor had been in the process of looking for a job in LA so that he and Heather could finally be together again. However, for the past few months, their conversations had become shorter (mostly due to Heather's intense work schedule), while their arguments had increased.

"Look, I said I'm sorry Taylor! I'm doing the best I can right now!" Heather replied, her tone rising a little as well. "I don't know what else I can do to make this better," she said, her voice softening.

"Quit," Taylor said, simply.

Thinking that she may have gone deaf for a second, Heather asks "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said _quit_. Quit your job Heather and come back to Arizona where you belong!" Taylor stated more specifically.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Heather asks in disbelief, her voice rising again.

"No, I'm not!" Taylor starts. "You once said that you would give that life up to be with me and spend the rest of your life with me."

"Yeah... I did say that_ years_ ago, but I never thought _you _would be the person asking me to give up my dreams!" Heather says, anger mixed with sadness taking over her voice.

"So, it was just bullshit then!" Taylor concludes.

"No, it wasn't bullshit! But, you know how important this is to me!" she says, feeling herself getting more irritated.

"But it's just a job, Heather! You can still dance and teach here if you really wanted to!" Taylor says, trying to reason with her.

"This is not just a job to me, Taylor... this is my life! I mean, I would _never_ ask you to give up on baseball!" she says, tears threatening to fall.

"This is different Heather! If this stupid job is worth more than our relationship, then maybe..." he trails off.

"Then maybe, what?!" Heather says.

"Nevermind," Taylor says, retreating from his previous statement.

"No, finish what you were gonna say!" she demands.

"It's nothing... let's just forget about it!" Taylor responds.

"No... I think it's time we finally started telling each other how we really feel," Heather says calmly.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Tay... I've been unhappy for a while now," Heather begins. "I don't know if it's the long-distance thing or work or whatever else, but I'm not happy. We constantly fight and to be honest..." she pauses briefly. "… on days we don't really get to talk, _if we get to at all_, I'm okay. That bothers me because I should always want to talk to you!" she continues. "I don't know... we've been off and on for what, 7 years now? I don't think I can be on this roller-coaster anymore," Heather concludes.

"Heather, what are you saying?" Taylor asks, hesitantly.

"I'm saying that... I don't think you should move down here," she begins to say. "I don't think I can do this anymore..." she trails off.

"And by _this _you mean..." he starts to say.

"_Us_," she finishes.

The line is silent for what seems like forever. Finally, Heather speaks again.

"Tay, I care about you _so_ much... but I just can't do this anymore. I'm tired of fighting. I'm _so _sorry," Heather says, a tear falling from her eye.

"Okay," Taylor finally says. "I guess I should let you go. Goodbye, Heather…" he states, emotionless.

And with that, the call ends.

* * *

Heather sits on the couch for a while, trying to figure out what just happened because nothing seems to make sense anymore. Her eyes are red and puffy from the heavy sobbing she had been doing since the call with Taylor ended.

Suddenly, Heather feels the need to get away so she can maybe clear some of the thoughts clouding her mind. She quickly grabs her keys and phone and drives away from her house. Heather continues to drive until she gets to the one place where everything always made sense, to the one person that always made her feel better.

Heather makes it to the front door and knocks a few times, hoping that _she_ is home. After a few seconds pass by, she hears the deadbolt unlocking and sees the door slowly opening.

"Heather?" the all-but-familiar rasp of Naya's voice says.

"Hi…" she says back, her voice sounding defeated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! As promised, here is the first chapter of the Heya multi-chapter story I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed . Also, I'd like to thank anyone who has read/review my other two stories. I'll try to update this as quickly as possible. Just so I don't get anyone confused, this story starts off at the beginning of season 4 filming (present day) and then jumps back a month and builds from there (a sort of Tarantino-style). Anyways, I look forward to hearing from you guys. Also, all mistakes are my own.

-Kris

**Songs used: **

_**She Will Be Loved**_ by **Maroon 5**

_**Brokenhearted**_ by **Karmin**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or any of its characters. I do **NOT** own or know Naya, Heather, or any other characters used in this story. As a side note, I don't know Taylor, so I didn't want to make him a douche bag. I would assume that he is a pretty good guy since he managed to snag HeMo. With that being said, I wanted to make their relationship/break-up as real as possible. As always, this story is completely fictional.


	2. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 2: Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

"Heather?" the all-but-familiar rasp of Naya's voice says.

"Hi…" she says back, her voice sounding defeated.

Naya takes a moment to process the sudden appearance of her best friend at her door step at 11 o'clock at night. It's been a few weeks since the girls last saw each other, with their different schedules and all. Looking back at Heather – the disheveled hair, the apparent dried tear stains on her shirt, the puffy, red eyes, and the sad look on her face – something clicks.

"Oh my God! Heather, what happened?" Naya asks while bringing Heather into a tight embrace. Concern is now coursing through her body as Heather just stands there, her body limp in Naya's arms.

Naya squeezes Heather tighter, while gently stroking her arms to provide warmth and comfort. Heather's body finally come back to life as she wraps her arms around Naya's waist and buries her head into the crook of the shorter girl's neck. Her breathing is escalating, but she's trying very hard to keep it together and not have a re-enactment of Sobfest 2012.

After standing like this for several minutes, outside in the cool breeze, Heather's breath slowly returns to normal. Naya tilts her head back just enough so that she can brush some hair out of Heather's face and look into those somber blue eyes.

"Hey…" Naya says softly. Heather managers to whisper a 'hey' back before she continues. "I'm gonna take you inside, okay?" Heather nods weakly and with that, Naya takes her hand and leads her into the house.

"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate," Naya states, as she guides the blonde to the couch and throws a blanket over her shivering body. "I'll be back in a sec."

Shortly after, Naya returns with two cups of hot chocolate and takes a seat next to her best friend. Heather takes the first sip, letting the warm milk, cocoa, and hint of nutmeg (just the way she likes it) fill her mouth and warm her body.

"Thanks," Heather says, shooting a small smile Naya's way. Naya smiles back in return.

A million things are running through Naya's head right now. In the past 4 or so years that she's known Heather, she has never seen her like this. Heather is usually very upbeat, energetic, and optimistic, much like the character she portrays on Glee (minus the random comments about dolphins being gay sharks). It kills her to see her friend in such a state and not knowing what caused it.

"Taylor and I broke up…" Heather finally says, as if on cue, breaking Naya away from her inner monologue.

"What?" Naya half asks, not really sure if she just heard Heather correctly.

"We broke up," the blonde says a little more firmly while taking another sip of her cocoa.

"Oh, wow… I'm sorry Heath," the Latina regretfully says, placing a comforting hand onto Heather's. "Are you oka…" she stops herself from asking because the answer was pretty obvious.

"I don't know…" Heather begins. "Nothing really makes sense right now."

"Come here," Naya says, patting her lap.

Heather sets down her empty cup and rests her head on her best friend's lap. Her hands instantly make themselves busy by messing with the fabric of Naya's shirt.

"Start from the beginning," Naya says, as her hand gets lost in long, wavy locks of blonde hair.

* * *

It had started a few months ago… the problems between Heather and Taylor. At the beginning of the year, everything was great. Heather was so excited about this being the last semester Taylor would be playing baseball for his college because he would finally be able to move to LA. Taylor being in LA meant the two of them living together and possibly, one day, getting married. Heather and Taylor had been looking forward to the day when they both were living in the same place again. Sure, they had to work twice as hard to maintain their long-distance relationship, but things always seemed better when they were able to actually _be_ together. However, somewhere between their visit on Valentine's Day to now in September, things had gotten worse.

During the summer, they saw each other sporadically, mostly due to the fact that Taylor decided to play in one last summer league with a few of his teammates. Heather didn't necessarily mind because she knew how important it was to him… it's just that he kind of sprung the idea on her at the last second. You see, Heather was all set for the plans they had made months ago, which entailed them going away to an exotic location to just _be_ with each other for 3 weeks… _no interruptions_. Unfortunately, due to Taylor's carefree attitude and his reasoning of them being able to spend all the time in the world together once he moved to LA, that romantic vacation never happened. Instead, Heather spent most of the summer with her family in Arizona, and of course, with her bestie Naya.

Heather tried not to dwell on their broken plans for too long because it seemed a little silly to harp on since her boyfriend_ was_ moving to be with her, after all. Plus, she didn't want to turn into one of those Stage 5 clingers that have to be with their significant other every second of every day. She knew that line of thinking was a bit extreme, especially given their situation, but she also had to make sure she kept herself in check. More than anything, Heather was just bummed because the vacation was supposed to be a somewhat trial run of them living together. She had to admit… she was nervous. She and Taylor had never lived together before and the thought of him being around 24/7 made her a little anxious. Not because she didn't love him and want to be with him, but because they hadn't been together in one place for so long. Also, the fact that they had grown into adults together, but separate from each other, made her worry that they might not be as compatible anymore.

And now, back to present day, Heather replays the conversation she had with Taylor hours ago. She had meant it when she said that it bothered her that she didn't miss him as much as she thought she should. Sure, she missed talking and joking around with him because before they started dating, he had become a really close friend of hers. She missed his personality and his goofiness. However, the romantic feelings that she once had for him seemed to have slowly drifted away within the past few months. It didn't bother her that she didn't get to see or talk to her _boyfriend_ as much as she missed talking to or hanging out with her _friend_ Taylor, who was a boy. It didn't bother her that she didn't get to kiss and cuddle with him at night or be like a regular couple and actually go on dates throughout the week. Hell, it didn't even bother her that they hadn't had sex in months! What did bother her was the fact that the more she thought about it, the more she felt that _this_ break-up was permanent, unlike the other times.

* * *

"Wow, Heath… I didn't realize things had gotten so bad," Naya say, sympathetically. "Why didn't you say anything, hun?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to bother you with it," Heather responds honestly.

"Heather…" Naya removes her hand from the blonde girl's hair and places it on her chin, tilting it up so that she can look into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, good or bad… despite our crazy schedules nowadays, I'll always make time for you!"

"I know, Nay… I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she says with a sad smile. "I guess I thought if I just kept myself busy at work and pretended that there wasn't a problem, then it would kind of fix itself."

"Oh, HeMo…" Naya says softly, stroking Heather's hair once again. "So… what does all of this mean exactly?"

"I think it means we're done… for good," Heather trails off.

"Is that what you want?" the Latina asks.

"Maybe… I mean, there's gotta be a reason why we've been on and off for the past 7 years. I just feel like I'm at a point in my life where I need something more stable, ya know?" she responds.

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying," says Naya.

"And if we're not meant to be together, then the last thing I want is for him to pack up his whole life to move down here to be with me," Heather starts. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt him, but I can't pretend that _this_ is working anymore," she finishes, burying her head into Naya's stomach.

"It'll be alright, HeMo… trust me," Naya states. "I think you both just need a few days to just cool down and think about everything. Once you talk again, just put everything on the table, that way there is no confusion about what you both want and whether or not that includes you guys continuing your relationship."

Heather pulls her face away from Naya's stomach to look at her. "You're so smart, Nay… God, I've missed you!"

Naya smiles in return and leans down to place a soft kiss on top of Heather's head. "I've missed you too, kiddo!"

Heather shakes her head and smiles back at her best friend.

"Now there's that smile I love so much!" Naya says, joyfully.

"Shut up," Heather replies, ducking her head to hide the blush threatening to form on her cheeks. "Anyways, enough about me… what's up with you and Matt?" she recovers, wiggling her eyebrows.

Naya rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing! Why does everyone think there's something going on between us?" Naya questions.

"Maybe because there is?" Heather says with a wink. "I mean, we all know he has the hots for you! Can't really blame him though…" she says with a shrug.

Naya freezes momentarily, replaying Heather's last statement and the possible implications behind it. She quickly shakes those thoughts away and responds, "Nothing is going on between us, like I said. Besides, I would've definitely told you if there was."

"Well, what's the problem?" Heather asks. "He's smart and cute… although he's gonna be pissing a lot of Brittana fans off in the upcoming weeks. On second thought… maybe you should stay away from him because his life might be in danger," she deadpans.

Naya bursts out laughing, and soon enough, Heather joins her. "You are too much! Man, I miss just being goofy with you every day," Naya says, earnestly.

"Me too! Hopefully Santana will get some more screen time soon, that way I can have my bestie back on set with me," Heather states.

"Yeah, hopefully… but only time will tell," Naya replies. "To answer your other question though… there's nothing wrong with Matt. We went on one date. He's a nice guy, but the spark just wasn't there," she concludes.

"Spark, huh? Sounds a bit serious for just one date," Heather responds.

"I didn't mean it like that… like I was expecting to fall head over heels for him," Naya starts. "I just meant that I'm tired of just dating someone for _fun_, ya know? I want something serious, something that can actually turn into a meaningful relationship… I'm ready to find the person I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Whoa Nay, that's deep! My little girl's all grown up!" Heather chokes out, wiping a non-existent tear from her eye.

"You're an ass!" Naya says, pushing the blonde off of her. Heather sits up, giggling.

"You know I'm just messing with you! But, seriously… that's great Nay-Nay!" she responds, honestly. "So… is there a _special someone_ you have in mind?"

Naya contemplates her answer, unsure if she should be completely honest with her best friend. She wants to… in fact, she's been _dying_ to tell her for years now, but there has never been a good time. In all the years that she's known Heather, she's been with Taylor. Even during the times when they were "on a break", she never felt it was a good time to bring up her feelings to the blonde beauty, especially since their _breaks_ never lasted more than 2 weeks. But now, armed with the new knowledge that their relationship may be over for good, could _this_ be the right time? No, of course not… they just broke up like 4 hours ago!

A pale hand waving in front of her face snaps Naya back to reality.

"Nay, are you still with me?" Heather questions.

"What? I mean, yeah… sorry. I just zoned out for a minute," she quickly responds.

"_So_, is there someone? And if there is, why am I just hearing about it now!" Heather asks tentatively. She knows that Naya has never really been candid about the guys she's dated or has been interested in, so she treads lightly.

"Maybe… but it's too soon to tell, that's why I haven't said anything," Naya replies with a shrug.

"Okay, I understand. Keep me updated though!" Heather says.

"I will," Naya simply states.

Heather lets out a big yawn as the events of the day hit her hard. "Man, I'm exhausted… what time is it?"

Naya checks her phone. "Almost 2," she answers. "Why don't you take a nice long bath and then we'll go to bed?" Naya suggests.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Heather responds.

Naya hops off of the couch and extends her hand out for Heather to grab. The two-shot make their way upstairs to Naya's bedroom and Heather heads to the dresser, opening up the drawer that Naya specifically designated as hers. She grabs the clothes that she needs and then heads to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Naya lies down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. So many thoughts are running through her head at the moment and she's not sure what to do with them. The only thing she knows for sure is that Heather needs her best friend right now, a role that she has never failed at (and doesn't intend to now, despite her feelings).

* * *

After about 45 minutes, Heather re-emerges into the bedroom to find a sleeping Naya. Heather can't help but smile at how adorable her best friend looks at the moment and how lucky she is to have Naya in her life. As quietly as possible, Heather gets into the king size bed and crawls under the covers, trying her best not to wake up the sleeping beauty next to her. Unfortunately, she is unsuccessful, as Naya begins to stir before slightly opening her eyes.

"Hey," she breathes out.

"Hey… I didn't mean to wake you," Heather apologizes.

"It's okay, no worries," Naya replies simply. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks!" the blonde responds.

It's silent for a few seconds before Naya speaks again.

"I was thinking that tonight, maybe we could have a girl's night or something," Naya starts. "I figured we could get all the girls together and go dancing and then have a sleepover. What do you think?" she finishes.

"I'd love that!" Heather says with a bright smile.

"Good, then it's settled," Naya states.

"Hey Nay, what are you doing during the day? I thought maybe we could hang out, just you and me," Heather asks, hesitantly.

"I have to go to the studio for a few hours to work on some tracks for my album," she answers.

"Oh, okay… nevermind then," Heather says, disappointment apparent in her voice.

"You could come with me, if you want," Naya states. "I could show you some of the stuff I've been working on and you could meet Dizzy, my co-writing partner."

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I tagged along? I mean, I don't want to get in the way or anything," Heather replies.

"What? Of course I won't mind. Besides, you could never get in the way!" she says simply, bopping Heather's nose with her index finger.

"Okay then, if you insist," Heather says happily.

"Alrighty, let's get some sleep then. Night HeMo," Naya says sweetly.

"Goodnight, Nay!" Heather replies back, just as sweet.

Heather rolls onto her side, facing away from Naya. She's exhausted and her eyes are closed, yet her body refuses to give in and just let her sleep. She lets out a sharp breath in frustration. Maybe she can't sleep because she suddenly feels a little lost and lonely. And as if she was reading her mind, Heather feels a slight shift in the bed and a caramel arm wrap around her stomach.

That was one of the great things about her and Naya's relationship… the girls knew each other so well that usually words did not have to be spoken for them to know what the other was thinking. But sometimes, even the smallest word or phrase was all that was needed to calm the other down.

"Sleep, Heather…" Naya whispered. "Everything's gonna be alright!" she stated as she tightened her grip around her best friend.

Heather relaxed into the embrace and placed her arm on top of Naya's, interlacing their fingers. And with that, Heather was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First off, I just want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited (not a real word, but I'm going with it), and/or is following this story… it really means a lot. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up later this week! Also, if you haven't read my other stories, take a break from your busy day for a few minutes :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	3. What Happens Next?

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 3: What Happens Next?**

"_Taylor and I broke up…" _were the only words running through Naya's head as she laid in bed, her arm draped around Heather. She had slept on and off for the past few hours, but thoughts of what that statement – no, _declaration_ – had meant plagued her mind. Naya was never one to get her hopes up whenever Heather and Taylor would take a break from their relationship, but something about _this_ time felt different. Seeing Heather in the broken state she was in last night concerned Naya, especially when her blonde sidekick had said nothing for the first 15 minutes of her arrival. Replaying those words over and over again, feelings that Naya thought she had locked away a long time ago started to resurface.

When Naya had first developed _more than friendly_ feelings for Heather, she told herself numerous times to let it go. She often told herself that "_it"_ would never happen because there was no way that Heather would ever feel the same way about her, especially since she was _so_ in love with her long-term boyfriend Taylor. Naya told herself that even if by some twist of fate Heather did feel something for her, she would never act on it… at least not while she was still with him. Naya was against cheating, and she'd be damned if she ever put herself or Heather in that kind of situation… no matter how much she wanted the blonde. Naya promised herself that no matter what happened… she would always put her friendship with Heather first.

As Naya continues to lay there with the love of her life so close in her arms… she's conflicted. Part of her wants to be selfish and grab Heather, placing the most passionate kiss on her lips, relaying every feeling that she's hidden from her best friend for over 4 years. The other part, which is Naya's default, just wants to be a good friend and be supportive of whatever Heather might need during this difficult time. Without waking the blonde dancer, Naya removes herself from Heather and quietly sneaks out of her bedroom. Naya makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen, looking around her pantry for inspiration.

* * *

Heather wakes up with the sun shining on her face. She feels a little chill run through her body, noticing the warmth of a certain Latina is missing. Still trying to open her eyes properly, a sudden whiff of deliciousness floods her nostrils. Heather slowly rolls over and instantly, a smile sneaks its way onto her lips. In front of her lies a tray full of chocolate chip pancakes, warm syrup, fresh fruit, and a glass of apple juice. Heather shakes her head in disbelief of how incredible her best friend is._ Naya deserves someone special_, Heather thinks to herself, remembering their conversation from the previous night.

The fact that Naya has been single since she's known her is puzzling to Heather. Sure, she's dated a couple of guys here and there and even had a brief fling with Mark, but nothing really serious. Now that she thinks about it, she has never heard her beautiful friend talk about anyone special or refer to a guy as her boyfriend before. While Heather begins to dig into her food, she ponders the possible reasons why Naya hasn't found that _special_ _someone_ yet because in her opinion… she's a catch! Like, seriously… if she was single, she'd be all up on that! Heather's inner monologue comes to a halt for a few seconds. _Did I really just say that?_ Heather thinks to herself, chuckling at the fact that she _kind of_ just admitted she was attracted to her bestie in _that _way.

Heather begins to enjoy her food again when she's interrupted by her thoughtful companion.

"Morning sleepy head," Naya says happily, appearing to have just taken a shower.

"Hey boo," Heather responds with a wink. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know, but I wanted to," she says with a smile.

"Well, it's lovely… thank you!" Heather exclaims. "Ya know, if you keep spoiling me like this… I may never leave!"

"That's fine by me… you practically live here anyways when you're not at your own place," Naya says simply.

"This is true," Heather giggles, taking another bite of her awesome pancakes. Looking back up at Naya, she registers the Latina's fully dressed appearance. "Are you about to go to the studio now?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh, no… not for a couple of hours," Naya laughs at the slightly panicked tone in the blonde's voice. "You still want to go, right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna make you late or something," Heather responds, her voice returning to normal.

"I have a few errands to run, so I figured while I did that, you could just relax and finish your breakfast," Naya says with a smile. "After I'm done, I'll come pick you up from your house."

"My house?" Heather says, confused.

"Yeah… I figured you'd probably want to go home and chill for a minute, then maybe talk to Ashley," she states.

"Wow… you know me so well!" the blonde says.

"Maybe just a little," Naya smirks. "Anyways, while you're at home, make sure you pack something to wear to the club. I'm gonna be your personal chauffeur tonight, m'lady," she says while doing a curtsy.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a goofball!" Heather barely manages to get out, while trying not to choke on her apple juice.

Naya just smiles back at her best friend, lovingly.

"Alright, I'm out! Don't forget to lock up before you leave," Naya states.

"Yes, dear…" Heather says sweetly.

Naya shakes her head at her dorky friend and leans over to place a peck on top of Heather's head.

"Bye HeMo, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Nay, and thanks again… for everything!" Heather says with a small smile.

Naya smiles in return and then disappears from the room.

"_She deserves someone special…"_are the only words echoing in Heather's mind as she finishes the delicious breakfast made especially for her by her amazing best friend.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Naya picks Heather up as promised, and the two of them make their way to the studio at Columbia Records.

"So, you excited about tonight?" Naya asks.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have a fun night out with my girls!" Heather exclaims.

"Is Ashley gonna be able to stop by? I know she said she might have plans with Sean," Naya inquires.

"She said that they would stop by the club and have a few drinks, but that's all," Heather replies.

"Oh, Okay. Did you _talk_ to her?" Naya asks.

"Yeah…" Heather begins. "The funny thing is… she really didn't seem surprised," she finishes.

"Hmm… well, I guess that kind of makes sense," Naya offers. "I mean, you two live together so she's probably around you a lot more whenever things started getting worse."

"Yeah, I guess…" Heather trails off. "Enough about him though… I'm more interested in seeing what you've been working on!" she says with excitement.

"Whoa… calm down there Ms. Morris," Naya giggles. "There's still a lot of work left to be done."

"Well, whatever you have so far… I'm sure it sounds amazing!" Heather says with a bright, beaming smile plastered on her face.

"You're gonna spoil me with all these compliments," Naya says.

Heather shrugs her shoulders. "I can't help it if it's true," she replies simply.

Naya smiles at her bestie as she pulls into the parking lot of the studio. The two-shot make their way towards the recording booth and are met with a rock-like melody bouncing off the walls. Behind the glass, Naya spots Dizzy, completely lost in the music with her eyes closed, guitar in hand, and Beatz headphones devouring her ears.

"Is that Dizzy?" Heather inquires.

"Yeah… I think she's doing a sound check for our session," Naya says.

"She's a cutie," Heather says while nudging Naya and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're a dork!" Naya replies, pushing Heather off of her. "But yeah, she is totally adorable and pretty awesome. I think you guys will get along great."

As the girls continue their playful banter, the particular song that Dizzy is singing intrigues Heather.

_**Could've been amazing, could've been great**_

_**But such a stupid thing, determined our fate**_

_**You always knew where I stood from the start**_

_**But it wasn't enough to keep us from fallin' apart**_

Those lyrics resonate with Heather, hitting so close to home, given the events that took place less than 24 hours ago.

_**And I'm makin a change today**_

_**You might not like it, but it's not your choice to make**_

_**Cuz I'm tired of feelin' this way **_

_**Cuz it's obvious you're not the one for me**_

The chorus hits Heather like a ton of bricks, almost as if this complete stranger is reading her mind.

_**And although now we are through**_

_**A part of my heart will always belong to you**_

No words could be more accurate at this very point in time.

_**So I made a decision today**_

_**Cuz that picture of "us" has faded away**_

Heather takes a deep breath, trying to calm down the emotions stirring inside of her.

_**And there's nothing you can do to change my mind**_

_**Things are better off being this way…**_

_It's really over, isn't it? _Heather thinks to herself.

A playful poke to her stomach brings Heather out of her daze.

"You still with us?" Naya asks.

Heather, realizing that the song has ended and that there is another person in the room with them now, nods her head quickly.

"Dizzy, I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Heather Morris," Naya states.

"Hey, I'm Dizzy James… nice to meet you!" she says, extending her hand out to Heather.

"Nice to meet you too!" Heather responds, shaking her hand. "You're responsible for like half of my favorite songs," she says with a smile.

"Why thank you!" Dizzy says happily.

"And that last song… man, it was _deep_!" Heather reveals.

"Well, I figured it's a topic that most people can relate to," Dizzy explains. "It sounds much better when Naya sings it though," she says, winking at the Latina.

Naya rolls her eyes with an amused grin, mouthing 'whatever' to Dizzy.

"Really… that song's gonna be on your album, Nay?" Heather blurts out.

"It's a strong possibility," Naya responds.

"You're right… she is all kinds of adorable!" Dizzy says as an afterthought.

Naya's eyes grow wide as she looks at the ground, fighting the heat that is rising in her cheeks. Heather sees this and just smiles to herself.

"Alrighty, how bout we get to work Diz?" Naya says quickly, trying to break the awkwardness she's feeling.

"Okay, if you insist," Dizzy says. "What do you want to work on first?"

"How bout something a little more upbeat?" Naya suggests.

"Sounds good. Go ahead and get set up," Dizzy says.

As Naya leaves the room to make her way inside the recording booth, Dizzy and Heather chat.

"I can definitely see why the fans love you guys together," Dizzy starts. "Honestly, you two are the main reason I watch the show!"

"Aww, thank you Dizzy! You're so sweet!" Heather says. "I still can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I mean, you've gotten to work with Katy Perry, Pink, Bruno Mars… that's so incredible!"

"Yeah, it's not a bad gig," Dizzy says with a smile. "You're pretty awesome yourself though… I mean, your comedic timing is crazy! Plus, you got to tour with Beyoncé!"

"Yeah, I guess I've done alright too," Heather says, nonchalantly.

"Seriously, those guys that cut you from So You Think You Can Dance are morons!" Dizzy starts. "I was rooting for you!"

"You are all kinds of awesome, you know that!" Heather says to her new friend.

"Nah, I'm alright," Dizzy says. "Honestly though, it's kind of good that you got cut cuz that led you to Glee. I guess everything work out the way it was supposed to."

"Yeah… I guess it did," Heather say, looking shyly through the glass at Naya.

* * *

Dizzy pushes the intercom button and speaks into her mic. "You ready to go, Naya?"

"Yep, I'm all set!" Naya says, excited for Heather to hear this song, even though it's not completed.

"Alright, let's go!" Dizzy says, messing with several buttons on the control panel to cue the music. As a soft, but upbeat melody floods the speakers, Naya begins to sing.

_**The simple things…**_

Naya's sultry voice immediately captures Heather's ears.

_**It's all those silly things you say, things that I won't forget**_

_**Kinda like the first time we met**_

_**I was lookin' at you, you were starin' back at me**_

_**But unfortunately, you were already with somebody**_

Heather likes what she's hearing so far, slowly bobbing her head from side to side.

_**So at least for that time, we became friends**_

_**Cuz we both knew that's not how it was meant to end**_

Heather watches as Dizzy makes some adjustments to the controls.

_**It's the little things that amaze me**_

_**It's that thing you do that drives me crazy**_

_**It's the love you bring that makes me weak**_

_**It's the simple things that let me know **_

Heather is enjoying this playful side of Naya's voice. Usually the songs she sings on Glee are more intense or just really sad. She's happy when Naya's eyes finally lock with hers and give her a little wink.

_**I'll never know how you discovered all the pieces of me**_

_**Or how you filled up my heart to make me complete**_

_**Where we're going, I don't know yet**_

_**But I know that I want to be around when we get there, yeah**_

_**Cuz there's something about your smile that always drives me wild**_

_**It's just those simple things you do, that's why I'm crazy for you**_

Listening intently to the words, Heather wonders who this song could possibly be about. _Did she write this? Or maybe Dizzy?_ Heather continues to contemplate the answer as the songs nears the end.

_**It's the little things that amaze me**_

_**It's that thing you do that drives me crazy**_

_**It's the love you bring that makes me weak**_

_**It's the simple things that let me know…**_

_**You love me**_

"Alright Naya, that was great! Take five," Dizzy says over the intercom.

Naya makes her way back into the room and is met with a bear hug from Heather.

"Oh my gosh, Nay… that was _so_ good!I loved it!" Heather says giddily.

"Heather… can't… breathe…" Naya manages to get out.

"Oh, sorry…" Heather says apologetically, releasing her death grip on the shorter girl.

"I'm glad you liked it though. I just gotta figure out the second verse and it's as good as finished," Naya says, her lungs finally able to contract properly.

"So, _you_ wrote that song?" Heather asks. Naya slowly nods, looking away from Heather.

"Yeah, Naya's written a good portion of the songs that will be on her album," Dizzy states. "I've helped her on a few of them here and there and there's couple I've written that she just _had_ to have," she exaggerates with a smile.

"Wow, Nay… I had no idea about this extra talent you've been hiding from me," Heather says teasingly.

"Yeah… I've been writing songs since I was like 15. This is the first time I can actually do something with it, ya know?" Naya says.

"Yeah, I hear ya! Well, keep up the good work cuz everything sounds amazing so far!" Heather says sincerely.

Naya smiles as Dizzy gives her the cue to get back to work. Naya takes her seat inside the recording booth again and works on the next song. Heather wanted to ask Naya who that song was about, but she figured it would have to wait until later. Right now, she's just enjoying this little private concert by her best friend.

* * *

After spending a couple hours working on some songs, the girls finally leave the studio and head back to Naya's to prepare for the night out with the girls.

"I can't wait to get to da club and getz my drink on!" Heather says in her best ghetto accent.

"You're _so_ hood, Heath!" Naya says sarcastically, laughing at her best friend.

"Seriously though, I'm ready to dance my ass off!" the blonde says excitedly.

"I know you are. It'll be nice to hang out with everyone again… it's been far too long!" Naya says.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Heather begins. "I'm all for character development and stuff, but if sucks not having you around on set all the time," she says with a small frown.

"I know… I miss being around you all day too!" Naya says sincerely. "Ryan did say that Brittana was gonna have a lot of screen time in the next episode or 2."

"I hope so…" Heather trails off. "Anyways, let's go get all dolled up!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Naya responds.

* * *

A few hours and several drinks later, the girls of Glee lay sprawled out across the floor in Naya's living room, their laughter bouncing off the walls.

"… and then that one guy just wouldn't take the hint," Lea slurs out.

"I know right!" Jenna shouts. "It's like buddy, she's not interested!"

"Girl, stop… I thought Auntie Snix was bout to make a special appearance!" Amber chuckles.

"I don't know why some guys just don't get it," Vanessa says, a bit more coherent than the rest.

"Seriously, you guys had to form like a dancing force field around me," Heather giggles uncontrollably.

Naya shakes her head, laughing at the ramblings of her co-workers' drunken stupor. She stands in the kitchen, making coffee and reflecting on the entertaining night they've all had. _Heather definitely needed a night like this_, she thinks to herself.

"Well, it seems like we are the only 2 upright," Dianna says amusingly, making her way over to help Naya.

"Yeah, that's what usually happens when you're the DD," Naya simply states.

It was true… while the rest of her cast mates indulged in some very hard liquor, Naya elected to just drink water. Dianna herself only had 1 or 2 cocktails, seeing that she was the other designated driver.

"As much as I love hanging out with you ladies, I can't help but think there's some underlying reason for this last minute girl's night," Dianna wonders out loud.

Being very close with Dianna, Naya knows there's no point in lying to her.

"Let's just say that Heather really needed to just have a night to let loose and escape for a little bit," Naya vaguely replies.

"Did something happen with Taylor?" Dianna questions, becoming more intrigued.

"It's not my business to tell," she responds.

Although Naya knew that Heather wouldn't care if she told the others about her split with Taylor, Naya felt that she should leave the option to the blonde dancer for when she was ready to disclose that information.

"Oh my God, they broke up!" Dianna states, gaining no response from the Latina. "Like, for good?" she inquires further, but still gets nothing in return.

"Are you finally gonna tell her?" Dianna asks.

"Look Di, I really don't want to talk about this right now," Naya finally says.

Dianna had known about Naya's feelings for Heather for quite a while now. Naya hadn't sought her out for advice or comfort,_ initially_… she just figured it out. Naya specifically refers to her as a 'conversational wizard', which is often followed by, "Damn you, Agron!"

"Okay, I won't make you talk about your feelings. But Nay… you need to tell her, eventually," Dianna states.

"I know… but what if they end up getting back together? Or worse, what if she does like me but not enough to date me?" Naya asks, rhetorically. "I don't wanna be just some fling or rebound."

"Nay… I don't know exactly where Heather's head is right now, but I can guarantee you one thing," Dianna begins. "If anything were to ever happen between you two, it most certainly would not be just a fling."

"I guess you're right, but still… it's way too early to even consider bringing it up now," Naya states.

"True," Dianna agrees. "Just know that whatever you need, I'm here for you!"

"I know... Thanks Di!"

Naya and Dianna enjoy their coffee in a comfortable silence and then make their way towards the living room. Everyone seems to be passed out so Naya just lets them sleep, placing several bottles of water and a bottle of aspirin on the coffee table. She then decides to call it a night and heads upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was originally supposed to be a part of the last chapter, but as you can see, it's _way_ too long. I guess you can consider it a lengthy filler chapter, but fear not because the next chapter is a pivotal point in this story. On another note, Dizzy is a completely fictional character. She is the female version of Darren Criss. Both of the songs that were used in this chapter are made up, just in case you were trying to look them up. As always, thanks again for reading!

**Songs used:**

_**Time for a Change**_ by **Dizzy James**

_**The Simple Things**_ by **Naya Rivera**

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING**, except for the creativity inside my head (and the songs).


	4. The Break-up

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 4: "The Break-up"**

After a few weeks had passed by, Heather felt like things were finally getting back to normal. Naya was around on set a lot more, even on days where she didn't have any scenes to film. Whatever the reason was, Heather didn't mind… she was just happy to be able to spend more time with the Latina. However, she knew that this upcoming episode would be a tough one to shoot, not only for both of them, but also for all of the Brittana fans as well.

Heather was still befuddled by the idea of Ryan breaking up 3 of the biggest couples on the show. _That man must love hate mail_, she thought to herself. Not only that, but she kind of figured that Ryan was leaning in the direction of Brittany and Sam having a possible romance. Don't get her wrong… she thinks Chord is a great guy and Sam is probably the only person it would make sense for her character to date if she can't be with Santana. However, if she had her pick, she'd rather share sweet lady kisses with Naya than Trouty Mouth, _I mean Chord_, any day of the week.

Even though she's kind of bummed about the _hopefully-only-temporary_ break-up of Brittana, Heather has to admit that this script is one of the best she's gotten in a while. For a while now, it seemed like the show had gone completely bonkers and was really trying its best to piss off the fans. With this episode though, although heartbreaking, it feels like they are finally getting back to basics and showing the reason why people initially fell in love with the show.

In the midst of the particular subject this episode is based on, Heather's mind occasionally wanders to Taylor. She hasn't spoken to her ex since the day they broke up a few weeks back. The day after the girl's night that Naya threw on her behalf, Heather decided to inform the rest of her cast mates about the termination of their relationship. Some were surprised, while others were not. Overall though, everyone was very sympathetic and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

In all honesty, Heather was fine. In fact… she was better than she thought she should be, given the history between her and Taylor. The only reason that she could fathom for why she wasn't falling apart was simple… _Naya_!

* * *

"_You know I will always love you the most," Santana says, trying her best not to break down._

_Brittany closes her eyes tightly, letting another tear fall from her eye._

I sit there in the chair, anticipating the kiss I'm about to receive from Naya. As I wipe away the wetness from my cheek, as instructed to do in the script, I can't help but think about the look in Naya's eyes when she delivered that line. Naya is a phenomenal actress, but there was something about the sincerity and truthfulness of her statement that almost seemed surreal.

As my eyes remain closed, _it_ happens. I feel the sensation of the softest and most luscious lips touch mine. I get lost in the moment for those brief seconds, savoring every last bit of it until the warmth dies due to a loss of contact. Naya pulls away slightly and wraps her arms around me. Still reeling from the fact that Naya's lips were just on mine, I almost forget to say my line. I wrap my right arm around her and get back into character.

"_I love you too," Brittany manages to get out through her sobs. _

"And cut!" Ryan yells. "That was great ladies… well done! We got what we needed so take the rest of the day."

"Thanks Ryan," Naya says. "We'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!"

Naya and I exit the stage and make our way towards the rest of the cast.

"You guys were _so_ good!" Chris exclaims.

"You totally broke my heart with that performance!" Lea says.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that song was meant for a couple staying _together_," Darren deadpans.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Naya chuckles out. "I'm just glad it's over with cuz I hate seeing HeMo cry!" she says, wrapping her arm around me. "By the way, you've gotten really good at that!"

"I've been practicing," I say in return. My break-up with Taylor had provided more than enough practice for me, but I wasn't about to tell them that. I'm just glad that I'm done with that period of time of uncontrollable weeping.

"Whatever the case may be, you were great Heath!" Naya says, squeezing me tighter.

"Thanks Nay," I say to her, lowering my head to hide the blush creeping on my face. "You're always amazing!"

She doesn't say anything, but I catch a quick grin flash across her lips. If you weren't playing close attention, then you would miss it. Luckily for me, I know Naya too well to not notice when she's being bashful and all kinds of adorable. As we walk back to our trailer to grab our things, we both decide to call it a day and head to our respective homes. I hug her goodbye and place a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

On the drive home, I reflect on the events of the day. There's something I can't quite shake… that_ kiss_! Naya and I have kissed each other several times for the show before, but there was something about this one that was different. Not bad different, just… different. Maybe it's because this is the first time we've shared a kiss while I was single, although that shouldn't really make a difference. I don't know, but for some reason, it felt more _real_ today… like it was Naya kissing me, not Santana kissing Brittany.

That's been happening a lot lately… these thoughts that I can't seem to make sense of. I've been so captivated by Naya lately, even more so since I broke up with Taylor. I don't know if it's because she's been around a lot more recently or because I missed her so much when she wasn't, but for whatever reason, I can't seem to stop thinking about her. That's normal right? I mean, she is my best friend… however, Ashley is also my best friend and I can't remember a time when I was so enamored by her.

Whatever the case may be, I'll figure it out… eventually. For right now, I just want to get home and crawl into my bed until little sheep take me to a place called Sleepyville… population me!

* * *

Finally… it's Friday! Man, has it been an exhausting week. We just finished shooting the big group number for _"The Scientist" _and it was so emotional, seeing all of these fan favorite couples splitting up. Now, I'm just looking forward to relaxing these next couple of days and maybe tossing back a few beers. To celebrate the end of an emotionally draining week, the cast had decided to go out to one of those fancy restaurants for dinner. I love hanging out with my cast mates, but I'm not really looking forward to being hounded by the paparazzi. You would think after 4 years I would be used to it by now, but no… I can't say that having a mob of people shoving cameras in your face while asking really personal questions is something that I'll ever get used to.

Since I still have a few hours before it's time to meet up with everyone, I make my way back to my trailer to gather my things so that I can go home and start getting ready. As I open the door and enter my trailer, I'm stopped in my tracks by the presence of a familiar face.

"_Taylor?_" I say in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to just show up like this," he states, standing up from the couch. "I just couldn't leave things like they were without seeing you face-to-face."

"Well, I really wish you would've given me a heads up… I mean, I haven't talked to you in like a month!" I reply, as calmly as possible. "You don't respond to any of my texts or return any of my calls for the past 27 days, yet you just show up here, out of the blue… and at _my_ _job_! What the hell, Tay?!"

"I know, I know… I'm sorry! I just couldn't wait anymore and I knew you'd be here so I thought this would be the quickest way I'd be able to see you," Taylor explains. "And I'm sorry about ignoring you… I just didn't know what to say after you basically told me we were over…maybe _for good_."

I lower my head slightly while covering my eyes with my hand, slowly shaking my head back and forth. I really don't want to deal with this shit right now, especially since it seemed like Taylor had already moved on when he didn't make any effort to talk to me. I just feel really irritated at the moment, which is weird cuz I've never felt like this towards him before.

"Please just hear me out and after that, I'll go," Taylor pleads.

I take a deep breath and remove my hand from my face. "Okay," I say simply.

Taylor motions for me to take a seat on the couch. I comply and he follows suit, making sure there is enough distance between us.

"I don't know where we went wrong Heather… I mean, we used to be so good together," he starts off. "Being separate from you all of these years has sucked, but now we're so close to being together again… that's why I don't think we should give up just yet!"

"Tay, it's not that simple," I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"But it can be," he says, reaching for my hand. I shake my head and his movements halt. "Look, I just know that once we are together again and living in the same house, everything will be back to normal."

"Normal? Things haven't been _"normal"_ between us for a while," I say using finger quotes for emphasis. "Taylor, you can't just throw us in a house together and expect things to be all rainbows and smiles… we're not kids anymore and this isn't _Boy Meets World_!"

"Why do you want to give up so badly!" Taylor says, standing up from the couch and his voice slightly raised. "I just don't get it Heather… we've fought so hard to get to the point where we can finally be together for real and now it seems like you're throwing in the towel," he states, beginning to pace back and forth in the trailer.

"Do you even remember our last conversation… you know, the one where you told me to quit my job!" I say, getting off the couch as well. Now I'm getting really irritated. "Yeah, you basically told me to quit a job I love and that makes me happy so that I can move back home to make_ you_ happy!"

"C'mon, you know that's not fair Heather! You don't belong here with all of these Hollywood-type people… that's not you! This is not your life Heather, your life is with me!" Taylor states, matter-of-factly.

I don't meet his gaze… I can't. So much has changed between us these past few years that I almost feel like I'm talking to a stranger. He is right about one thing though… I'm definitely not a Hollywood-type girl. If I could do my job minus all of the press, cameras, gossip, etc… I would! But let's be honest… that's totally unrealistic. I've made my peace with that, but I don't think Taylor ever will.

"Unless… there's someone else…" Taylor hesitates out.

After all of these years together, I never thought we'd be here, having _this_ conversation. All this is starting to be a little too much for me to handle. I feel the tears forming in my eyes. I quickly take my seat back on the couch and close my eyes. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_, I keep repeating in my head. It's bad enough that he thinks I chose my job over him, but now… for him to think it was because of another person _kills_ me! I would never cheat on Taylor, or anyone for that matter. He knows that, so to hear him say those words just sent me over the edge. Now, the tears are falling.

"Oh my God… there is someone else, isn't there?" Taylor says. "I'm such an idiot!"

I let out a light chuckle as I wipe the tears away from my face. I'm sure the look on Taylor's face is one of confusion, but I still can't bring myself to look at him.

"You _are_ an idiot," I start out. "I'm not crying because I feel guilty about something since I haven't done anything. For you to think that I would ever do something like that to you just proves to me that we don't really know each other anymore… that's why I'm crying."

I think I made him feel bad because as soon as those words left my mouth, he kneels down in front of me and takes my right hand with his left. With his right thumb, he brings it up to my face and brushes under my eye, wiping away the remaining wetness. I don't fight the contact this time because I think he needs it… I think he's finally realizing that our puzzle pieces just don't fit anymore.

"I'm sorry Heather," he apologizes. "I know you wouldn't do that to me… I'm just trying to make sense of all of this."

As I sit here on the couch, eyes probably red from crying, and one hand clasp with Taylor's, the door to the trailer opens. I look over towards the door to see my beautiful bestie walk through it.

"Hey HeMo, can we…" Naya begins to say, but trails off. For a moment, she looks like a deer caught in headlights or like she'd just gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"Nay…" I say very slowly, trying to break her out of this trance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt… I didn't know you had company," she finally says back, a little frantic. "I just…" she starts to say, avoiding my gaze by looking around the room. "I just wanted to grab this," she states while grabbing her purse that was sitting on the chair by the door. "I'll talk to you later Heath; good to see you again, Taylor."

And with that… she's gone. The way Naya was acting was _so_ unlike her. I mean, she was fine a few minutes ago when we were on set, so I'm not sure what could've changed in that short period of time. Maybe she was just shocked to see Taylor… I know I was! Hopefully she's feeling okay and not coming down with something.

"That was weird…" I start off. "Anyways, what were you saying?" I ask Taylor, finally looking at him.

At first, he doesn't answer me. His face remains neutral, but his eyes are telling a different story. It seems as if he is thinking about something really hard… almost _too_ hard.

"Uh, Tay…" I say, trying to gain his attention back.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before…" he says, finally breaking his silence.

"See what?" I ask, very confused at this point.

"It's Naya…" he trails off, standing up from his kneeling position.

"What about Naya?" I say, still feeling lost in the new direction this conversation is heading.

"She's the reason why _we_ don't work anymore," Taylor simply states.

"Tay, Naya and I are just friends…" I state, trying to figure out where he's going with this.

"It may have started out that way, but the way you talk about her and how your face lights up with just the mention of her name… it's obvious that there's something more there," he states.

"Taylor, there is nothing going on between me and Naya! The only person I've been with for the past 7 years is you… and kissing one of my cast mates for work does not count!" I state with conviction.

"I'm not talking about physical stuff Heather, but emotionally… I think you know what I'm trying to say," he says, not wanting to let this go. "You may have not realized it or ever even considered it, but the look on her face just now when she saw me here with you said it all."

I shake my head at him because he is literally making no sense at all to me right now.

"Trust me Tay… Naya does not have a thing for me," I lightly chuckle. "She's never even alluded to being remotely interested in me in _that_ way. We're best friends… that's it," I continue. "Besides, Naya could have any guy or girl in the world if she wanted to… why would she pick me?"

At this point, I'm kind of done with this conversation because it has gotten completely ridiculous. The mere thought that Naya might have actual feelings for me is just ludicrous. Taylor is actually starting to sound like all of those gossip magazines that pretty much say whatever the hell they want.

"If she sees half of the things that I see in you, which made me fall in love with you, then why wouldn't she?" Taylor says as he shrugs his shoulders.

I place my hand on my head and start rubbing my temples. I'm starting to get a headache from all of this nonsense. I don't know how this conversation got here, but it seemed like as soon as Taylor saw Naya, he had an epiphany or something. I don't like that he's dragging her into our problems. I mean, it's not her fault that we're not together anymore. Maybe he just needs someone to blame… first my job, then another guy, and now Naya? Seriously… what the fuck!

"Look Taylor, I think we're getting off track here," I start off. "Whatever problems we had with our relationship has nothing to do with Naya or anyone else for that matter," I say more sternly. "If you're looking for someone to blame, then blame me! Don't drag my best friend into this with whatever wild story you've concocted inside your head."

Taylor paces back and forth for a few seconds before stopping in front of me. He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have jump to conclusions," he states. "Can you answer a question for me though?"

I nod my head and he continues.

"Remember when you said you felt bad that it didn't bother you when we didn't get to see or talk to each other as much?" he asks and I nod again. "Well… when you started working on this season of Glee without Naya being around as much, did _that_ bother you?" he asks, softly.

I feel as if the whole world has stopped as I let his words sink in. Being away from Naya for the past few months had almost been torture. Yeah, we talked every day whether it was through texts or phone calls, but nothing beats having her right next to me. With Taylor, it used to be like that, but it's not anymore. I don't know if it's because I've just gotten used to him not being around or something else, but it shouldn't be like that. I shouldn't be missing my best friend, whom lives only 15 minutes away, more than my _ex_-boyfriend who lived almost 2,000 miles away.

"Yes…" is the only word I can say while slowly sitting back down on the couch.

"Okay… why do you think that is?" he inquires.

"Honestly… I don't know…" I trail off. I wish I could give him a better answer, but right now, I can't.

"Do you love me?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, of course I do!" I say immediately, almost cutting him off.

He takes a deep. It seems like he's contemplating on whether or not to ask me the next question that is obviously on his mind. Finally he speaks again.

"Okay then… now I need you to be completely honest with me Heather, no matter how you think you're answer will affect me." He pauses and waits for me to give me a signal to continue. I nod my head and he finishes his question. "Are you still _in_ love with me?" he asks, his voice breaking.

I look away from him and close my eyes. I take a deep breath.

"No," I say regrettably as a silent tear runs down my cheek. I shake my head at myself. "I'm so sorry Taylor! It wasn't supposed to be like this… not for us!" Now, the sobbing sets in.

Taylor exhales a long breath that he had been holding. He takes a seat next to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around me for comfort. I bury my face in his chest.

"Shh… it's okay Heather… these things happen," he says softly. "It's not your fault."

We sit like this for a few minutes, him comforting me, although I'm the bad guy in this. This moment reminds of being on Naya's door step a month ago, crying over my break-up with him. Maybe there is something to what Taylor was saying about me and Naya's relationship… I don't know, but I definitely need to talk to her.

"I think I should probably go, maybe see if I can catch an earlier flight back home," Taylor states, loosening his grip on me.

"Please, Tay… we can't leave things like this…" I beg. I need to clear the air now and know where we stand because I can't keep crying over this when I'm the reason we're not together anymore.

"I know, but I have to go…" he starts off. "If I stay here any longer, then I might lose it and I don't want you to see me like that… I'm trying to be strong for the both of us."

After everything that's happened, Taylor is still trying to protect my feelings so that I won't get even more upset. His heart is broken… I know this because mine is too! Yet, here he is being the stand-up guy that I fell for so many years ago. I feel like I might be making a mistake… letting him go. But then again, I feel like the bigger mistake would be to stay with him, knowing that we've haven't been working for a long time now. The _bigger_ mistake would be to stay with him because he's _safe_. At the end of the day though, I don't want to be safe… I want to be happy!

"So… where does that leave us?" I ask, hesitantly.

"I don't want to cut you out of my life just because we're not together anymore," he states, very sternly. "You're my best friend Heather… you always will be! Right now, I just need some time to get over this before we can start to be _friends_ again."

"That's understandable… I can live with that."

We both rise from the couch and hug each other like it's the last time.

"You'll always be my first!" he whispers in my ear, holding me tighter.

"Mine too!" I whisper back.

With one last squeeze, he releases me and heads toward the door. As the door opens, he pauses and looks back at me.

"Just some _friendly_ advice…" he starts off. "If you have feelings for Naya… _tell_ her! Don't regret _not_ telling her and always wondering "what if?" because you might miss a great opportunity," he finishes with a sad smile.

And with those last words… he's gone.

* * *

I stand in the middle of my trailer for a few minutes after Taylor leaves, just standing here, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Suddenly, I remember something… _Naya_! I quickly grab my purse and retrieve my phone from it. I dial Naya's number, waiting to hear her voice on the other end, but it just continues to ring. When her voicemail clicks on, I hang up. I then type out a quick text to her as I change back into my street clothes, grab my stuff, and head out of our trailer. As I make my way towards the parking lot, I spot Lea a few feet ahead of me.

"Lea!" I yell to get her attention. She turns around and makes her way towards me.

"Hey Heath, what's up?" she asks.

"Have you seen Naya?" I quickly ask.

"Yeah, she left about 15 minutes ago," Lea says. "Did something happen cuz she threw up the deuces and was gone, like that," she says, snapping her fingers.

"I'm not sure yet… I tried calling her, but she's not answering her phone," I say.

"Well, I don't know if this helps, but she did say she couldn't make it to dinner tonight."

"Oh, well she didn't say anything to me about it. I'm gonna go look for her, so I probably won't make it either…" I state, hoping Lea isn't too upset.

"Normally, I would be very upset… but I understand," she says. "Let me know if you need anything!"

"Thanks Lee, I will!" I say as I make my way towards my car, dialing Naya's number again. Still no answer.

About halfway to her house, I attempt to call her again with no luck. Finally I arrive at her house and park across the street because her driveway is almost non-existent. I use my key to her place to enter the front door.

"Nay?" I yell out, my voice echoing throughout the house.

I run upstairs and head straight to her bedroom, but come up empty handed. On the floor, I see the dress she was wearing during the shoot and balled up tissues that appeared to have make-up on them. Clearly, she's been home… but where the hell is she now? I make my way back downstairs and head towards the garage.

"Nay, are you here?" I say out loud again.

I find myself in an empty garage. As I go back inside of the house, I pull out my phone and call her again.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

I smile when I hear Naya's ringtone for me. She's _so_ sweet! I wonder when she changed it though cuz the last time I checked, it was _"Beez in the Trap" _cuz that's just how I roll!

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful…**_

I look around to track down where the music is coming from and finally find her cell phone on the kitchen counter, next to her purse. Now, this is just weird… it's one thing for Naya to leave her purse if she's just running to the store or something, but to leave _her phone_… that's unheard of! Naya's phone is like her left hand… it's practically attached to her. If it's here, then it's for a reason… she left it on purpose.

Trying to find some clue as to where she may have gone, I unlock her phone and look at her call log. The last calls she received were from me and Dianna, but they were all missed calls. There are no outgoing calls either. I then check her text messages. I see the one I sent her that she never responded to and a couple from Kevin. The last text she sent was to Dianna, so I open it up. As I read through the conversation that she obviously had with Dianna before she left the house, her last text struck a chord in me.

"_I guess I missed my chance…"_

I slowly walk over to the couch in her living room and sit down. _What does that mean? What was she gonna tell me? What does this have to do with Taylor being there? _A million questions are simultaneously running through my head, yet I have no answers. I _need_ to talk to Naya… I _need_ to see her now!

"_I guess I missed my chance…"_

I guess I'll have to wait to find out what that means.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was a big chapter to write, so hopefully you guys liked it. Sorry for the lack of Heya interaction. Also, I tried to make the Heather and Taylor break-up as realistic as possible, without making him seem like a douche bag. The next chapter will takes us to the present day, and who knows… it just might make an appearance sometime this week! Anyways, thanks again to everyone who is following this story or has added it to their favorites. Knowing that you guys like what I'm putting out there inspires me to write more and update quicker! Reviews are always welcomed and if you haven't yet, check out my other stories. Thanks again!

-Kris

**Songs used:**

_**What Makes You Beautiful**_ by **One Direction**

_**Beez in the Trap**_ by **Nicki Minaj** (honorable mention)

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING**!


	5. Hello, Stranger

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 5: Hello, Stranger**

**Present Day**

I'm not exactly sure how or why I ended up here, but here I am nevertheless. Maybe this was a mistake. It's not too late to do a tactical retreat and totally haul ass back to my car… except that it is because the door is opening and Dizzy is looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Naya?! Hey… what are you doing here?" she says kindly. She's doesn't seem to be upset by my sudden appearance, just mildly surprised.

"Hey Diz… sorry to just show up at your house like this…" I start to explain, but she cuts me off.

"Nah, it's cool. Why don't you come inside?" she says as she steps aside, giving me the green light to come in.

"Umm, yeah… okay, thanks."

* * *

It's been about 15 minutes or so since either of us has said anything. The silence isn't awkward though… it's just _there_. Besides, Dizzy has been in the kitchen for a majority of that time while I've just been sitting on the couch in her living room. Dizzy then makes her way back into the living room and hands me one of the mugs she's holding.

"Here, I made you some tea," she says.

"Thanks…" I say, accepting the mug, "… but you really didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did… it's like an unwritten rule," she states. Sensing my confusion from my scrunched up eyebrows, she continues. "Social protocol says that when you have a guest over that is upset, which you clearly are, then you're supposed to offer them a hot beverage," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Says who?" I question.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper!" she simply states.

"Seriously?!" I manage to say as the tea that was in my mouth shoots out in multiple directions. She just nods her head and gives me the "duh, of course I'm serious" expression before a smirk appears on her face.

"You're such a nerd," I giggle out, shaking my head at her.

"I prefer dork, thank you very much!" she says, smiling brightly at me. "At least I made you smile, so I'll consider that a victory," she says, pumping her fist into the air.

She's totally right though... I've been feeling like shit since I left the set today. All of these thoughts about Heather have been driving me banana sandwich! I know that I won't be able to sort any of this crap out until I actually talk to her. However, just knowing my luck, most likely I won't get everything that I've wanted since the day I met her.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I'm here yet," I state with a bit of shock mixed with relief. I've been bracing myself for the obvious questions; after all, I did show up at this girl's house on a Friday night, _uninvited_, yet she hasn't asked me anything or kicked me out yet. Which reminds me…

"Maybe I should go… I mean, I'm sure you have much better things to do on a Friday night."

She opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it. Perhaps she had something planned out to say, but I kind of didn't give her a chance to answer (or rather respond) to my first statement. She then looks at me, shakes her head, and lets out a small laugh.

"I didn't have anything planned for tonight," she states. I open my mouth to interject and tell her that she doesn't have to say that to be nice, but then she gives me a look that says "let me finish" so I obliged. "I don't really go out much. I mean, I hang out with my friends and we go bowling or dancing or something fun like that. However, if I'm not hanging out with them, then I'm usually here watching TV or working on my music… I watch a lot of TV," she giggles at the last part. "Anyways, you're not interrupting me or keeping me away from anything _important_."

"Well, that's good to know," I say with a slightly bashful smile, noticing the emphasis she used on the word '_important_', as she picked up the remote control and turned off the paused show she was clearly watching before I appeared at her front door.

"To answer the other part… I haven't asked you anything because it's really none of my business. I don't like to pry," she states simply. "I know that you have a lot of other friends whom you are much closer to and probably know a little more about _this_ situation than I do, but I kind of figured there was a reason why you came here instead of going to one of them," she continues. "Now, if there is something you want to talk about, then I'm all ears. If you want some feedback or advice, I can do that. If you just need to vent or just sit here in silence, then that's okay too." She pauses briefly and reaches out to touch my hand. "Look Naya, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I want to help you in any way I can. I don't like seeing you so sad." With those last words, she squeezes my hand and then places her hand back on her lap, offering me a small smile.

I never realized this before, but Dizzy is turning out to be a pretty amazing friend. I've known her for about a year and a half now, whenever I first started working on my album. I already knew she was pretty awesome from just working with her in the studio. She has so many great ideas; I'm lucky to even be able to work with her. We've never really hung out outside of the studio, but I definitely wouldn't mind it. I mean, she's super talented, smart, funny, witty, adorkable, and pretty easy on the eyes. Hell, if I wasn't so madly in love with one Heather Morris, then Dizzy is definitely the type of person I would be interested in, which is saying something because HeMo is the _only_ girl I've ever had romantic feelings for.

As I look back over to Dizzy, I realize that it has been a few minutes since I've said anything. This would definitely explain why she is just kind of looking around the room and not making eye contact with me. "I appreciate that Diz," I finally say after my endless rambling of my inner thoughts. "What do you usually do when you're upset cuz normally I would be hammered right about now!" I state honestly.

Her face contorts, like she's trying to suppress laughter that is dying to get out. "Um, I don't have any alcohol here so I can't help you with that. But, I can drive you to a bar if you'd like?" she half states, half questions. I shake my head "no" cuz although some hard liquor would totally take my mind off of the current situation and make me feel numb, I know that it won't fix anything and all I'll have to show for it is a massive hangover.

"Usually if I'm feeling down, I'll sing some of my favorite songs, write something, or watch something that will make me laugh," she concludes.

"Hmm… maybe I should try that sometime. So, what's your favorite song?" I ask, intrigued.

"I have a few of them, but my all-time favorite is _"Two Princes"_ by the Spin Doctors." Catching my eyes and the slight head tilt, she continues. "I know, I know… you probably weren't expecting that," she shakes her head and laughs at herself. "I don't know why, but every time I hear it, it just makes me smile. What can I say… I'm a 90's kid!"

She's right… I definitely wasn't expecting that, but her explanation was just _so_ sweet and simple. I'm definitely gonna hang out with this chick more often. "Could you maybe sing a little for me?" I ask bashfully, somewhat embarrassed.

She smiles at me. "Yeah, sure… let me grab my guitar." Dizzy then jumps off the couch, runs upstairs, and is back on the couch in less than 2 minutes. I'm impressed. She then plucks at the strings to make sure they're in-tune. Once satisfied, she starts strumming a familiar melody.

_**One, two princes kneel before you  
That's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now**_

She breaks into her little scatting section. It's totally adorable.

_**This one, he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now**_

_**Marry him or marry me  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree**__  
__**But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be**_

As she continues, I can't help but think about Heather. What if she did get back together with Taylor? What if she chose him over me, again? Well, technically, she can't really choose him over me when I have never given myself as an option to her. I think I'm just being overly dramatic. I blame Glee!

_**Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now**_

As she finishes up the song, I think I'm starting to feel a little better and a little more confident to actually open up to Dizzy. I feel like I'm in an episode of Glee cuz I really want to sing right now and express some of these emotions that have been driving me crazy. But I digress.

* * *

After a few more songs, a viewing of _Mean Girls, _and lots of laughter in between, I'm finally feeling like myself again. I then catch Dizzy up on the evolution of my feelings for Heather over the past 4 or so years. I tell her everything… and I mean _everything_! I start from the very first time I met her, to our first Brittana kiss in Dublin, to walking into our trailer this afternoon and finding Taylor there, kneeling in front of her. She listens intently and doesn't interrupt me, which is nice.

"… so now, I don't know what to think," I continue. "I mean, I was prepared to tell her everything, but then _he_ was there and I just lost what little confidence I had."

"What happened next?" Dizzy asked.

"I got the fuck out of there!" I respond immediately. "If he was proposing, then I certainly didn't want to stick around for her answer. I may be an idiot in love, but I'm not _that_ dumb."

"That's understandable," she states. "So, when do you think you'll actually talk to her since you can't avoid her forever."

"I don't know… maybe tomorrow. She's already called me several times and sent me a text, that's why I left my phone at my house."

"Well, she's obviously worried about you from the way you left so abruptly. That's gotta mean something, right?" Dizzy inquires.

"Maybe… or maybe she's just being a thoughtful best friend," I say, sounding very defeated.

"Okay then, worst case scenario… Heather and Taylor are back together…" I grimace at the thought, let alone hearing the words come out of Dizzy's mouth. "What are you gonna do?"

"In that case, I guess I'll do what I've been doing and slap on the best friend mask," I reply.

"And if they didn't get back together?"

"Then maybe I'll finally man up and tell her how I really feel," I say with a lack of confidence.

"I hope I'm not over-stepping my boundaries here, but I need to ask you a very basic, but complicated question…" Dizzy says.

I'm not really sure where she's going with this, but I play along and nod my head for her to continue.

"At the end of the day, when everything is said and done and Glee is over… what do you want, Naya?"

Dizzy was right… that is a very basic question, but the answer is nowhere close to that. I think about her words very carefully. If I could play this scenario out in my head and have it turn out any way I want to, then what would I choose and why? Why is Heather the only person that gives me butterflies and makes me want to be a better person? Why am I willing to sacrifice my own happiness for hers? Well, that last part is easy to answer… it's because I love her!

"I want to be with Heather…" I start out. "I want to hold her hand, kiss her, comfort her, and everything else in between that couples do together. I want to fall asleep with her in my arms and wake up to her beautiful face every morning. I want to show her every day that she is _special_ and _perfect_ to me. I want to be happy and I know I would be with her. More than that, I want her to be happy… even if it's not with me. However, if she just gave me the chance… I really think that I could make her as happy as she's made me since the day we met!"

"I think you should tell her then, regardless of what may have occurred today," Dizzy says. "It's obvious that all of these feelings have been taking a toll on you over these past few years. Whether she feels the same or not, at least you'll know and you can finally have some closure so that you can move forward."

As I slowly process everything that Dizzy just said, I can't help but think that she's right. I've told myself the same thing over and over again, but I guess finally hearing someone say it out loud is the push I needed to light a fire under my ass to be brave.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow," I say softly, but with conviction.

"Good," Dizzy responds, smiling back at me.

"Holy shit! Is that clock right?" I blurt out, noticing how late it was.

"2:37 AM… yep, that's right," Dizzy simply states.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that late… I should probably get going," I state, getting up from the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive, given the late hour and the day you've had?" she asks, concerned. "You can crash here if you want, no pressure though."

"That's very sweet of you Diz, but I think that I wore out my welcome a couple of hours ago," I chuckle out. "Truth is, I need to sleep in my own bed and try to get a decent night of sleep cuz I have a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be a very _long_ day."

"Yeah, I hear ya…" she smiles. "Good luck with that, by the way. You're welcomed here anytime, just so you know."

"I appreciate that Diz, and thanks again for this," I say sincerely.

"No problem."

I give Dizzy a hug and make my way to my car. She waits until I drive off before closing her front door. Now that I got all of those feelings out on the table, the only thing left to do is to tell Heather. This should definitely be interesting.

* * *

I finally make it home a little past 3 in the morning and I am beyond exhausted. The garage door closes behind me as I enter my house. I drop my keys on the kitchen counter and nearly piss on myself at the sight in front on me.

"What the fuck!" I yell out, grasping my chest because I feel like I just had a freaking heart attack. "Heather, what the hell… you scared the shit out of me!"

Heather gets up from the couch and quickly makes her way towards me.

"Naya! Thank God you're okay!" she says, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

After standing there for a few seconds like an idiot, I finally reciprocate and hug her back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm okay," I say simply.

Heather loosens her grip on me and then I feel a slight sting in my arm from where she just slapped me.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I ask, surprised by Ms. Morris' actions.

"I've been worried to death about you for the past 12 hours! You don't answer my calls or text me back… you didn't even bring your phone or purse with you! What if something bad had happened to you?!" Heather says, fuming. "I've been calling all of our friends and your family, hell… I even went to all of your favorite hangout spots trying to find you!"

Heather is getting really worked up. I've never really seen her so angry before. Not gonna lie though… it's kind of hot! But that's beside the point… focus Naya!

"Hey… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I say to her, pulling her into my embrace. She buries her face in the crook of my neck. Now I feel like an asshole! "I'm sorry I made you worry so much," I say sincerely, hoping that she believes me.

"I just… if anything ever happened to you…" she stutters out.

"It's okay, it's okay… I promise I won't ever do something like that again, okay?" I coo into her ear, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry again, okay… I just needed to get away for a little while, that's all."

I feel Heather nodding her head against my neck. I pull back a little so that I can see her face. I wipe away a little tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. Her face looks a lot more relaxed now and her anger has dissipated. I lead her over to the couch and we both sit down.

"Where did you go?" she asks the obvious question.

"Nowhere really, just out…" I start to say, but the stern look on Heather's face tells me that this is not the time to be aloof. "Okay, I went to Dizzy's," I admit.

"Why?"

"Like I said… I just needed to get away from everything. I figured her place would be the last place anyone would think to look for me," I say honestly.

"I don't understand…" Heather starts off. "What did you need to get away from… _me_?" she says, locking those gorgeous blue eyes with mine.

"Honestly… yes, you were a big part of it," I reply. I see the hurt look on her face as she looks away. "Look, Heather… it's nothing bad," I try to ease her mind. "It was just nice to talk to someone outside our immediate group of friends, someone who I could get a fresh perspective from on this situation."

"What situation?" she asks, finally looking back up at me. Confusion is clearly written on her face.

And here it is… the moment of truth. I wasn't ready for this. I just wanted to get a few hours of sleep in to mentally prepare myself after the emotionally draining day that I've had. But, as the saying goes, you can't always get what you want. There are so many things I want to say to her, but I have no clue on where to begin. I want to ask about what happened in the trailer earlier with Taylor, at least so I'll know if I'm walking into a mine field. But you know what… fuck it! It's time to man up, Rivera! It's now or never… no regrets!

"Heather, there's something I need to tell you… something I should've told you a long time ago," I start off. "Also, I need you to let me say everything I need to before interjecting or asking me any questions, okay?"

I look deep into her eyes so she knows _this_ is serious. I see her slightly nod her head for me to continue. Here it is folks… now or never. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The time is now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As promised, another chapter for you guys this week! Again, I'm sorry about the minimal Heya interactions, but trust me… the next chapter more than makes up for it! Depending on how crazy my work schedule is this week, I plan to have Chapter 6 out by the end of the week or early next week. Again, I appreciate all of the love and support. Let me know what you guys think! On a side note, I'm a big fan of _The Big Bang Theory_ in case anyone was wondering about the Sheldon Cooper reference on social protocol. Also, I may have forgotten to mention this before, but Dizzy is totally British!

**Songs used:**

_**Two Princes**_ by **Spin Doctors**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own anything!


	6. Underneath It All

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 6: Underneath It All**

"Heather, there's something I need to tell you… something I should've told you a long time ago," I start off. "Also, I need you to let me say everything I need to before interjecting or asking me any questions, okay?"

I look deep into her eyes so she knows _this_ is serious. I see her slightly nod her head for me to continue. Here it is folks… now or never. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The time is now.

"Well, basically… uh…" I fumble my words. My breathing has started to pick up and I can't seem to form a coherent thought. "I… uh… umm…" My hands are starting to shake. I'm not sure if I can do this.

Sensing my anxiety, Heather grabs my hands and I immediately feel calm from her touch. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to gather myself. Once my heart stops beating a million miles a minute, I open my eyes to find Heather staring at me. She gives me a small smile and a reassuring look to tell me to take my time. Even without words, Heather's eyes have always spoken volumes to me. She squeezes my hands before letting go and placing her own back on her lap.

I try again, with a little more confidence. _Just speak from your heart_, I tell myself. _Good, bad, or indifferent… just be honest_.

"Heather… you're amazing!" I say a little more steadily. "You're smart, funny, and sweet. You're kind and caring. You're absolutely beautiful… inside and out. But most of all… you're honest…" my voice starts to crack. "You're the most honest person I know… that's why I feel terrible for keeping this from you for so long," I say, regaining my composure.

Heather's eyebrows furrow. I can tell that she's trying to dissect what I just said and figure out what I could possibly be hiding from her. But dammit… she has the most adorable expression when she is thinking about something really hard. Her face gets all scrunched up and her tongue starts to poke out just a little. I'm pretty sure she has no idea she does that, which makes it even cuter. Anyways, I'm getting side-tracked from my mission.

"I have feelings for you, Heather… feelings that go _way_ beyond friendship," I finally get out. No turning back now! "I've had these feelings for a while now, but I never felt there was a good time to tell you. I don't know what's going on with Taylor, but regardless of whether you're back together with him or not, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. It's been driving me insane so I just had to finally get it out! I'm not expecting you to reciprocate my feelings or even begin to understand them… I just thought you deserved to know," I say, ending my rant.

I didn't tell Heather that I was in love with her. At this point, I think that would be too much. Besides, I would like to have an ounce of my dignity still intact for when she ultimately tells me that we're _just_ _friends_ and breaks my heart.

I finally look back at Heather because there's no way in hell I would've been able to maintain eye contact during my little admission. Her eyes are wide and she's facing towards me, but her mind is somewhere else. Her eyes are looking everywhere except for me. She's just sitting there… completely silent and still.

_Shit… maybe I shouldn't have told her_! I think to myself. And now… the panic is setting in!

"Heather?" I say, trying to snap her out of her daze.

She turns away from me, looking out towards the TV that's not on. It's been a while since she's blinked and I'm starting to get a little concerned.

"Heather, please say something," I try again, but her mind is still elsewhere.

She then gets up from the couch and starts pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. Her arms are crossed and her hands are tucked under her armpits. The longer she's silent, the more I freak out. Suddenly, every bad scenario I imagined is running through my head and apparently someone commissioned Bonnie Raitt to compose the soundtrack.

_**'Cuz I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
You can't make **__**your**__** heart feel  
Something it won't**_

I feel like I'm about to break at any moment.

_**Here in the dark  
In these final hours,  
I will lay down my heart  
And I'll feel the power**_

I just need to her say something… _anything_ at this point.

_**But you won't.  
No, you won't**_

Although I never expected to have a good endgame to this, there was always that 50% chance I hung onto for dear life. Suddenly, I feel all of those hopes and dreams dying, right in front of me. The worse part about it…

_**'Cuz I can't make you love me…  
If you don't**_

I can't do anything to stop it. The truth is out there because of my big mouth. I just may have ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me. _Stupid_, fucking feelings… they will be the death of me!

* * *

Heather still hasn't said anything. She just continues to pace back and forth in my living room. I've never felt worse in my life than I do right now. I would give anything to rewind the last few minutes and make this moment less stressful and awkward. Finally, I can't take it anymore… I_ have_ to do something.

"I take it back!" I blurt out.

I guess that got Heather's attention cuz she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as those words left my mouth. She finally looks at me again, after staring at the ground for the past few minutes. She still doesn't say anything, but gives me a rather confused look. I cover my eyes with my hands and just shake my head.

"I should've never said anything," I state, lowering my hands away from my still closed eyes. My fists are now down by my side, balled up. I'm frustrated with myself for letting my emotions control me. I'm starting to get that feeling again, like I can't breathe. I'm on the brink of anxiety and at any moment, I'm gonna lose it.

"I should've just… I should've just kept pretending…" I start to say, but my words fall short as I feel a pair of hands cup my cheeks and pull me forward. And then, _it_ happens. The world has stopped turning and I am in complete and utter shock. I'm almost afraid to open my eyes because I don't believe what's happening at this very second. But I have to… for my own well-being, I need confirmation that I haven't gone completely insane.

Very slowly, I open my eyes to find the image of a blurry Heather in front of me. And yeah… she's kissing me! I suddenly realize how awkward this must feel for her since I have yet to kiss her back. It wasn't intentional, believe me… I was just so stunned that all of my bodily functions ceased. But now that my mind is somewhat working again, it's time to act.

I close my eyes again and slowly moved my lips with Heather's. I unclench my balled up fists and rest my hands on her hips, loosely grasping the fabric of her t-shirt. I let Heather guide the rhythm of our lips cuz I'm still at a loss for words on what's currently taking place. For so long I've waited for this moment and now that it's actually happening, I don't know what to do with myself. I feel all of the emotions from the past 4 years rising to the surface, itching to get out.

All of a sudden, I feel a cool breeze from the ceiling fan hit my lips. The warmth that was just there is now gone because Heather's lips are no longer pressed against mine.

"Nay…" she says softly. I slowly open my eyes and meet her sparkling blue ones. "Why are you crying?"

I guess I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't realized the few tears that had escaped my eyes. I'm also a little taken back by hearing her angelic voice since she hasn't said anything since my confession. As I look back into Heather's eyes, I still can't help but feel that this is unreal. I break eye contact with her and tilt my head slightly forward.

"Hey… you can tell me," Heather coos, tilting my head back up while wiping away the wetness on my face. "What's going through your head right now?" she asks, locking our eyes again.

"I just…" I fumble my words again. I take a deep breath to regain my composure. "I just can't believe this is really happening," I mumble out, shaking my head. Heather's hold on my face tightens, forcing my head still.

"Well, believe it…" she says as she gently grazes my bottom lip with her thumb. I quiver at her touch. "I'm gonna kiss you again, okay?" she states simply.

At this point, I can't form words cuz I feel like I'm about to go into shock again. Instead, I quickly nod my head. I see a quick flash of a smile on her face before _it_ happens again. And now, I feel the most amazing feeling in the world… Heather's lips on mine. It's almost indescribable… the butterflies swarming around inside my stomach and the fireworks just bursting to get out.

This is my chance to really express how much this girl _really_ means to me. I wrap my arms around her lower back, pulling her even closer to me, while deepening the kiss. I hear a small squeal escape from Heather's lips at my new found confidence. I continue to kiss her hard and deep, letting all of my passion flow through me. After exchanging several sweet, open-mouthed kisses for a couple of minutes, our lips break apart when the need for oxygen becomes necessary.

"Wow…" Heather breathes out, leaning her forehead against mine. "That was…"

"Perfect…" I cut her off, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah…" she says, smiling back at me. "Do you wanna sit down?"

I just smile and nod my head at her. She grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. We both sit down with barely any distance between us. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, both of us still trying to catch out breaths from our little PG make-out session.

* * *

"Well… you've shared a lot so I guess it's my turn to talk," Heather starts off. "It's kind of funny cuz I've been wanting to talk to you about some stuff that's been going on with me lately."

This kind of surprises me cuz I had no idea that anything was going on with Heather… well, anything out of the ordinary. I nod for her to continue.

"It's just that… I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I'm not sure why," she starts again. "I mean, you've been there for me a lot lately while I was sorting through this break-up stuff. You made me feel so much better about it and I'm thankful for that."

"Well, that's kind of one of my best friend duties," I say playfully.

"But it was so much more than that… especially after hearing everything you just told me. I don't see how you were able to put your feelings aside like that to take care of me."

"I'll always be here to take care of you Heather… that's a no-brainer," I state seriously. "Despite my romantic feelings for you, our friendship comes first."

Heather shakes her head in disbelief. "You're the amazing one, ya know… not me!"

"Not possible," I honestly reply.

"How long have you felt like this?" she asks.

I take a deep breath before I answer the question that I knew would eventually come.

"When we first met… I knew there was something different about you," I begin. "I've never had a connection with someone before like I have with you," I continue. "Now, I can lie to myself and say that my feelings grew into something more over time, but honestly… from the very first time our eyes locked, I just knew," I conclude, shrugging my shoulders.

Heather still looks like she can't believe what I'm saying. At this point, all of the vulnerable feelings that I initially had have now faded. I think once I finally said the words out loud to her, whatever other insecurities I had slowly started to drift away. Whatever she wants to know, I'll tell her… except for the _love_ thing… I'm not quite ready to drop that bombshell on her yet.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before? I mean, seriously… I had _no_ idea," she inquires.

"I wanted to… but you were always with Taylor. Even when you guys would have your little breaks, they never lasted more than a week or two so I never said anything," I respond. "The last thing I would want to do is make things awkward between us. Plus, you never gave any indication that you might be interested in me so it seemed kind of pointless. Even if you guys had broken up for good back then and you were remotely interested in me… I didn't want to be your rebound, so I waited."

"I still don't get why you ran away earlier," Heather says.

"Ironically, when I came back to our trailer, I was gonna tell you. But then, Taylor was there… on _one_ knee, holding _your_ hand while _you_ were crying…"

"You thought we were getting back together," she states while comprehending this new revelation. I guess the expression on my face made something click inside Heather's brain. "No… you thought he was proposing!" she gasps out.

I slowly nod my head, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh my God, now it all makes sense!" she says, shaking her head back and forth. "Taylor was right…"

"What do you mean?" I question.

"_I guess I missed my chance_…" she says lower than a whisper, but I manage to hear it.

"What did you just say?" I ask, surprised.

"_I guess I missed my chance_… it was the last thing you wrote Dianna before you went AWOL," she replies. Sensing my confusion, she continues. "I went through your phone, trying to find some clue on where you might've gone. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," I say gently, cutting her off. Heather lightly chuckles to herself.

"When you abruptly left our trailer, I guess something clicked for Taylor," she begins to say. "He said that he thought that _you_ had feelings for me based on the expression on your face when you left. I told him that he was crazy because there was no way _you_ would ever want _me_ when you could have anyone on this planet."

"Heather… the only person I want _is_ you!" I state, simply.

Heather looks away, somewhat bashfully. If there was more light illuminating this room, I'm sure her cheeks would be bright red right about now.

"Anyways…" she starts again, avoiding a response to my last declaration. "He also said that _you_ were the reason why we hadn't gotten back together. I didn't know how right he was until now…" she trails off.

"I'm not sure I'm following…" I say, somewhat confused.

"The reason why I initially broke it off with Taylor was because I wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. I stopped missing him a while ago and it didn't really bother me," she states. "What did bother me was not being able to see _you_ every day anymore because of the new storylines on the show. You live a few miles away from me, yet I missed you more than I missed him."

Hearing those words leave Heather's beautiful mouth really struck me. Maybe she had been feeling something similar to what I have been for all these years. It's nice to know that my feelings weren't completely one-sided.

"When you confessed your feelings for me, everything that Taylor was saying earlier finally made sense. The reason why we're not back together and why _you_ have been on my mind 24/7 lately is because... I have feelings for you too!" she states with conviction.

I find myself at a loss for words again in this conversation. I want to say something, like a _'thank you'_ or something, but I'm just befuddled by her admission.

"To be honest, I've never really thought of you in _that_ way before until recently… mainly because I was with Taylor. However… I've always thought that you were beautiful, extremely intelligent, funny as hell, and one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Any person would be lucky to get the chance to be with you," Heather states sincerely.

Right now, I feel like I'm about to explode with joy and excitement. I have no idea what's gonna happen next, but for right now… I'm content. Well, there is one thing…

"So… what exactly does this all mean?" I ask the obvious question.

Heather surprises me again, leaning forward and placing a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. Man… I'll never get tired of those lips!

"I care about you, Naya…" she starts off. "I don't want to ruin our friendship though…"

And there it is… the dagger to the heart. I'm expecting to hear the 'we're better off as friends' and 'I don't want to make things complicated' clichés, but they don't come. Heather gives me a look that tells me not to be so disappointed yet because she has more to say. I try to control my facial expressions and let her proceed.

"However…" she starts again, grabbing my hands. "I would like to see if this _could_ be something."

"Yeah?" I say with the biggest smile on my face. I'm sure my dimple is prominently on display.

"Yeah…" she says back. "I say we just play it by ear and see what happens…"

"I'm good with that," I reply, still grinning like a fool. She smiles back at me before looking away shyly.

* * *

"It's late Nay… do you mind if I crash here?" she asks, timidly.

"Not at all," I respond, a little too quickly.

She smiles again and then gets off of the couch, helping me up. We silently make our way upstairs to my bedroom and slide under the covers with our backs facing each other. After a few minutes, Heather speaks again.

"What are you thinking about," she ponders. I feel the bed shift, signaling to me that she is now facing towards me. I turned over so that I'm lying flat on my back and now looking at the ceiling.

"Just about how it's been an _extremely_ long day," I reply.

"Yeah, it sure has been," she says through a yawn.

"Ya know… it's kind of weird how on the show, our characters' romantic relationship is ending while ours is sort of just beginning," I state.

"Yeah, that's true," she gently chuckles. "Promise me one thing…" she says more seriously.

"Anything," I respond, turning my head to face her.

"No matter what happens… we'll always be best friends!" she says, looking into my eyes and holding up her pinkie finger.

"I promise!" I say, linking my pinkie with hers.

She smiles and leans in to give me a quick peck on my lips before releasing our linked pinkies. I smile back at her before turning on my side again, facing away from her.

"G'night Heather," I softly whisper.

I feel the bed shift again as Heather wraps her arm around my stomach, pulling me against her body. I place my arm on top of hers, interlacing our fingers together.

"Night Nay," her warm breath sends tingles through my body as it hits my ear.

I finally close my eyes with a smile on my face, letting sleep settle in. A girl could get used to this…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know what you're thinking… FINALLY! I didn't mean to leave you guys with a cliffhanger last chapter, but my intentions were good to lead up to this point. So… what happens next? You guys can expect the next chapter sometime this upcoming week. Thanks again for the support!

**Songs used:**

_**I Can't Make You Love Me**_ by **Bonnie Raitt**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**


	7. More Than Words

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 7: More than Words**

I'm woken up by the sun shining through my window. I slightly open my eyes to see the clock that reads "11:37 AM" and close my eyes again. Suddenly, thoughts of last night (or rather earlier this morning) flood through my mind and a faint smile begins to form on my face. _She kissed me, _I keep saying to myself, as my smile grows wider. I roll over and my nostrils are immediately filled with the wonderful aroma of honey and vanilla… Heather's scent.

I open my eyes and scrunch up my face when I realize that my blue-eyed beauty is nowhere to be found. _Where the hell is she? _Now, I'm starting to slightly panic as I go through every possible scenario to explain her absence. _What if it was just a dream? Or worse… what if it wasn't a dream and when she woke up, she regretted what happened between us? _I was so lost in my inner thoughts that I didn't notice that someone had entered my bedroom.

"Morning," her sweet voice greets me. Heather walks towards the bed and sits on the edge. "I made you this," she says, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks… I thought you might have left…" I mumble out, while sitting up to drink my beverage.

A small smile appears on her lips as she leans in and places a soft kiss on mine.

"Never…" she starts off, "I meant what I said last night."

I nod and ducked my head down, suddenly feeling very bashful in her presence.

"By the way, your phone has been going off non-stop," she says, handing me my phone. "Apparently, there have been a lot of people trying to get ahold of you," she states, sarcastically.

"Well… the most important person is currently right in front of me," I begin, suddenly feeling a little bold. "The others can wait," I state while leaning in and capturing Heather's lips briefly.

It's the first time that _I've_ kissed Heather and it felt amazing. Thinking of us possibly dating and being able to do that anytime I want is just mind-blowing. This stupid grin that is now plastered to my face may have to be surgically removed.

"Even so…" Heather says, breaking me away from my thoughts. "You should at least let everyone know that you're okay so they will stop worrying. If they're anything like me, then they might be slowly driving themselves insane until they hear back from you."

"You're right… I guess I have some apologizing to do," I state, agreeing with her. As I'm debating on whom to contact first and what I'm actually going to say to them for falling off the grid for a day, I have an epiphany. "Actually, I think I have an idea…"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Heather asks inquisitively.

"Dizzy is playing at Hotel Café tonight so I was thinking of just inviting everyone and letting them have free range on the open bar. Plus, it will kinda make up for bailing on dinner last night."

"I think that's a phenomenal idea," Heather says giddily.

"Good, then it's settled!" I exclaim. "I think I should call Di though… after you, she's probably the next one in line to freak the most out. I think the least I can do is apologize in person."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Heather states. "About Dianna… she knew about your feelings?"

"Yeah… she kinda figured it out on her own," I reply. "That girl's like a conversational wizard!"

A soft laugh emits from Heather's mouth. I still can't believe that I literally _just_ touch those lips with mine.

"So… does anyone else know besides Dianna and Dizzy?" she asks.

"No… at least not that I'm aware of," I begin. "I won't tell anyone else, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, it's not that…" she starts off. "I was just curious if this was like common knowledge that I was completely oblivious to."

"Like I said, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to tell you about my feelings," I respond. "The last thing I wanted was someone slipping up and telling you. Besides, I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me," I state honestly, bowing my head again.

"Hey, I'm glad you told me… it was really brave of you!" Heather states, lifting my chin up with her hand. "But for right now, I think it's best if you don't tell anyone else…"

"Oh, okay… I understand," I mumble out. I guess she's not as comfortable as she seemed to be earlier.

"Nay… I didn't mean it like that," she states. "I just meant that I think we need some time to figure out what exactly is going on between us before we start letting other people know."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I say, feeling a bit more relieved.

"I would like to tell Ashley though. I mean, she _is_ my roommate and I don't wanna have to explain myself if she starts questioning why I've been spending even more time with you," she chuckles out.

"I'd be good with that," I reply, a stupid grin forming on my face again. "I guess it would make it more real if you had someone to confide in too," I say, suddenly feeling very vulnerable again.

"Hey…" she says, grabbing my hand. "Look, I don't know what's gonna happen between us, but I want you to know that I'm not scared to let it happen. I don't care what other people may think… just _you_!"

"Okay…" is the only thing I can say.

Heather's words are so strong and confident. I'm glad that she's not scared about this new direction our relationship is taking, because honestly… I'm terrified! I'm scared to think that everything I've ever wanted is finally happening, but what if it's only temporary? What if eventually Heather realizes that she's not into dating chicks? I wouldn't blame her cuz up until I met her, I never thought I would be either.

"Well, it looks like you got a lot of calls to catch up on so I'm gonna leave you to it," Heather says, standing up from the bed. "Plus, I should probably get home… I'm sure Ashley's been a little worried about me."

"Yeah… could you relay my apology to her," I say with a big, cheesy smile.

"Sure, no problem…" she states, smiling back at me.

"So… will I see you later?" I ask, timidly.

"Did the invite to Dizzy's thingy not include me? I mean, I know you already apologized to me and stuff, but I don't wanna miss out on an opportunity for free drinks," Heather says with a little smirk on her face. Damn… that's sexy!

"Anyways…" I say, playfully rolling my eyes at her. "I was just checking. If Ashley's free, invite her too!"

"Will do… guess I'll see you tonight," she states, leaning down and placing yet another soft kiss on my lips.

"Wow…" I accidently breathe out loud.

Heather turns her head away slightly. I can see the tips of her ears turning a pinkish color. _Oh my God, is she blushing!_ Dammit Morris, you're adorableness will be the death of me!

"Uh… yeah, bye!" she stutters out while making a quick exit.

I lay my head back down and feel completely content and happy for once. I lean over and grab my phone from the night stand to begin the long list of "I'm sorry's" I have to make. After sorting through the dozens of missed calls and text messages, I finally make my way to the end of the list after an half an hour. I then send out my last 2 messages, one to Dianna and the other to Dizzy. It wasn't long before I got responses back from both of them.

**Di:** _Good to know u r still alive. Lunch 1 sounds good. Btw… u r paying, biatch! _

**Me: **_Language, Agron! Lol… see ya then!_

**Dizzy: **_Glad to hear that you finally had "the talk", even though you didn't mention the "L" word_

**Me: **_I know, but I didn't want to throw everything at her at once. At least this way, she can slowly adjust to idea of us dating and see where it goes from there_

**Dizzy: **_Very true! Nevertheless, at least it's out there now and she told you she had feelings too_

**Me: **_Yea, that was amazing! I still can't believe it!_

**Dizzy: **_Well, start believing it! You're an amazing girl, Naya… Heather knows that and is willing to explore a deeper relationship with you. Idk what anyone can say or do to make you realize that this is actually happening_

**Me: **_I know, I know… it's just that after all these years, I'm just shocked about this turn of events. I always expected the worst if I ever did tell her. I guess my mind still needs time to process this awesomeness lol_

**Dizzy: **_Indeed, it does. Aside from that, I'm excited about you guys coming to the show tonight! I like that we've gotten closer and have become better friends. I'm glad that I could help with the Heather situation_

**Me: **_Me too! Thanks again for listening to me blabber yesterday. You could've easily just slammed the door in my face_

**Dizzy: **_True, but that would've made things a little awkward next time you come in for a session _

**Me: **_You're an ass!_

**Dizzy: **_Actually, I'm an arse! See if I ever let you into my flat again! Lol_

**Me: **_You're silly! I gotta go get ready, but I'll see u tonight!_

**Dizzy: **_Alrighty, sounds good. Later Naya!_

**Me: **_Bye Diz!_

After finishing my various conversations, I put my phone down and make my way towards the shower. Today is gonna be a good day.

* * *

"Ashley, I'm home!" Heather says while walking through the front door.

"Hey, there you are!" Ashley replies, emerging from the kitchen. "Everything okay with Naya?"

"Uh, yeah… you could say that," she responds with a tiny smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Wait, what does that mean? And why do you have that look on your face?" Ashley questions.

"There's a lot of stuff that happened yesterday that I have to fill you in on," Heather begins, motioning to the couch for them to sit on. Ashley takes the hint and takes a seat.

"Okay… like what?" Ashley asks.

"Well, I already told you about the surprise visit from Taylor…" she states.

"Yeah, but you said you guys ended on good terms," Ashley states for confirmation.

"We did," Heather confirms, "but there's more." Heather waits for Ashley to nod before continuing. "Well… when Naya saw Taylor and me in the trailer, he was kneeling in front of me, so she thought he was proposing."

"Well, that makes sense… I can see why she might get that impression," Ashley responds.

"Anyways… after she left, Taylor said something that really surprised me," she begins. "He said that he thought Naya had feelings for me and that she was the reason why I didn't want to get back together with him."

"Huh…" Ashley accidently lets slip out. She then covers her mouth with her hand, seemingly trying to hide the smirk trying to appear on her face. Heather looks at her questioningly, but continues.

"So, I thought that idea was crazy and that he was grasping at straws to blame something or _someone_ for our break-up," she starts again. "I tried calling and texting Naya after he left, but she wouldn't pick up, as you know." Ashley nods, still covering her mouth with her hand. "Anyways, she finally came home around 3 this morning…"

"So… where did she go? And why?" Ashley inquires.

"She went to her friend Dizzy's house because Taylor was right… she_ does_ have feelings for me," Heather states.

"What?! Are you serious? How do you know… did she tell you?!" Ashley rushes out.

"Calm down, Ash…" the blonde dancer says. "When she got home, she told me everything from how she's had feelings for me since the day we met to why she never said anything…"

"So… what happened after she said all of that?" Ashley asks, even more intrigued than before.

"I kissed her," Heather simply states. Ashley's eye balls nearly pop out of her skull.

"I knew it!" Ashley yells out while pointing at Heather and jumping off of the couch. "I knew it… I fucking knew it! Sean owes me 20 bucks!"

"Wait, what?" Heather says, confused. "What do you mean, _you knew_?"

Ashley finally calms down after her little victory dance. She then gracefully takes her seat back on the couch, next to Heather.

"What I meant is that I've always felt like there was something more to your relationship, like you guys would be the perfect couple if Taylor wasn't in the picture."

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?" Heather questions.

"It wasn't my place… besides, it was just a hunch," Ashley begins. "I just always noticed how you 2 were together and how she looked at you sometimes. I certainly didn't want to put her on the spot or make things weird between you guys, especially if I was wrong."

"I guess I can understand that," she states. "I wonder how many other people have been thinking that."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asks.

"Apparently, Dianna has known for a while so it wouldn't be a far stretch for everyone else to think about that possibility," Heather replies. "I just feel kinda silly cuz she's been in front of me all of this time and I never knew," she says, shaking her head.

"That's because you kinda had your hands tied with Taylor. Plus, Naya cares about you… the last thing she would want to do is make things more complicated for you," Ashley reasons.

"That's what she said," Heather mumbles out. Both girls giggle.

"So… with this new revelation, where does that leave you two?" Ashley questions.

"We decided to just go with the flow and see what happens…" Heather responds.

"And how do you feel about that?" Ashley says.

"I feel excited and a little nervous," she starts off. "I mean, Taylor was my first in like _everything._ Starting a new relationship with anyone, let alone my best friend, is nerve-racking. But… I think this thing with Naya, whatever it is, could be something great!" Heather says with a blush.

"Well, I think it's great and I'm happy for you guys!" Ashley states, happily. "Just a fair warning though… I will be pissed if you guys wake me up during one of your sexcapades!"

"_Ashley_!" Heather yells out in shock, slapping her roommates' arm. "We haven't even gone out on a date yet… it's _way_ too early to be thinking about _that_!"

"C'mon, don't be such a prude… or else your va jay jay will dry up!" Heather's jaw drops to the floor while Ashley just smirks at her. "Naya is _Latina_… I'm just saying," Ashley says with a wink.

"You're terrible!" Heather gasps.

"And you love it! Happy humping!"

With those last words, Ashley leaps off of the couch and makes her way back into the kitchen. Heather remains on the couch, shaking her head while her dumbfounded expression never falters. Sex with Naya is the furthest thing from her mind right now. But… _sex with Naya_ would probably be earth-shattering and amazing.

* * *

After lunch with Dianna, I ran a few errands before heading home and getting ready for tonight. Dianna and I decided to drive together to the club since Heather and Ashley would be coming together. I told her that I would pick her up later, which was a nice break from her continuing to pester me on when I'm gonna ask Heather out on a date. I mean, it's only been 12 hours since Heather and I had our talk… can't a girl have a little time to process!

Anyways, I make it home in enough time to make myself look sexy, but casual. I pick up Dianna and we make it to Hotel Café just before 7. Immediately, I spot Darren, Lea, Cory, and a few other cast mates near the small stage. As I make my way closer to the group, I spot her… the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Heather's sporting a baby blue halter top (which makes her eyes pop even more), skinny jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. Even in her casual wear, she still manages to make my heart skip a beat.

"Hey you," she whispers into my ear.

"Hi…" I say back, mesmerized by her beauty.

"So, I hear drinks are on you for bailing last night," Harry says, breaking me from my trance.

"Yeah, yeah… you guys enjoy! And thanks for coming!" I say, addressing the group.

"Whoa, is that your girl Dizzy?" Kevin says. I nod my head. "She's hot!"

"Calm yourself, Little Bee," I giggle, looking at the stage and smiling at Dizzy when she spots me. Dizzy looks over at Heather and then back at me, winking so obviously.

"So, you gonna hook a brotha up?" Kevin questions. I shake my head at him.

"Relax… I'll introduce all of you guys after the show," I state.

The lights start to dim, so I guess that means it's showtime.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming out tonight. My name is Dizzy James…"

"She's British too! Fuck yeah, that's hot!" Mark says, louder than a whisper. He and Kevin high-five each other like eight year olds.

"Shhh!" I say with conviction, like I went to school for it to become proficient. Heather softly laughs at me, making my heart melt.

"I thought we start the night off with a little fun. This is a song I wrote with my buddy Olly back home. Some of you might recognize it cuz it just started playing in the States. Anyways, enjoy!" Dizzy states, picking up her acoustic guitar.

_**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand**_

So far, I'm really digging this song. I haven't really gotten to hear other songs that Dizzy has written for other artists. What can I say though… the kid is talented.

_**Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**_

As I continue to listen to the song, I can't help to think about the possible trouble I'm getting myself into, telling Heather how I feel. Between our families, friends, and the media… we're in for a possible rough road ahead. Honestly though, whatever happens from this point… I'm ready to face it head on. With Heather by my side, I feel like I can do anything.

"Hope you guys enjoyed that. Now, I'm gonna slow things down a bit with an old favorite of mine," Dizzy says.

I hadn't noticed that the last song had ended due to being stuck in my inner monologue. _My bad_. I look around at my co-workers and everyone seems to be having a good time. I think a few of them have gotten a little carried away with the open bar. Man, this is gonna be an expensive night. I hear the first few chords of the next song playing and immediately recognize it.

_**Oh, no, no, no, no, no...**_

_**When you feel it in your body**_  
_**You found somebody who makes you change your ways**_  
_**Like hanging with your crew**_  
_**Said you act like you're ready**_  
_**But you don't really know**_  
_**And everything in your past, you wanna let it go**_

Damn… why did she have to sing _this_ song! This song is like my kryptonite when it comes to Heather. In fact, we sung it last night at Dizzy's house before I spilled the beans. I think she's just fucking with me for good measure. Well played James…_ well played._

_**I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that, this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...**_

_**U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back**_

"Shit yeah, I've got it bad! That girl is _fine_!" Mark yells out, his inhibitions clearly lowered. "Seriously Nay, you gotta hook me up!"

"Negative, Ghostrider…" I respond. "Love ya to death Mark, but there's no way in hell I'd let you near my homegirl!"

"That's fucked up, Nay… I thought we were better than that!" Mark fakes being hurt, placing his hand over his heart. I just smile at him cuz he really is a good guy, but he's also a horn dog.

_**U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track**_

"Don't take it too personally… you know I got first dibs anyways, right Nay?" Kevin asks.

"Yes… you would be the lesser of 2 evils," I respond. Kevin smiles so I guess that answer was acceptable to him.

_**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about**_

I chance a glance at Heather, who's been standing next to me the entire time. I catch her eyes briefly before she turns away, smiling shyly while biting the straw swimming in her fruity drink.

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad**_

I take a chance and brush my hand against hers, trying to be a subtle as possible. She immediately reciprocates and links her pinkie with mine. We stay like this for the remainder of the song, caught in our own little Brittana-like world.

* * *

After a couple more songs, Dizzy takes a break and I finally get to introduce her to my peeps. She seems to be getting along with everyone, which is a plus cuz I can totally see her being a part of our little Glee outings… Ashley's already an honorary member. As I make my way to the bar to get her a water, I see that she and Heather are conversing.

"So… is Dizzy your real name?" Heather asks.

"Yep, it sure is! I could show you some identification if you don't believe me," Dizzy responds.

"I think I need to see that," Heather says, slightly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Dizzy reaches into her pocket and presents a California driver's license to Heather.

"Dizzy Alexis James… no shit!" Heather exclaims. "That's awesome! Who came up with that?"

"My dad did," Dizzy starts off. "He said that when he first saw me after I was born, his head started spinning and he felt really dizzy… just like the first time he ever laid eyes on my mum. The name just seemed appropriate," she finishes.

"Oh my God… that's like one of the sweetest things I've ever heard!" Heather says, full of excitement.

"I know, right!" Dizzy states. "It's rare for some people to just _know_ that they've found their soul mate at first sight. 30 years later and my folks are still as happy as the day they met!"

"That's amazing! You're gonna make me cry," Heather pouts.

"Please don't… I still have the second half of my set to finish," Dizzy deadpans before cracking a smile.

"I think you've been hanging out with Naya too much," Heather chuckles out.

"Perhaps… can I say something though, and hopefully I'm not over-stepping my boundaries," Dizzy asks. When Heather gives her a nod, she continues. "I've heard the way Naya talks about you and I've seen the way she looks at you… I just hope that you realize how crazy she is about you…"

"I do…" Heather trails off. "Thank you for whatever you did to give her the courage to finally tell me," she says sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," Dizzy says with a smile.

I make my way back to Heather and Dizzy and hand her the water I got for her.

"Thanks, I really needed that!" Dizzy says, taking a big gulp of her drink.

"No prob!" I say in return. "So, what do you think of the rest of the cast?"

"Everyone's really cool. I can see why you guys have so much fun on set," Dizzy states.

"Yeah, it's a blast. You should totally come visit! I'll give you a tour and everything!" I reply.

"I'd love that!" Dizzy exclaims.

"I bet Kevin and Mark would love it too," Heather snickers. Sensing Dizzy's confusion, I fill in the blanks.

"It seems that a couple of the boys want to get to know you a little better," I say, pointing over at dumb and dumber.

"Ah, I see what you mean…" Dizzy says. "Honestly, I'd be more interested in getting to know Darren a little better… I love him as Blaine and he seems so down-to-earth in person."

"Really… we'll see what we can do. Don't worry… we'll make it happen!" Heather says with a wink.

"Cool beans! Well, I think that's my cue to get back on stage. See you guys in a bit, yeah!" Dizzy states while rushing back on stage.

"I think her and Darren would make a cute couple!" Heather exclaims.

"Yeah, they would. When I first met her, she reminded me a little of Darren," I state. "Plus, they got the whole Asian thing going on."

"What are you talking about?" Heather asks incredulously.

"You know… Darren's half-Filipino and half-Irish while Dizzy is half-black and half-Thai," I state like it's the most obvious thing.

"I thought she was British…" Heather questions.

"She is… her father is British," I state. "Black people can be British too."

"Wow… I totally just had a Brittany moment!" Heather states, shaking her head.

"Yeah… a little bit," I state, gesturing with my thumb and index finger. She lightly slaps me on the shoulder and smiles at me.

"Alright folks, I like to bring up a special guest on stage for the next song," Dizzy says, breaking us away from our ridiculous conversation.

"Please everyone give a nice, warm welcome to Naya Rivera!" Dizzy's voice echoes through the mic.

"What?" I state, confused. Hearing my name has definitely caught me off guard. I look up at Dizzy as she motions for me to join her. I mouth "no" to her, but that doesn't appear to be acceptable to my cast mates who are yelling at me from behind.

"C'mon Nay… you're being summoned!" Heather says while nudging me forward. Damn peer-pressure… my mother warned me about this!

I finally make it to the stage and have a seat next to Dizzy. I have no idea what we're about to sing, but the look on Dizzy's face says that she's up to no good.

"You guys are in for a real treat tonight," she starts off. "Naya here is gonna perform one of the songs that will be on her debut album!"

"What are you doing?" I whisper over to her.

"Just giving you a little more encouragement," Dizzy says, smirking. "Alright guys, "_The Other Side of Me_" in 3, 2, 1…" she yells to the band behind her.

My eyes widen as I hear the song that Dizzy wants me to sing in front of not only strangers, but my co-workers and most importantly… Heather. It's too late to exit stage left cuz now the music is playing. I look over at Dizzy to see the small grin on her face. Touché James… _touché!_

_**I was there for you when your relationship fell through**_

_**I was there to help you just like any friend would do**_

_**I even tried to help you move on, find somebody new**_

_**Although I was always thinking to myself, "if only you knew"**_

I look out into the crowd and see everyone bobbing their heads. That eases my nerves slightly.

_**I don't know what this feeling is coming over me**_

_**But I think for now I should just let it be**_

I then find Heather, staring right at me. If she didn't know beforehand how I felt, then she would definitely know now.

_**If only you could see the other side of me**_

_**The side that could turn out to be everything you need**_

_**More than just your friend is what I want to be**_

_**The shoulder you can lean on when you're feeling weak**_

_**The other side of me**_

I break eye contact with Heather momentarily. I think it would get a little suspicious if I just stared at her the whole time.

_**I wonder how things got to be this way**_

_**I was never expecting it, but then it just hit me one day**_

_**How can I pretend not to have these feelings for you**_

_**Guess I'm just waiting for a sign to tell me what I should do**_

I close my eyes while reciting those particular lyrics, thinking about all of the suffering I put myself through over the past few years. As I get back to the chorus, I open my eyes to the reality that's in front of me. This is really happening.

_**Why can't you see all the things that you've been looking for**_

_**Have been inside of me, maybe you've just been too distracted to see**_

_**Just take a chance, you never know what you could find**_

_**Maybe true romance, don't let this moment pass you by**_

_**You never know what could happen if you're too afraid to try**_

_**So, here I stand in front of you with my heart on the line**_

I lock eyes with Heather again. At this point, I don't care who sees me staring at her. She knows the truth and that's all that matters. Let the others wonder and speculate cuz I'm not hiding how I feel about her anymore.

_**If only you could see the other side of me**_

_**The girl that's everything you want and need…**_

And with that, I see a single tear forming in the corner of her eye. I don't like seeing her cry, but in this case… I think it's a good thing.

_**So here I stand in front of you…**_

_**I've got nothing to prove, nothing left to lose**_

The song ends and everyone applauds for me. I look back at Heather and see her mouth the words "thank you" to me. I smile at her and then turn to Dizzy.

"I'm going to murder you, "I say to her through a smile. She just smiles back at me and says "you're welcome".

I step off stage to see Dianna waiting for me.

"That was subtle," she teases.

"Shut up," I say, playfully pushing her away from me.

"In all seriousness though… that was really sweet!" Dianna says.

I smile as we make our way back to the group. Everyone praises me by saying how much they loved the song. I take my spot next to Heather to watch the rest of Dizzy's set.

"That was beautiful," Heather whispers in my ear.

"You're beautiful," I whisper back.

* * *

After Dizzy finishes her last song, everyone says their goodbyes and I pay the tab. As we walk outside to our respective cars, I run to catch up to Heather and Ashley.

"Hey, can I steal you for a sec?" I ask.

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting in the car Heath," Ashley replies.

"This was fun, the whole gang together again," Heather states.

"Yeah, it definitely was," I agree.

"And that song… it was just amazing!" Heather exclaims.

"It was about you, ya know…" I trail off, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I kinda hoped it was, but I didn't want to ask," she says, fidgeting with her fingers. "No one's ever written a song for me before."

"To be honest… most of the songs I've written are about you," I say softly.

"You're too much for me, Naya… I don't know how I didn't realize it before," Heather states while her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"As long as you realize it now, that's all that really matters," I state simply.

Heather just smiles at me, assuming that she can't find whatever words she wants to say. I take her silence as an opening to continue.

"Heather, will you go out on a date with me?" I blurt out.

Before I know it, Heather is engulfing me with the biggest hug ever. She squeezes me extra tight before letting me go.

"I'd love to!"

The biggest smile possible is now plastered on my face. The girl of my dreams just agreed to go on a date with me! If I could do a backflip, I would be doing them all over this parking lot right now.

"Let me walk you to your car before Ashley starts to worry," I say, jokingly.

We make it Heather's car and I open the passenger side door for her, allowing her to slip in.

"Thanks for the invite Nay," Ashley says from the driver seat.

"No prob, Ash! Drive safely and let me know when you get home," I state, leaning into the car so that I can actually see the brunette.

"Will do," Ashley says back.

"Goodnight Heather," I say while leaning back so that I can shut her door. Heather grabs my face and plants a short, but meaningful kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Nay," she whispers back, leaving me stunned.

"Okay," I say while aimlessly trying to shut her door. When I finally manage, I make my way towards my car and find a nearly conscious Dianna.

"You wanna just crash at my place, Di?" I ask the hot mess sitting next to me.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea!" Dianna slurs out in a terrible British accent. I don't mind though, maybe because I'm currently on cloud nine.

Just as I'm about to put my car in drive and go towards my house, my phone alerts me to a new text message.

**HeMo:** _I can't wait til our 1__st__ date cuz honestly… I want to date the shit outta u!_

If possible, I just fell even more in love with this girl.

"What are you smiling about?" Dianna inquires.

"Oh, nothing… tonight was just a good night," I state simply.

**Me:** _I approve that message and look forward to that… very much _

With happy thoughts swimming inside my head and a drunk Dianna Agron by my side, I put my phone down and make my way home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry that I couldn't get this to you any sooner… it sucks when real life gets in the way of my FanFiction time! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one… their first date! For those of you who want steamier lip-lock sessions, don't worry cuz it's coming soon. Right now I'm trying to take it slow since this relationship is brand new to both of them for very different reasons. Thanks again for the love and support!

-Kris

**Songs used:**

_**Troublemaker**_ by **Olly Murs**

_**U Got it Bad**_ by **Usher**

_**The Other Side of Me**_ by **Naya Rivera (aka Me)**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**


	8. First Date

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 8: First Date**

After a week has past, the big day has finally arrived… my first date with Heather. We've only seen each other a couple of times, very briefly, throughout the week due to our busy schedules. She's had a pretty intense work week, preparing for the routines for Sectionals. I, on the other hand, have pretty much been living at the studio trying to finish up my album. It's been a good distraction though, seeing that I'm kinda freaking out about this date.

Sure… I've been on plenty of dates before, but usually I'm not the one planning them. I've been racking my brain like crazy trying to figure out what the perfect date for Heather would be. Dianna, Dizzy, and Ashley collectively told me to calm my tits and just make sure we do something fun. Even though I took their advice, I'm still nervous as hell. This date marks the official beginning of our romantic relationship so it has to go well. I know that I'm probably putting way too much pressure on myself, but it's for Heather… I only want the best for her.

I finally make it to her house, 10 minutes before our date officially starts. I give myself a little pat on the back for actually being on-time, let alone early, for something. I take one final deep breath and knock on the door.

"Hey, what's up Nay," Ashley greets me. "C'mon in… Heather should be down in a minute."

"Thanks Ash! How've you been?" I say, stepping inside.

"Good, good… HeMo, you're hot date is here!" Ashley replies, yelling towards the stairs.

I laugh silently at Ashley antics. This girl is crazy, but I love it.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" Ashley asks.

"Most definitely…" I respond. "Oh, before I forget... this is for you and Zach."

I hand Ashley a bag of catnip for Heather's cat and a DVD for her.

"Oh my God… is this the new Twilight?!" Ashley yells out, excitedly.

"That's what I hear," I state simply. Ashley surprises me when she throws her arms around me and engulfs me into a bear-like hug. "Ash, as much as I adore you… I need you to let me go," I barely manage to get out.

"My bad," Ashley says, holding up her fist and releasing her Kung Fu grip. "But seriously, how did you get this? It's not scheduled to be released for another few months!"

"Let's just say that I know people…" I say with a smug tone to my voice. "Actually… I know Dizzy, and she knows people, so…"

"Well, whoever you know… thank you! I know what I'm gonna be doing tonight!" Ashley exclaims, pulling me in for another hug, less bone-crushing than the last.

"It looks like I've been missing out on all of the fun…" Heather says, suddenly appearing in the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ashley ponders.

"Long enough to be sad that I didn't get a special present from Naya," she says with her adorable pout.

"Actually, I was saving yours for last," I say, reaching behind me to grab the bouquet of flowers I had laid on the counter. "These are for you…"

I hand her a bouquet of multi-colored roses: 4 yellow, 3 white, 2 red, and 2 orange, nestled around a single lavender rose. I see a sparkle in Heather's magnetic blue eyes and a tiny smile forming on her lips. Ashley takes the hint that this is sort of an intimate moment and subtly makes herself scarce.

"Nay… they're beautiful…" Heather says, breathlessly.

"Wait, there's more…" I state, reciting my well-prepared speech in my head.

"No, really… you didn't have to…" she starts to say, but I cut her off by placing my index finger on her lips and gently shushing her. She closes her mouth, giving me the green light to continue.

"The yellow represents the joy and happiness that I've experienced over the last few years with you. The brightest of the color alone doesn't even begin to compare to how you light up my life just by being in it," I start off, fighting through the emotions I'm feeling. "You're so pure and innocent and I respect that so much. I look forward to this new chapter in our relationship, which is what the white ones mean," I continue. "The red ones symbolize how prominent your beauty and perfection is to me, while the orange ones represent my desire and excitement to explore this untraveled territory with you." I pause briefly.

"What about the purple one?" Heather asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

"The lavender one represents every feeling that I've had since the day I met you," I say shyly.

I don't specifically tell Heather that the lavender rose is used to express feelings of love at first sight because that would've been _way_ too deep. I like the vagueness of my explanation cuz it leaves the rest up to the imagination (although she could just Google it if it's that important for her to know).

I'm waiting for Heather to say something, but instead the response I get is _so_ much better. Heather gently grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to her, connecting our lips. It's soft and sensual… it's perfect. I find myself trying to hold back the whimper that is desperately trying to escape. And as if she were reading my freaking mind, Heather slowly pulls away. I groan at the loss of contact, but am also thankful that I didn't lose myself.

"Damn, she's good!" Ashley's voice breaks us from our close-quarters. "Nay, if things don't work out between you and Heath… I'm available," she says with a wink.

"What? No you're not!" Heather says in shock, throwing the bag of catnip at her. All I can do is smile at the exchange between the roommates. "I'm gonna tell Sean!"

"Shh… he doesn't have to know!" Ashley states. "Besides, I was just saying… the girl should know she has options!" she concludes before they both lose it and start laughing uncontrollably.

I shake my head at them with a silly grin on my face as I walk towards the front door.

"So… I'm gonna go on this date," I begin. "I just need to know who's coming with me."

An innocent, yet very sexy smirk appears on Heather's face.

"Don't wait up Ash!" Heather exclaims. And with that, she walks over to me, loops her arm through mine, and we head out to officially start our date.

* * *

My idea for the date was to keep it casual and fun. I didn't want to do something too over-the-top and overly romantic since this is uncharted territory. I decided to treat it as if it was just a hangout between 2 friends so that if the paparazzi caught us, they wouldn't think much of it… however, we would know it was_ so_ much more than that. I tried to keep the activities of the date as secretive as possible so that Heather would be pleasantly surprised. The only thing I told her was to wear something casual and that would keep her warm.

For the first part of the date, I thought we'd keep it simple and grab a couple of hot dogs from one of the street vendors. As we enjoyed our food, we walked through the local park, just talking and laughing like we always did. After that, it was about a 15 minute drive to our main destination. As I pull into a parking space, I see Heather's facial expression light up as she realizes where we are.

"We're going ice skating!" Heather says with excitement.

"Yeah… I figure it's something neither one of us had done before, so it will probably be fun trying not to bust our asses," I joke. "Plus, given the situation… I thought it would be a good place to start that new chapter for us," I say more seriously.

"I think it's the perfect place to start this journey with you," Heather responds.

We smile at each momentarily, basking in the significance of this date. _So_ much is riding on this… whether we just decide to remain best friends or if there's potential to be something greater. I break our stare-off to hop out of the car and open Heather's door for her. She smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek while exiting the car. We then walk into the skating rink, arm in arm.

As we walk in, we grab our skates and observe the people already on the ice. You can immediately determine the newbies from the seasoned vets. Hopefully, this is just like regular skating. The last time I did that though was about a year ago. After we had to shoot at the skating rink in Season 1, the gang thought it would be fun to do again… without the cameras. It turned out to be a lot of fun and got added to the list of hangouts we did as a group outing.

"You ready to make complete fools out of ourselves?" Heather asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I respond.

With those last words, my skates hit the ice and I almost lose it completely. Luckily, Heather is there to catch me and keep me from falling on my face. As we slowly start to move around the rink, I start to get the hang of it. Heather, on the other hand, is just naturally graceful and looks like she's been skating for years. As we continue to skate, _"Gangnam Style"_ begins to play through the speakers.

"I saw part of your rehearsal for this number…" I state. "It's gonna be pretty bad ass."

"Yeah, it's been really fun. The new guys are doing great," Heather says. "It would be better if you were there though."

"I wish I could be there too… for obvious reasons," I state honestly. I slightly lose my footing again, but Heather rescues me. Some might think that making myself look like a fool on a first date isn't the best way to impress the girl I'm crazy about. However… every time I almost slip, Heather gets that much closer to me. You do the math!

As we make it around the rink for the umpteenth time, Ke$ha's new song plays.

_**I hear your heart (heart) beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Heather exclaims.

"Yeah, Ke$ha is a beast!" I reply. "You totally killed those 2 numbers you did on Glee!"

"You're just saying that," Heather responds bashfully.

"No, I'm really not…" I state. "No one can move like you HeMo!" I say, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Nay, you're sweet!" Heather says. "I hope they let me do this song… it would be a blasty blast!"

"You're too much…" I chuckle out loudly.

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

* * *

After a few more songs, Heather and I finally take a break. Heather takes a seat while I get us a couple of Icee's, one cherry and one Coke. The blue raspberry one looked very appealing, but I figured it would be best not to have a blue tongue and matching lips when I kiss her goodnight. I'm just saying… it's not very sexy. As we continue to chat and finish up our cold beverages, the DJ makes an announcement.

"Alrighty, we're gonna slow things down a bit… especially for all you love birds out there!"

Heather and I look at each other, waiting to hear what the DJ has selected to _set the mood_, so to speak.

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

Heather continues to stare at me and reaches out her hand.

"Whataya say?" Heather asks.

"I say… after you," I respond, grabbing her hand.

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

As soon as our hands connect, I feel a spark shoot through my body. She leads me back onto the ice and we begin to skate again.

_**Cuz it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Those words could not have been more accurate. If you asked me right now how many other people were skating around us, I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't be able to because the only thing I see right now are the sparkling blue eyes on Heather's face.

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_**Just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

I'm thinking back to all of the times I thought about telling her and exactly what I would've said. But none of that matters right now… not when I'm currently holding hands with the girl I love. And it's more that just 2 friends holding hands or even our characters holding hands… _this_ is real!

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

Heather spins me around playfully. When I stop, ending up face-to-face with her, my breath hitches in my throat. Sheer perfection is all I see. We are so close right now, lips centimeters a part. I want to kiss her. I think she wants to kiss me too by the way her eyes keep flickering between my eyes and my lips. I restrain myself though, knowing that there will be a more suitable time for that later.

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

* * *

After the intensity of that song and _that_ moment wear off, Heather and I are back to our goofy selves. When the next song comes on, we put on an impromptu performance like we were shooting an episode of Glee or something.

_**I see you walk by, extra fly  
Baby where you going?  
Can I roll? (Is it cool if I come with you, baby?)**_

_**Oh Oh**_

**_Livin' beach life_**  
**_Feelin' right_**  
**_You're the hottest, everybody knows_**  
**_Oh oh_**

Heather starts off, while I provide the backing vocals. I then take over the next line of phrasing.

_**Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh huh**_

**_Let's turn it up, turn it up_**  
**_Let me know what's up_**  
**_Don't just stand there_**  
**_Girl, I gotta know_**  
**_Uh huh_**

Heather and I are probably getting all kinds of weird looks right now, but neither of us could care less. We're caught in our own little world and it feels amazing. For the chorus, we decide to mix it up and do it round-robin style, going back and forth between lines.

_**Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah**_

**_Say somethin'_**  
**_Cause you're driving me crazy_**  
**_Say somethin'_**  
**_Cause you're driving me wild_**  
**_Say somethin'_**  
**_The way you're workin' it baby_**  
**_It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_Yeah, yeah_**

* * *

"Wow! I don't remember the last time I had that much fun!" Heather beams with excitement.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," I respond, displaying a small fist pump while walking towards my car.

"Gosh, you're silly… what am I gonna do with you?" Heather chuckles out. "But seriously… thank you for a lovely night, Naya!"

"It was my pleasure," I say, smiling at her.

After acting like complete fools, we decide to call it a night and head back to Heather's house. As we exchange light conversation, the radio softly plays in the background.

_**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)**_

"So…" I trail off.

"So…" Heather echoes me.

"I was just wondering… since the date was a success…" I trail off again, suddenly feeling very shy.

"You want to know what that means for _us_…" Heather finishes my thought. I nod my head, agreeing with her assumption.

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever**_

"I think…" she starts off, leaving me in suspense. "I think it means we're dating," Heather says simply.

I take my eyes off the road momentarily to glance over at her several times. Suddenly, my grip on the steering wheel has tightened and my knuckles are starting to turn white. Sensing my lack of belief, Heather places her hand on my thigh and squeezes it lightly.

"We're dating, Naya… if that's cool with you," Heather states.

I do a double take in her direction, nodding my head feverishly like I'm on crack or something. I start smiling so hard that my dimple is actually starting to hurt.

_**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away…  
Going away**_

"Good!" Heather exclaims, giving me one last squeeze on my thigh before putting her hand back in her lap.

* * *

We drive in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes, neither one of us knowing what to say next. And so we just sit there, listening to the radio.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do**_

As the music plays, I can't get over the fact that I am actually dating Heather Morris!

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you**_

Everything seems to be falling into place… everything seems too good to be true.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted**_

This is all I've ever wanted and it's finally happening…

_**And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I…**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

And as if she were mimicking the lyrics, Heather grabs my right hand from the steering wheel and places a delicate kiss to it. She then rests my hand on her lap, interlocking our fingers. Our hands stay linked for the remainder of the car ride.

* * *

We arrive back at Heather's place and once again, I open the door for her. We walk the path to her front door and remain on her porch.

"So… that's what a date with Naya Rivera is like," Heather says playfully.

"I guess. I don't know… you'd have to ask her," I say, playing along.

"I had a really great time tonight, Nay!" Heather says sincerely.

"Me too, Heath!" I reply. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to," she responds.

"Yeah, definitely…" I start off. "Well, I guess I should be going… goodnight Heather."

I take one last look into Heather's crystal blue eyes before simultaneously closing my own and leaning in. My lips connect with hers and I can't help but feel the jolt of electricity that runs through my body. I cup Heather's face with my hands while keeping a soft, yet steady pace. Heather reciprocates by wrapping her arms around my lower back, bringing me closer.

We stay like this for a couple of minutes before I start to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Heather asks, resting her forehead against mine.

"Nothing… I just think that I should probably go before this gets outta hand and I mess this up."

"What are you even talking about? How could you mess this up?" Heather questions.

"I don't know… I just don't want to get too carried away and possibly do something you don't wanna do."

"Nay… look at me," Heather says, tilting her head back slightly to look me in the eyes. "Why are you so timid all of a sudden? I mean, I've never seen you act like this until recently."

She was right. Usually, I had much more confidence in myself when it came to my dating life. In that aspect, I was kinda like Santana… minus the slutiness before she realized her feelings for Brittany. Around Heather though, all traces of my confidence were gone.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just afraid of doing something stupid or something that will offend you," I start off. "Basically, you hold all of the power in regards to whether this relationship happens. I'm just trying to do the right things so that you don't stop liking me," I state honestly, completely vulnerable.

"Naya…" Heather says, gripping my face. "For once, will you please stop over-thinking everything? I just need you to get out of your own head and see that everything you've been doing is fine," she continues. "I like you and you like me… that's all that matters. Besides, you know I would tell you if you did something that I wasn't cool with."

"I know…" I finally say. "I just wanted everything to be perfect and not awkward or rushed."

"What makes you think it wasn't perfect?" she asks, rhetorically I presume. "Right now, I'm standing at my door step, making out with one of the hottest girls in the world!"

I shake my head, but Heather stops me.

"I mean it, Nay…" she continues. "I'm doing exactly what I've wanted to do since you picked me up for our date. And you know what else I wanna do?"

I shake my head "no" because words are completely lost on me at the moment.

"I wanna take you upstairs, lay you down on my bed, and make out with you some more… is that okay with you?" Heather says in an innocent, yet seductive tone.

My jaw drops open as I become even more baffled by this turn of events. Heather smirks at me before releasing her grip, finding her keys in her purse, and unlocking the door. She immediately grabs my hand and pulls me inside towards the direction of her bedroom. Once we make it inside her room, she closes the door and guides me to her bed, gently pushing me back until I'm lying flat on her comforter.

Our lips instantly connect again and already, I feel like they are on fire. The soft and sensual kisses are still there, but mixed in with more passionate and frantic ones with Heather on top of me. We find a steady rhythm and continue to mold our lips against each other. Feeling bold, I slide my tongue against her lower lip and hear a tiny whimper from her direction. Heather slowly opens her mouth and grants me access. The first touch of her tongue against mine nearly kills me as I release an embarrassingly low moan out. It doesn't seem to bother Heather though because I hear a whimper leave her mouth again. Gaining more confidence, I flip Heather over so now she is on her back and I'm on top of her.

I never want this moment or feeling to end, but the need for oxygen is becoming more and more apparent. I reluctantly break my lips away from hers, as we both breathe in and out heavily. I roll onto my back so that I can lie beside her and get a better intake of air. A smile creeps onto my face as my brain catches up with the events that just took place. I just made out with Heather freaking Morris… like legitimately made out with her, with tongue and everything! I feel like a freaking rock star!

"_Best. Date. Ever._" I manage to get out between breaths.

"Naya…" Heather starts off. I look over at her to give her my attention. "Shut up and kiss me!"

And with that, I do what I'm told. We kiss until the early hours of the morning. We kiss until our lips are swollen and slightly blue. We kiss and kiss some more until exhaustion finally sets in and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! So, what did you think? I tried to show Naya's softer side, which still makes her pretty vulnerable with all things Heather. But, have no fear… the sexy and sassy Naya will be making its appearance soon enough. Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed this story. The next chapter is in the works. On a side note… I know I used one of the songs in one of my short stories, but I just love it so much that I had to use it again!

**Songs used:**

_**Gangnam Style**_ by **PSY**

_**Die Young**_ by **Ke$ha**

_**You and Me**_ by **Lifehouse**

_**Say Somethin**_' by **Austin Mahone**

_**Crush**_ by **David Archuleta**

_**Wanted**_ by **Hunter Hayes**

**Disclaimer**: I own **NOTHING!**


	9. Something More

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 9: Something More**

"… and 5, 6, 7, 8…" Zach counts off.

_**Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in**_

The cast follows the fairly simple choreography as the music plays in the background. Normally any time the group had a big number to perform, the tin shed would be filled with sweaty bodies crowding together until they got the steps just right. However, this particular routine was less dancing and more making sure everyone was in the right place.

_**They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win**_

After running through the routine successfully a couple of times, Zach tells the cast to break for lunch. Everyone remains in the tin shed, lounging around, and discussing where they might want to eat at.

"Hey Heather…" Jenna starts off. After she gets the blonde's attention, she continues. "Do you remember Michael's friend Harrison?"

Heather scrunches her forehead, trying to match a face with that particular name.

"Is he the guy that does like special effects or something?" Heather questions.

"Yep, that's the one," Jenna replies.

"I guess I remember him then," Heather replies, playfully. "What about him?"

"Well… me and Michael were talking and we thought that maybe you guys should hang out sometime," Jenna says.

"You mean like a date?" Heather asks, slowly.

"Yeah… what do ya think?" Jenna inquires.

"Umm… thanks, but I'm good," Heather says politely.

"Oh, okay…" Jenna states, sounding a little disappointed. "Is it still too early to be setting you up?"

Heather chokes on a laugh. She coughs a few times to get out the giggles and compose herself a little.

"No… this has nothing to do with Taylor," she replies. "I've been over that for a while now."

"Then what is it?" Jenna asks, seemingly confused.

"Yeah Heath… what's the problem?" Kevin now questions.

Heather silently contemplates on what her response should be. Her and Naya have been dating for 2 months now, but haven't told anyone else about their courtship. The topic had come up a few times during the past couple of months, but both girls were more focused on enjoying their time together with watching TV, cuddling, and very hot make-out sessions. For a split-second, a smirk flashes on Heather's face as she thinks about the extra benefits she gets from Naya since they've been dating.

"Is there something about Harrison that you don't like?" Jenna's voice breaks Heather from her thoughts about a certain Latina.

"Huh? I mean no… it's not that," Heather quickly recovers.

"Okay, so what gives?" Jenna questions again.

"It's just that…" Heather trails off. "I'm kinda seeing someone…" she mumbles out, bowing her head to cover the light shade of pink starting to form on her cheeks.

"What?!" Vanessa exclaims. "I'm like your sister from another mister and I know nothing about this!"

"Hold on a sec… if anyone should be upset, it should be me," Chord begins to say. "I am your newly fake boyfriend!"

"You've been holding out HeMo…" Jenna interrupts. "Who's this guy anyway? Do we know him?"

"Yeah, like how did you guys meet? And why didn't you tell us!" Vanessa says.

"Yeah, Heath… I thought we were better than that!" Kevin joins in.

Heather is starting to feel the pressure now with all of these questions being thrown at her rapidly. She feels like she's committed a crime and is being interrogated for information that she's not quite ready to share yet. Heather's head feels like it's spinning and she knows the questions won't stop until she gives her friends an answer. The only thing Heather is thinking is how she wished Naya was there to hold her and calm her down.

And as if the Heavens were answering her prayers, the image of a gorgeous, dark-haired Latina comes into her eyesight.

* * *

"Nay…" Heather says with a confused tone.

"Hey you," I greet her, slightly biting my lower lip.

The look on Heather's face appears to be one of happiness and relief.

"Bee!" Kevin yells, jumping up to hug me. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, ya know…" I say playfully. "I was just in the neighborhood."

"Naya, since you're here… maybe you can help us," Jenna suggests.

I look around the room, a bit confused on whatever it is I just walked in on.

"Umm… sure?" I state. "What's going on?"

"Well… it seems your best friend here has a new man in her life and failed to share the juicy details with us," Vanessa states, matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" is the only thing I can say at this moment. I look over at Heather and she silently mouths "sorry" to me.

"Anyways, we figured you would know who this guy is since she tells you everything," Jenna states.

"Well…" I slowly state, not really sure on what I should tell them.

Heather and I had briefly talked about how and when to tell our friends about our blossoming relationship, but this was certainly not one of the scenarios we had envisioned.

"C'mon Nay, spit it out!" Vanessa demands.

"Okay, okay… chill out!" I reply, trying to calm everyone down. "Heather_ is_ dating someone…"

I look at Heather again and we seem to have one of those silent conversations as everyone around us impatiently waits for me to continue.

"… it's still pretty new so she doesn't want to jinx it by saying anything too early," I state. "The only thing I really know is that she seems to be happy… so, I'm happy for her," I conclude, smiling at Heather.

"Oh, c'mon Nay Nay…" Jenna responds. "You gotta give us something… like a name or profession."

"Sorry guys… that's really all I know," I state.

As I continue to address the group, I look back at Heather and signal her to escape while she can. Everyone is so caught up in probing me for answers that no one notices Heather sneak out the back door of the tin shed.

* * *

After being formally interrogated by my _so_-called friends and co-workers for 15 minutes or so, I finally get the chance for freedom and make my way towards me and Heather's shared trailer. I knock on the door a few times, but get no answer. I then quietly enter the trailer and see the most adorable sight in front of me. Heather has her headphones in as she prances around the trailer, lost in her own little world. I lean against the trailer door, enjoying this private moment.

_**Never wanna stand up for myself  
Never wanna get in the way, I said it  
I don't know what the plan is  
But you can share with me**_

Heather's voice is so soft and angelic… I feel like I'm in Heaven.

_**'Cause I'll be listening here**_

_**To everything you say, I won't turn away  
And I'll listen, open up my heart and  
I must say that I love you, so**_

Her voice has gotten a lot stronger since the first season. I'm glad that she's been getting to showcase it more this season. She totally deserves it.

_**Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
And it's better this time than ever before  
Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
And it's better this time than I've ever known**_

Just watching her bounce around our trailer like a little school girl gives me butterflies.

"Holy crap, Nay!" Heather lets out in a high-pitch voice. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Hmm… long enough," I say with a smirk, stepping closer to her.

Heather removes her ear buds and wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her lips against mine.

"I'm happy you're here, babe…" Heather states. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

_Babe… _it's one of the many new nicknames that I've acquired from Heather since we started dating. The way it rolls off her tongue melts my heart and shoots heat to a region of my body that shall remain nameless.

"Well… I couldn't wait til later," I respond, giving her a quick peck before releasing myself from her hold. "I got you something…" I say, reaching into my purse and pulling out the t-shirt I bought for her.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!_" Heather reads the writing displayed on the front of the shirt. She smiles at me.

"Yeah, I saw it at the store and it made me think of you so…" I say shyly.

"I love it… thank you, Nay!" Heather says, pecking my lips.

"Anyways… the gang has tasked me to do a little recon and find out about this "mystery person" of yours," I state, using air quotes.

"Oh, really…" Heather says, intrigued. She moves towards the couch, sitting on the armrest.

"Yeah, really…" I respond, my voice slightly lowered. "What should I tell them?" I ask, stepping in between Heather's legs and resting my hands on her upper thighs.

"Well…" Heather starts off. "You can tell them that my mystery person is very smart and funny. They have a great personality and a very cute dimple," she says, slowly trailing her fingers up and down my arms.

"What else?" I play along, beginning to gently rake my nails against her thighs.

"They are about average height with gorgeous, raven-hair…" she says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I gulp at the sensation. "They have beautiful brown eyes, caramel-colored skin, a smokin' hot bod…" Heather says in a seductive tone while placing soft kisses on my neck.

"What else?" I croak out, feeling as if I may faint at any moment. To save face, I start to gently massage her thighs. She whimpers at my touch.

"They also have a phenomenal smile…" Heather kisses right below my chin, "… and the softest, most luscious lips I've ever tasted," she whispers into my ear. She then takes her tongue and runs it from the base of my neck to the spot just behind my ear. She takes my earlobe into her mouth and gently rakes her teeth against it before releasing it with a loud pop. And that sends me over the edge…

I crash our lips together in a heated, yet passionate kiss. Her lips move in sync with mine. I move my hands away from her thighs and towards her ass, softly gripping it. Heather lets out an appreciative moan, which only encourages me more. I then run my tongue across her lower lip, lightly biting it, asking for permission to enter. Heather immediately grants me access and our tongues begin to dance together. Heather wraps her arms around my neck and her legs loosely around my waist, bringing me impossibly closer to her. I, in return, gently squeeze her ass.

2 months ago, I never thought I'd be in the position that I'm in now. I'll admit… when Heather and I first started out, I was very shy and too timid to do much of anything. I got nervous around her and could barely function properly. I lost some of my confidence and mostly let her take charge of everything from how long we kissed to where would be appropriate places to touch each other. However, I am proud to say that I finally got my swag back and I'm not afraid to show Heather how I really feel about her.

After several hot minutes of getting our mack on, Heather and I both decide that oxygen is necessary. We reluctantly pull away from each other and gasp for air. Our chests are expanding rapidly and our breaths are very heavy, but in the end… it was well worth it.

"One last thing…" Heather breathes out. "I would tell them that my mystery person is very special and makes me very happy… happier than I've been in a long time," she states sincerely.

"They sound like quite a catch…" I state, playfully. I release my grip from her butt and begin to play with the fabric of her shirt.

"_She_ is!" Heather responds simply.

I lean in and place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm sure she's lucky to have you…" I say.

"I'm the lucky one," Heather states matter-of-factly, grabbing my hands and interlacing our fingers.

I look into her eyes, never wanting to look away. All I see is the perfection that is Heather.

"I want to tell our friends…" Heather starts off, "but there's something I gotta do first."

"What?" I ask, curiously.

"I don't know why I've waited this long, but I need you to know something…" she trails off.

"Heather, what is it?" I ask, feeling a little concerned.

"I haven't been seeing anyone else… just you," Heather begins. "I don't want anyone else…"

"Okay… I'm not sure if I'm following though," I say.

I knew that Heather hadn't been dating anyone else, but it seemed like she needed to say it out loud for my benefit. Although we had never talked about being exclusive or seeing other people, we had more of an unspoken understanding. If Heather had been dating someone else, I'd be sad but impressed, seeing that we've been spending most of our free time together. Besides, Heather has always been a one person type of girl, so I wasn't concerned in that aspect.

Heather takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I really wish she would say whatever she needs to because she's kinda freaking me out.

"Naya… will you be my girlfriend?" Heather finally spits out.

I think my heart stopped… _did I hear her right_? I stand there, looking into those ocean blue eyes. My eyes blink rapidly, but everything else on my body remains still.

"Nay?" Heather says, voice laced with concern.

Hearing her speak snaps me out of my coma-like state as I gasp for air. Apparently I had been holding my breath for entirely too long.

"Huh?" I finally respond.

"Did you hear what I said?" Heather asks.

"I think so… but maybe you could ask me again," I state.

"Okay…" Heather slightly giggles to herself before looking deep into my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I lean forward and place the most delicate kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Hell yeah!" I reply with _the_ biggest smile plastered on my face.

Heather giggles again, running one hand across my face while keeping her other hand connected to mine.

"There's that dimple I love so much," she says.

"You're amazing, ya know that…" I state more than phrase as a question.

"Well… if I'm amazing, it's only because I'm with you!" Heather responds, making my heart swoon.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," I whisper sweetly to her without any sexual undertones.

"You better!" Heather demands sweetly.

I close my eyes and lean in again, finding her lips immediately. The kiss is slow and sensual, almost like our very first kiss when Heather told me that she liked me back. As our lips move together, she places her arms loosely around my neck while my arms wrap around her back. We carry on like this for a minute before we're interrupted, suddenly.

"Hey guys, about tonig… _Oh_ shit!" Kevin exclaims.

My eyes shoot open as I recognize that familiar voice. My lips break away from Heather's as I move out from between her legs and she stands up.

"Kev, we…" I start to say, but quickly close my mouth. I'm not sure exactly what to say cuz the typical "It's not what it looks like" line would be a lie. Besides, I would never deny that I was kissing Heather… never!

"I'll, uh… come back… yeah," Kevin stutters out before he turns around, quickly exiting the trailer.

I look over at Heather. She has her lips sucked in as if she's trying really hard to suppress the laughter that is dying to escape.

"I guess that's one less person we have to tell," I say nonchalantly. Heather gives in and loses it, her laughter getting the best of her.

"We should probably go talk to him," Heather finally says after her giggle-fit wares off.

"Let me," I state and Heather just smiles and nods.

I make my way to the door when I realize that I had forgotten something. I turn around, walk back towards Heather and wrap my arms around her, just below her butt. I quickly lift her up, causing a surprised squeal to escape from her lips. I twirl her around a couple of times before slowly letting her feet hit the ground. I place a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"I'll be right back, _girlfriend_."

That word rolls so effortlessly off my tongue. I will never get tired of it. With that, I release my grip on Heather and exit the trailer to find Kevin. I don't stop to see the expression left on Heather's face, but I'd bet money it was one of amusement and adoration.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to find Kevin. He's sitting at a bench just a few feet from me and Heather's trailer. He appears to have a distinctive look on his face. It's not one of anger or betrayal, but maybe shock. Maybe he's still trying to process what he just saw.

"Hey, Lil' Bee," I start off, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hey…" he responds, motioning me to take a seat. I comply, sitting across from him. "So… you and Heather, huh?"

"Yeah, me and Heather…" I reply, shyly.

"I guess you've completed that top secret recon mission we sent you on," Kevin says.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I state. We look at each other and softly laugh.

"So… how long has this been going on?" Kevin asks.

"About 2 months…" I respond. "We were gonna tell you, we just…" I continue on, but Kevin cuts me off.

"You don't have to explain to me… I'm not upset, just a little surprised," he states.

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you…" I start again. "It's just that I'm crazy about her and everything that's been happening between us still feels like a dream."

Kevin looks at me and a small smile appears on his face. Sensing that I've been forgiven for not saying something sooner, I proceed to tell him _everything_, starting with the day I met her. Kevin listens intently and just continues to smile. When I finish my summary of "All Things Heather", he shakes his head.

"I knew you had a thing for her…" Kevin begins, "I just didn't know if you had ever acted on it. I get why you didn't for so long though."

"Yeah, well… all that's in the past now," I state.

"That's awesome though, Bee… a real-life Brittana!" Kevin exclaims. "I'm happy for you two," he says, grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks, Kev! That means a lot," I reply.

"So, let me ask you something…" he starts off. I nod my head for him to continue. "When Artie and Brittany were dating, were you jealous?"

"Duh! You got to kiss my girlfriend like 2 years before I did," I state with my Santana sass.

"Whoa… girlfriend huh?" Kevin inquires.

"Yeah… that kinda just happened before you walked in," I say bashfully.

"_Shit_, my bad Nay… I didn't mean to ruin the moment," Kevin says apologetically.

"It's all good… it's not like it's the first time we've kissed," I say, smirking to myself. Kevin gives me a nod of approval and raises his hand to fist bump me. Such a goof.

"So, when are you guys gonna tell the others?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know… we were talking about it before," I state. "Maybe tonight since everyone will be together. But like I said, I'm not sure since we just became official like 20 minutes ago."

"Okay, that's cool… no pressure," he says. "I'm sure everyone one will be happy and excited for you guys. And you know you always have my support!"

"Thanks Bee!" I reply, getting up from my seat to give him a proper hug.

"Anytime!" Kevin says back. "Oh, by the way… do we need to bring anything tonight? That's what I was gonna ask before I walked in on you and HeMo sucking face."

"Shut up!" I respond, playfully slapping him on the arm. "I'm making empanadas, Mark's bringing the drinks, and Lea and Dianna are bringing dessert. Unless there's something else you want, then I'd say just bring yourself."

"Okay, cool. I'll probably get with Mark to see what kinda stuff he's getting," he states. "Are you sure you don't need any supplies for the food or help cooking it?"

"Nah… Heather will be there early so we got it covered," I state simply.

"Right… I gotcha," Kevin says with a wink. I shake my head at him.

"Anyways… I'm gonna sneak in a few more minutes with Heath before you guys gotta be back on set. I'll see ya tonight!" I state, starting my walk back towards my trailer.

"Aight Bee, I'll tell the others you said bye," he replies. "Oh, and Nay…"

"Yeah?" I say, turning around to look at him.

"I'm glad you finally got your girl!" Kevin says sincerely.

"Thanks Kev… me too!"

* * *

Later that evening, I'm standing in the kitchen with my _girlfriend_ Heather, prepping the ingredients to make my famous empanadas. I feel so domesticated right now, making a meal with her like we're about to have some fancy dinner party or something. Although the group gathering wasn't anything close to being fancy, it still felt nice doing stuff like this with her. As we continued to prepare the food, one by one, our friends started to arrive.

It had been over a month since we had one of our informal glee parties to watch the new episode airing that week. In fact, the last one we had was when "The Break-up" episode aired. That night had been filled with a lot of tears… even some of the guys' eyes got a little watery. On that night, Lea was hosting and Heather and I had only been dating for a week, still getting use to the new aspect of our relationship. Now, it had been 2 months and the gang was gathering at my house to watch the "Thanksgiving" episode. This would be the first time that the new cast mates would be at my house so I'm interested to see how the night progresses.

Once everyone arrived, the food was served and we began light conversations here and there. At one point, Heather and I ended up in the kitchen again, alone. We had discussed a few different options on how to tell everyone that we were dating, but we hadn't decided on one yet. Our friends that knew offered their opinions, but we figured it should just be something simple that _we_ came up with. In the end, we decided to just wing it and see what happens.

"You ready for this?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah… let's do this!" Heather responds, delightfully.

We make our way back into the living room where everyone appears to be stuffed from dinner. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, making small talk with each other.

"Hey guys, could I get your attention for a minute?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat. "We kinda have an announcement to make."

Everyone one stops whatever conversations they were having and gives us their full attention.

"What's up, Nay?" Lea asks, curiously.

"Uh… Heather and I, uhh…" I start to say, but feel my words and confidence drifting away.

I open and close my mouth several times, trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. I look over at Heather for help, but she just smiles at me. As I start to open my mouth again, Heather surprises me for the umpteenth time in our relationship. Heather softly grabs my face with her hands and places a short, but meaningful kiss on my lips. She pulls away slightly, leaving her hands on my face and looking directly into my eyes.

"Naya is my girlfriend," she states simply, but matter-of-factly.

A small smile begins to tug at the corner of my lips. She releases her hands from my face and grabs my right hand with her left. We turn to face our friends to gauge their reactions. Mostly everyone's facial expressions appear to be ones of surprise, except for Dianna and Kevin who have a knowing look on their faces. Lea and Chris have their hands clasped together and big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Holy shit… that was hot!" Mark shouts. Leave it to him to break the silence.

With that, everyone begins to crowd us, giving us multiple hugs and kisses. When everyone finally steps out of our bubble, thousands of questions start being thrown our way from "how long" to "who initiated it" to general statements of "it's about damn time!" and "you owe me 20 bucks". Once all of the excited wore off, there was only one thing left to do…

"Shots!" Mark yells out.

"Hell yeah, time to get my drank on!" Amber replies.

We line up the shot glasses as Mark pours Vodka into them. Everyone takes a glass and raises it up.

"To Heather and Naya… officially _the_ hottest couple on Glee!" Mark says.

"Here, here!" Everyone shouts while clinking their glasses together and downing their shots.

"Okay guys, now that that's settled," Jenna says, "the new episode is about to start."

Everyone goes back to where they were sitting before. I take a seat on the floor, leaning my back against the couch. I look at Heather and pat the spot between my legs. She walks over to me and takes her spot as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm glad we don't have to hide in front of our friends anymore," I whisper in her ear.

"Me too," she says, awkwardly turning her body to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"You guys are too cute!" Vanessa squeaks out.

Heather and I just smile at each other because yeah… we are freaking adorable together. Heather turns to face the TV again just as the new episode begins. We stay like this for the entire show, me holding Heather in my arms in a room surrounded by our friends. It's one of the best feelings in the world… next to knowing that Heather is _my_ girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for all of the reviews and for those of you that are following me or have added me or this story to your favorites list. Until next time!

**Songs used:**

_**Don't Dream, It's Over**_ by **Sixpence None the Richer**

_**I Would Do Anything For You**_ by **Foster the People**

**Disclaimer:** I **DON'T** own **ANYTHING**, just the creativity


	10. Just Like Old Times

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 10: Just Like Old Times**

It has been exactly one week since Naya and I told all of our friends about our relationship. Everyone was very excited and very accepting, which was nice. I don't think any of them were really surprised. In fact, later on that night after we watched the episode, mostly everyone said that they had been secretly hoping that we would get together. I feel kinda foolish for being the only person to not know that Naya and I belong together. Anyways, I kind of figured that's how their reactions would go because our cast mates are like a second family to us. Speaking of family… we still have to tell them. I'm a little more nervous on that end because I honestly don't know how my family will react. Not only that, but I'm not even sure what to tell them. I mean, am I gay now because I'm dating another girl or am I bi like Brittany? I don't really care much for labels, but I'm assuming that my family will ask these sorts of questions and I want to be able to give them a proper answer. I don't want to seem hesitant or unsure because then they might think this is some type of phase or experiment, but it's not… Naya is _so_ much more than that. She has been a very important part of my life since day one, and now… she's even more important and makes me super happy, so that's all that really matters to me right now.

Since rumors of Santana and Brittany possibly being more than friends started at the end of Season 1, that topic has always been a little touchy with my mom. Don't get me wrong… my mom's not homophobic or anything… but she was raised in a very conservative household and living in Arizona, she doesn't really have that much, if any, exposure to same-sex relationships. I just hope that my mom doesn't freak out because Naya is a very significant part of my life. My mom loved Naya immediately when they first met years ago. I just hope that doesn't change now that Naya is a little more than my best friend… okay, _a lot_ more. Not only that, but I think my mom still might be in a little denial about the end of me and Taylor's relationship. When I first told her, she didn't think it was a big deal, probably because she expected us to get back together like everyone else did. He had been a big part in all of my family's lives since we first started dating, so accepting the fact that he wasn't going to be around anymore and be the future son my mom always wanted was a hard pill to swallow. I did it though, so I think my mom can manage.

Naya's family on the other hand… I think they'll be cool. When it became more apparent that Santana and Brittany were in love with each other, that immediately catapulted Naya to the top of every LGBT list. Honestly, who am I to disagree with the world cuz my girlfriend is HOTT! Even with the tons of exposure Naya started getting from the media about her character, her family has been nothing but supportive. Naya is so strong and has been doing a damn good job of spreading awareness and being a visible ally for the LGBT community. She is a great and positive role model, although she would deny it if you asked her. _She_ is the reason why I'm less afraid of telling my family and the media that I'm hers, _proudly so_.

Anyways, enough of my rambling…

So, I'm currently outside the Columbia Records building, trying to find a decent parking spot. Glee is officially on hiatus until the new year so I thought I would stop by the studio and surprise Naya for lunch. Also, I wanted to talk to her about tonight. You see… tonight is the last new episode of the year and recently, we have all been getting together to watch it, just like we used to back in the day. However, Darren had this great idea that instead of watching the new episode, we should go bowling or sing karaoke. I thought it was a great idea, but I think he also had an ulterior motive… Dizzy. Since the two of them met a couple of months ago, both have mentioned the other's name in random conversations. I think it's cute and totally think they should give it a go. Wow… that was very British of me. Guess I've been hanging out with Dizzy a lot lately, which is fine cuz she's a hoot!

* * *

I finally find a suitable parking space and make my way into the building. Since I've been at the studio a few times now, I pretty much know my way around to the area Naya will most likely be in. As I approach one of the recording booths, I spot Dizzy sitting in front of the mixing board. She looks like she's in deep concentration so I quietly sneak into the room so I won't disturb her. I hear a soft rock/pop melody in the background and then I notice her… _my_ girl. Naya looks so focused with her eyes tightly closed and hands gripping her headphones. Taking in her appearance, I finally start to listen to the words she's singing.

_**But at the end of the day, I realize**_

_**I can't be your second prize**_

"Good, Naya… try the second chorus again," Dizzy says into the microphone. Naya keeps her eyes closed, but nods her head and starts again.

_**Every time that you talk about him**_

_**My heart breaks just a little bit**_

Naya's eyes close even tighter than before as she lowers her left hand and places it over her heart. She looks like she's in so much pain and I don't know why.

_**Trying to understand why we aren't together**_

_**When our puzzle pieces perfectly fit**_

She removes her hand from her heart and balls in into a fist. Naya has always been good at conveying strong emotions in every performance, but this seemed more authentic… more _real_.

_**And I don't wanna push you away**_

_**I don't wanna leave you behind**_

Naya brings her balled up fist back to her heart. I see a tear slowly sliding down her cheek and I almost lose it. My eyes are starting to water up, but that's the least of my worries. All I want to do is run in there and hold her while kissing all of her tears away.

_**But my heart can't rest knowing I'll never be**_

_**More than you're second best**_

The music fades out and Naya looks down, taking a deep breath. She removes her headphones and starts dragging her palms against her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"Wow, Nay… that was incredible! Really, top-notch!" Dizzy says.

"Thanks Dizz..." she starts to say while finally looking up. Our eyes meet and immediately, her eyes go wide. "Heather?"

Dizzy turns around and is also surprised to see me, based on her facial expression.

"Holy Hell, Heath… how long have you been standing there?" Dizzy asks me.

"Just a few minutes…" I respond, quickly wiping away the wetness on my face.

"_Shit_…" I hear Naya say as she exits the recording booth. She enters the sound booth and just stares at me. "Hey…" she finally says after a minute.

"Hi…" I reply back. "I wanted to surprise you…"

Naya opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Right… well, I'm gonna go get some tea or one of those fancy frappuccino things," Dizzy says. "You guys want anything?" Naya and I both shake our heads. "Right… I'll leave you to it then," she says while exiting the room.

"Heather… you weren't supposed to hear that," she starts off nervously, "at least not yet."

Taking in what Naya just said and the partial song I just heard, everything started to make sense. All the emotions, the pain, the fear… I knew exactly what that song was about, or rather _who_ it was about.

"That song was about him, wasn't it? Or at least when I was still with him," I stated more than asked.

Naya didn't make eye contact with me. She just continued to look at the ground and slowly nod her head. Seeing her like this took me back to the day when she confessed everything. She looked so lost and afraid. Things were great between us though… I mean, Naya and I were girlfriends so I couldn't understand why she would be singing this song that's so sad and depressing.

"Naya… baby, look at me," I said, grabbing her hands.

She ignored my request and continued to look at the floor. I decided to take matters into my own hands and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into my eyes. I placed a soft, but meaningful kiss to her luscious lips before pulling away.

"I'm with you now… that's the only thing that matters!" I said sincerely. I felt her relax a little in my arms as she nodded her head in understanding. "So, you wanna tell me why you were singing that song?"

Naya motions to the empty chairs in the room so we both take a seat. She takes another deep breath before speaking again.

"I wrote that song a while ago, back when I had almost given up all hope…" she begins. "Writing this song was like an outlet for my feelings because I couldn't talk to you about them. As time went on and you guys were still together, I thought I might just die with all of these emotions…"

Hearing Naya sound so insecure and unsure of herself hurts me. Honestly, if she had told me earlier about her feelings, I don't know how I would've reacted. I just wish that I wasn't so oblivious to not notice something earlier.

"Anyways, we're getting closer and closer to finishing my album, but mostly all of the songs are really upbeat and chipper… mostly cuz they're about you," she states bashfully. "Seriously… this album could be called _Songs About Heather_," she says with a chuckle. I feel a blush covering my cheeks as I smile at her, waiting for her to continue. "I needed some songs that had a little more depth and added another dimension to the album. I had mentioned this song to Dizzy and she loved it so we've been toying with the idea of possibly putting it on the album as well."

"Okay… I get that, but why couldn't you just tell me that?" I questioned. Naya ducks her head down again and places her head in her hands, shaking back and forth briefly.

"I was going to, but I don't know…." she starts off, removing her hands from her face. "We're in such a good place right now and I just didn't want to mess that up by being so insecure. Those are such old feelings that they shouldn't matter anymore, but thinking back on when I actually wrote this song does make me a little uneasy though," she says so lowly that I almost missed it.

"But why, baby?" I ask, very concerned. "I'm your girlfriend now so why is it making you feel this way?"

"I guess there's just that little voice in the back of my head saying, _it's never gonna happen_," she begins. "I know that you're mine _now_, but sometimes I can't help but think that _this_ isn't real or somebody's gonna steal you away from me…" she continues, but briefly pauses. "I was gonna tell you about the song, but not until I was 100% on whether I was gonna use it on the album or not."

"Naya Marie… I don't want you to ever doubt us," I start off, interlacing her fingers with mine. "I know that it took us a while to get here, but now that I've got you… I'm not letting you go!" She smiles at me as I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She leans into my touch.

"Do you think I shouldn't use it then?" Naya asks, softly.

"Ultimately, it's up to you babe…" I state. "However, if it's gonna make you feel like this every time you hear it or sing it, then maybe you should give it a little more thought."

"But what do you think, babe?" Naya inquires. "I want your honest opinion cuz this song isn't just about me. How do you feel about it?"

"Well, I only heard a little of it, but it was really sad. I hate knowing that I, unintentionally, made you feel like that and that you almost never told me how you felt," I choke up a little. "Honestly, you make me so happy Naya and I can't imagine how things would be if we weren't together right now."

"Aww, baby… come here," Naya says as she stands up, pulling me up with her. She wraps her arms around my neck and begins to hum. I start to feel calmer as our bodies start to gently sway. She slightly turns her head so I can feel her hot breath in my ear, making my body shiver.

_**Standing on my tippy toes**_

_**Waiting for my lips to meet yours**_

She softly sings into my ear before pulling away from me slightly. She then proceeds to stand on her tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"What song is that from?" I barely manage to breathe out, still amazed by the affect this girl has on me.

"Just something else I've been working on," she replies sweetly, returning to the ground flat-footed.

She's looking deep into my eyes, almost as if there's something more she wants to say. But she doesn't. Instead, she continues to keep her hold on me until it seems to be too much for her. She breathes in deeply and opens her mouth again.

"Heather, I lo…" Naya starts to say, but gets interrupted by a returning Dizzy.

"Oh, sorry guys… I can come back," Dizzy apologizes.

"Don't be silly Diz… this is a place of business, after all," Naya replies, loosening her grip on me.

What was she about to say? It almost sounded like… no, don't be ridiculous! We've only been going out for a couple of months so I doubt that she feels that way just yet. Although, she has had feelings for me all of this time, so it's not completely out of the realm of possibility. But if that's the case, why wouldn't she have just told me that night when she told me everything else?

"Uh, Heather… are you okay?" Dizzy asks.

"Huh?" I respond quickly. I guess I got so wrapped up inside my head that I hadn't realized that people were talking to me.

"I was asking what brought you here today?" Dizzy inquires.

"Oh, I was gonna take Naya to lunch, but it seems like you guys are really busy," I state, suddenly feeling like I'm imposing and should probably leave.

"Nonsense… I mean, yes we are a little busy but if you can hang out for about an hour, then you guys can go get a bite to eat," the British girl says.

"Is that okay with you?" I say, looking at Naya.

"Of course, babe… you know you're my inspiration," she responds, grabbing my hand and linking our pinkies. I smile in return.

"Actually, since you're both here, there's something I wanted to ask you guys," I start off. "Nay, have you talked to Di or Kev about tonight?"

"No, but I haven't checked my phone in a while since we've been recording. Why, what's up?" Naya asks.

"Instead of the usual episode screening tonight, we decided to do something a little more fun like bowling and karaoke. What do you think?" I ask.

"I'm in!" Naya responds excitedly. "How bout you Diz… I'm sure Darren will be there," she says with a wink. I giggle at her and look over at Dizzy, waiting for her response.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say her cappuccino colored skin was turning a slight shade of pink. It's funny cuz she almost reminds me of Naya and how she claims that "Ethnic people don't blush!" For other people, it might be more difficult to tell, but I always notice it on Naya. It makes her that much more adorable.

"Um, yeah… I suppose I could make an experience," Dizzy states, trying to sound aloof. She ain't fooling nobody!

"Oh, cut the crap Diz… Heather and I both know you two have been canoodling since that night you met," Naya states matter-of-factly.

"_Canoodling_… really Nay?" I say, looking at my adorable girlfriend.

"What… I was trying to be cute," she says with a small pout.

"You don't have to try, sweetie," I say, giving her a quick peck to her cheek. We then turn our focus back on Dizzy, who has now turned a darker shade of pink.

"Oh, bollocks! Fine, we're dating… are you happy now?" Dizzy finally says.

"A little bit," I say with a smirk on my face. "But seriously, you two are so cute together… not cuter than me and Nay, but a close second," I say with my mega-watt smile. Now it's Naya's turn to blush.

"You two are terrible!" Dizzy says, shaking her head at us. "So, where is this place at then?"

"You sure you don't wanna just ask your boyfriend?" Naya teases. Dizzy gives her death glare that would be Santana-worthy. "Okay, okay… I was just kidding," she says, raising her hands up defensively.

"It's at this place called All Star Lanes. We're meeting up around 8," I reply.

"Okay then, I will see you guys there. Now, can we please get back to work Ms. Rivera?" Dizzy asks, trying to sound more authoritative, but not really.

"Yes ma'am!" Naya states with a salute. Dizzy and I just shake our heads.

"Nay, are you sure you don't want to finish up in private?" I ask, hesitantly. If the other songs they are working on today are anything like the one I heard before, then I don't think I could take hearing them without breaking down and sobbing like a 3 year old.

"No, it's fine… I want you to hear this next one," Naya states, giving me a quick peck on the lips before returning to the recording booth. She puts her headphones back on and gives Dizzy a nod. A soft melody begins to play in the background. I catch Naya's eyes for a moment before she shoots me a small smile and closes her eyes.

_**You by the light is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side**_

Something about Naya's voice has always captivated me. She always tells me something similar when she sees me dance, but honestly… I don't think there's any comparison. This girl is just too amazing!

_**You said it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark**_

Naya finally opens her eyes and looks at me. I still feel that raw emotion in her voice, but the pain I heard and saw before are gone.

_**And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life**_

And there's that word…_ Love_. Is Naya in love with me? Is this her_ subtle_ way of telling me? I don't know, but the way Naya is looking at me right now, it feels like it's only me and her cuz nothing else exists.

_**This could be good  
It's already better than last  
And nothing's worse than knowing  
You're holding back  
I could be all that you needed  
If you let me try**_

I'm starting to feel it, the tears begging to be released. Where is a freaking Kleenex box when you need it! Naya hasn't broken her gaze on me since opening her eyes. It's almost like every word is specifically for me, especially as the chorus comes back around.

_**I only said it 'cause I mean it  
I only mean it 'cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
'Cause it fills me up and holds me**__**close**__**  
Whenever I'm without you**_

As the tears start to stream down my face, I finally get it. Naya loves me, but she's too afraid to tell me right now. Maybe she's afraid that it's too soon or that I won't say it back. Honestly, I don't know what I would say at this point. I care about her so much and I don't want to hurt her, but what if I'm not ready to say it yet. I mean, I was with Taylor for so long and was so sure that I loved him and that we would grow old together, but I was wrong. What I feel for Naya is something like I've never felt before. Maybe it's love… maybe it's _true_ love. Whatever it is, I need to find out.

_**And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time and the **__**last**__** time  
In my only life**_

As she sings the last note, she wipes away the wetness from her face and smiles at me. Whatever these feelings are, I'll figure them out eventually. But the way she smiles at me, that smile reserved just for me… that's the only thing that matters in this moment.

* * *

After the intensity that began earlier in the day, I was really looking forward to just relaxing and hanging out with my friends. The rest of Naya's recording session had gone on without further tears. When we broke for lunch, we didn't discuss the implications of that particular song, which I think was for the best. When the time is right, I think we'll both know.

After lunch was finished, I parted ways with my girlfriend so that she and Dizzy could finish working without me distracting them. It was a nice break because it gave me time to go home and chill with Ashley for a bit. We've both been working so much lately that we haven't really gotten a chance to just catch up. Well, there's that and the fact that I'd been staying at Naya's a lot during the week. It's nice to wake up in her arms and vice versa. I feel so safe in her arms and sometimes feel like I never want to leave them, if possible.

So, here we are pulling up outside of All Star Lanes just before 8 o'clock. Kevin and Vanessa had gotten here a little earlier to reserve lanes and whatnot. As we walk in, we spot the majority of our group already present. I wonder how tonight will be between me and Naya, especially in a public group setting, now that everyone knew about us. It's nice to not have to hide from our friends anymore, but there is always someone with a fancy camera phone lurking around the corner. Naya and I had agreed that until we told our families about us, then we would keep a low-profile in public. That basically meant that we would still be our goofy, touchy-feely selves, but nothing extra… and definitely no kissing. Luckily, we could still hold hands or pinkies without any outsiders being suspicious.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Kevin yells, throwing his arms around both of us.

"Of course, Little Bee… you didn't think I would miss a chance to kick your ass, did you?" Naya teases.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Kevin replies.

As we greet the rest of our friends, I spot Darren and Dizzy and then Lea and Cory standing very close to each other, whispering back and forth. I can't wait till Naya and I can be open like that and not have to worry about the wrong person seeing us. I can only imagine the drama that would cause, us ending up on some magazine cover or TMZ and getting several upset phone calls from our families.

We had already talked about this and planned to tell each of our families in person during the Christmas break. Yeah, we could've done it over the phone to get it over with, but we both felt that our families deserved more. Naya is important to me and I wouldn't want to belittle our relationship by just casually bringing up the fact that we're dating in the 5 minute phone call my mom makes every week to make sure that I'm eating properly, etc. Naya and I have very similar morals and views on things, that's why I think we just automatically clicked when we first met. So, until we tell our families, we're left with pretending to only be best friends… for now.

"Alrighty, so what are the teams?" Naya asks.

"Well, before everyone got here, Vanessa and I sorted through everyone's names and tried to make the teams as equal as possible," Kevin states. "The only stipulation is that no couple could be on the same team."

"Boo this man!" Naya shouts, eliciting laughs from our cast mates. "That just makes me want to kick your ass that much more Bee," she says, putting on her best Santana smirk.

"Aw snap, Snix is in the building!" Amber shouts.

"Calm down Bee, it's not the end of the world. It's just a little friendly competition," Kevin replies.

"Whatever, just tell us what the teams are," Naya says, faking boredom.

"Okay… there will be 3 teams of 7," Kevin begins. "On Team Badass, there is Naya, Mark, Amber, Dianna, Dizzy, Jacob, and Blake."

"Oh hell yeah, this game is over!" Amber says, channeling her inner Mercedes.

"Truth!" Naya states simply.

"Next, on Team Unicorn…"

"Really, Team Unicorn?" Cory asks in disbelief.

"Don't look at me… Vanessa made up the names," Kevin states. "Anyways, it's me, HeMo, Lea, Darren, Harry, Chris, and Vanessa." Vanessa and I high-five each other. "And lastly, Cory, Chord, Melissa, Alex, Samuel, Becca, and Jenna make up Team Newbie," he concludes.

"Why am I on Team Newbie and Dizzy, Jacob, and Blake get to be on Team Badass?" Cory questions, something that other people are probably wondering as well.

"Well, you're like Mr. Schue so you need to whip these youngsters into shape," Kevin jokes. "As far as everyone else… Jacob is a Puckerman, Blake is the reigning champ of the Glee Project, and Dizzy is British… it doesn't get more bad ass than that!"

Kevin looks over at Dizzy and winks, causing an awkward smile to form on her face. He then looks at Darren's face, which is slightly tilted and is displaying a look of amusement. The whole scene is quite entertaining. I think Kevin might be slightly bitter that Dizzy and Darren seem to be an item now when he clearly called dibs on her that night we all met her. There's no bad blood between him and Darren though cuz I think at the end of the day, Kevin realized that Darren is a better match for her. Not saying that there's anything wrong with Kevin cuz he's a great guy, but I don't think he's looking for a serious relationship at the moment.

"Babe, it sucks that we can't be on the same team," Naya says. "It's unfortunate, but I will have to kick your ass too!" she states, playfully.

"Just because most of you guys play bad asses on the show, doesn't mean that you're any good at bowling," I respond, feeling pretty confident and badass myself.

"Oh yeah… care to make it interesting?" Naya says in her very low, raspy and sexy voice.

"W-what did you have in mind?" I stutter out. She steps impossibly closer to me.

"Well… if you win," she begins, tracing my collarbone with her finger. It has gotten really hot in here all of a sudden. "I will wash your car, very slowly… wearing an outfit of your choosing."

_Damn_… she's good!

"Yeah…" I breathe out, "that sounds good." I feel like my whole body is on fire.

"And if I win…" she starts again, but I cut her off.

"I'll strip for you…" I whisper into her ear seductively, gaining my composure back. Now it's her turn to tremble a little bit.

"Deal…" she says, barely above a whisper.

"Ahem!" Kevin clears his throat. I guess we got caught up in a moment. "I hate to interrupt this cloud of sexual tension that you guys have formed, but everyone's ready to start."

"Right… let's do this then," Naya says, slowly allowing space in between us. "Good luck babe," she says, pecking me on the cheek. I smile and join my team.

* * *

After 3 games of bowling, Team Newbie was crowned victorious. I tell ya, that Melissa is a ringer! I swear, she must belong to a bowling league or something cuz she blew everyone's scores out of the water. As we all enjoy a few drinks and refreshments from the snack bar, Lea and Dianna take the stage to kick off the karaoke portion of our evening. As the music begins to play, I smile at my recognition of the song.

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me…**_

Dianna starts off the song, prancing around the stage while Lea just stands in the middle, smirking.

_**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a **__**step**__** back  
Without me, without me, without me…**_

Lea then takes over vocals, advancing towards Di while she retreats. Lea then turns around and falls backwards, Di catching her at the last second. I look at Naya next to me and she's just shaking her head, probably cuz this almost looks like a rehearsed Glee performance.

_**And he's long gone when he's **__**next**__** to me  
And I realize the blame is on me**_

Both girls sing the hook before reaching the chorus, going back and forth with the lines.

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

Even though I'm convinced that these 2 cheated by choreographing their performance ahead of time, it was still quite amusing to watch. After their song finishes up, the crowd applauds and the next 2 people take the stage… Darren and Dizzy. I wonder what they will be singing.

_**If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match**_

_**Cause I love the way you say good morning**_  
_**And you take me the way I am**_

Oh my God! I love this song! As Dizzy sings the first few lines, I innocently wrap my arms around Naya's waist as she wraps hers loosely around my neck. We slowly sway from side to side, smiling and giggling at each other.

_**If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better**_

_**Cause I love the way you call me baby**_  
_**And you take me the way I am**_

As Darren starts to sing, I can't help but be amazed by this incredible woman in front of me. Knowing that Naya is my girlfriend makes everything better in this sometimes crappy world. As I continue to look at this beautiful creature before me, all the sad and hurt emotions that I felt earlier on in the day just drift away and become obsolete.

_**I'd **__**buy**__** you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair**_

"You should use the song…" I state. Naya gives me a confused look, so I continue. "For your album… you should put that song on your album."

_**Sew**__** on patches to all you tear**_

"Are you sure?" Naya asks, finally understanding what I was referring to.

_**Cause I love you more than I could ever promise**_

"Yeah…" I start off. "Although that was a sad time that I'd prefer you not think about, I think it's necessary to show where you are now… where _we_ are. I've got you and you've got me… that's all that really matters," I conclude.

_**And you take me the way I am**_

"Thank you, Heather…" Naya states, beaming at me. "I really want to kiss you right now."

_**You take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am**_

Darren and Dizzy finish the song in unison.

"Yeah… I know the feeling," I respond, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "They'll be plenty of time for that later." She nods her head.

"Speaking of later…" she starts off, "looks like we both lost the bet."

"I think you're right…" I reply, playfully. "When would you like to claim your prize?"

"Soon… very soon," Naya says, pecking my nose.

As we finally break apart, we congratulate Darren and Dizzy on their wonderful duet. Yes, tonight indeed was duets night and Naya and I were up next. Instead of doing a mushy ballad that would probably alert some unwanted attention, we decided to just have fun and be silly. We both take the stage and look at each other one last time before the beat kicks in.

_**I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure **__**gold**__**  
I think I'm 'bout to explode**_

Naya leads off, strutting her stuff on stage. I love watching her perform. Anyone that watches her can tell that she was born to do this. It's amazing how someone that gorgeous and talented can be so goofy.

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control**_

I take the next part, just playing off of Naya's energy. We didn't rehearse or anything crazy like that, but the way we move together on stage just seems natural. It's always been like this, since day one… that's why we make such a great two-shot.

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

We start getting more into the performance and even involve the crowd a little. Then, we take it home once the chorus rolls around.

_**Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**_

_**Every second is a highlight**_  
_**When we touch don't ever let me go**_  
_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

We finish up the rest of the song, just laughing and being our usual selves. It feels so nice being with Naya because nothing seems forced. Everything between us just flows naturally without any effort. It's definitely a nice change of pace from my previous relationship. Naya accepts me for exactly who I am and has never tried to change me into something I'm not. That's the thing I love about this girl… she's everything to me. I've always loved her as my best friend, but now… I definitely think it's much greater than I ever expected it to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guys… I am so sorry about the delay in my update. I've been so slammed at work that I've barely gotten a free moment to myself, but I'm back now! Sorry about the lack of "physical" stuff between Naya and Heather, but trust me… in due time, it will come. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the group outing and interactions. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading/following my story_. Special shout out to Guest Heya… I really appreciate your words and that you took the time out to read all 9 chapters in one day… that's crazy awesome!_ Til next time! -Kris

**Songs used:**

_**Second Best**_ by **Naya Rivera** (aka Me)

_**Standing on My Tippy Toes**_ by **Naya Rivera **(aka Me)

_**Terrified**_ by **Katharine McPhee**

_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_ by **Taylor Swift**

_**The Way I Am**_ by **Ingrid Michaelson**

_**Domino**_ by **Jessie J**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING**, but the songs and creativity ;)

Btw... Brittana writer MGMK is co-writing a script for an indie film. Check out this link to learn more about it:** www. indiegogo projects/bawlin-a-short-film/x/2336139?c=home**


	11. Doing the Hibbity Dibbity

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 11: Doing the Hibbity Dibbity**

A couple of nights after the bowling and karaoke extravaganza, a few of us decided to go clubbing. Since the show had gone on hiatus, it had really been a nice change of pace, being with Heather and hanging out with our friends more often. We all decided to go clubbing downtown at this place called The Vault. We had been there a few times before, but not recently so I was pretty excited. Plus, anytime I get to see Heather dance is always a bonus to me.

As we enter the club, the music is bouncing off the walls. The bass is so loud that I almost feel like it's inside me. Everyone is looking all fancy and dressed up, especially Heather… it's hard not to keep my eyes off of her. As me and the gang make our way to the bar, we immediately do a round of shots to jumpstart the evening.

"To a great night out!" Cory says while raising his glass.

"Here, here!" everyone shouts in unison while downing their shots.

"Oh, it burns…" Vanessa states, scrunching up her face.

"Such a lightweight!" Heather says playfully. "C'mon baby, let's dance!" she says, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the dance floor.

Who am I to refuse my blonde beauty? I smile and follow behind my girlfriend, ready to dance my ass off.

* * *

After a couple of hours of dancing and lots of alcoholic beverages, everyone was starting to feel really good… especially me. I don't know if it was the amount of alcohol coursing through my body or what, but suddenly I was feeling a lot more confident and daring. As Heather and I danced, I couldn't help but pull her closer to me and run my hands all over her sexy body.

Usually in public, we tried very hard to stay low-key and keep our PDA to a minimum, but tonight… I just couldn't help myself. The fact that Heather wasn't stopping me and was touching my body just as much only added fuel to the fire. Don't get me wrong, we weren't totally groping each other on the dance floor, but our touches weren't subtle at all and were definitely more than an innocent touch between two friends.

Ironically, as Heather and I got impossibly closer to each other, a Britney Spears song echoes throughout the club.

_**See you out tonight, smiling and talking  
We can be polite, when we know they're watching  
But I want you like that  
Yeah, I want you like that  
Yeah, I want you  
Yeah, I want you  
Yeah, I want you like that**_

Heather looks in my eyes as she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I lean into her touch as our bodies sway to the music.

_**Say you're just a friend, I'm a little liar  
When we play pretend, body is on fire  
'Cause I like it like that  
Yeah, I like it like that  
Yeah, I like it  
Yeah, I like it  
Yeah, I like it like that**_

I giggle, listening to the lyrics. I think about every time we're in public nowadays and how I have to act like I'm not crazy about this girl. I shake my head as a lazy smile forms on my face.

_**Come here closer, don't be shy  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Keep the secret, me and you  
And seal it with a kiss  
Ooooh ooooh ooooh**_

Heather starts to lightly trace the outline of my exposed collarbone, making my whole body tingle.

"You really should stop doing that," I protest, half-heartedly.

_**In the shadows where it's hot  
Know the risk of getting caught  
Wanna taste forbidden fruit  
And seal it with a kiss  
Ooooh ooooh ooooh**_

"I just can't help myself," Heather says, leaning forward until I feel her hot breath on my ear. "You're just so damn sexy…" she concludes, smirking as she pulls away.

_Panty-dropper_! That's all I can say. Damn Heather for being such a tease! Well, you know what… two can play that game!

* * *

As the beat of the next song kicks in, I spin Heather around so that my chest is flushed against her back. As the lyrics begin to play, I place my mouth right against Heather's right ear and whisper into it, changing up some of the lyrics.

_**If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**_

I feel Heather start to shudder as I continue to whisper seductively into her ear. I then begin running my hands up and down her sides, loving the affect I'm having on her.

_**Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me, but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**_

_**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

I gently bite her earlobe and drag my tongue across it. Her legs start to get a little shaky so I tightly wrap my arms around her waist.

_**If I was your girlfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

Heather leans back into my grip, loving the feeling of being held securely in my arms. She then turns her head as much as she can, without breaking my hold.

"I think I've created a monster," she says seductively.

"You started it babe," I reply.

* * *

As the next song begins, I see a devilish smirk playing on Heather's ever so kissable lips. She turns her head again and all I can think is _uh oh… here comes trouble_!

_**I came here tonight to get you out of my mind  
I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)  
So open the box, don't need no key, I'm unlocked  
And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)**_

Heather removes my hands that are wrapped around her stomach and laces our fingers together. She takes our linked hands and runs them down her body. She starts from her neck, then travels over her perky breasts, and then ends on her pelvis. I start breathing heavily because _shit just got real_!

_**Hey boy!  
I don't need to know where you've been  
All I need to know is you in, no need for talking  
Hey boy!  
So don't even tell me your name  
All I need to know is who's place  
And let's get walking...**_

I'm starting to sweat more than I was when we were actually dancing. My heart is now palpitating a million miles per second. This is one of the many things I love and have recently discovered about Heather since we started dating. One minute, she can be this totally sweet and innocent small town girl from Arizona, and the next minute, she can be this smoking hot sex bomb that can devour your soul with one touch.

_**All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh**_

Heather releases my hands and bends over to the floor. She then backs her ass into me and slowly, I mean like deathly slow, leans back up, grinding into me like there's no tomorrow. _Oh dear God!_ I look up towards the ceiling, trying my best not to pass out from how incredibly turned on I am.

_**All I wanna do is fuck your body  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it  
Oh oh oh oh**_

Heather grabs my hands again and possessively wraps them around her body. I finally manage to breathe out since I had been holding my breath. When she leans her head back, thus giving me access to her glistening neck, I take my opportunity. I run my tongue from her neck to behind her ear before I start to pepper kisses on her flesh. I then lightly suck on the skin right below her ear and hear a gratifying moan escape her lips.

Heather suddenly turns around in my arms and I see something so clearly in her eyes, despite the darkness and strobe lights that occasionally flash over us. I see something that I've never seen when I've looked into Heather's eyes. Usually, her eyes are so mesmerizing and blue like the ocean. But tonight, in this moment, her eyes are dark and filled with lust.

We are so close right now, our lips a couple of centimeters apart. I almost feel like she's about to kiss me. I secretly hope she does cuz I want her lips so badly on mine right now. But she doesn't. Instead, she continues to stare into my eyes until she opens her mouth.

"Come with me," she says, her voiced laced with sexual undertones. I nod my head and she grabs my hand, leading me away from the dance floor and towards the VIP area.

* * *

Heather and I find an empty VIP room. As soon as the door closes behind us, my back is immediately pushed into it by a hungry Heather. She crashes her lips against mine, kissing me so desperately. Heather plunges her tongue into my mouth and moans at the sensation when our tongues finally meet. I run my hands through her hair as her hands begin to roam my body. I feel her hands on my breasts as she roughly squeezes them, causing me to groan loudly.

"God, HeMo… that feels so good…" I gasp out.

I then pull my lips away from hers and attach them to her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking on it fiercely.

"Ooh… that's my spot," Heather moans. I briefly smirk to myself before sucking harder on her special spot.

As Heather's resolve begins to fade, I take the opportunity to spin us around so that her back is now against the door. I continue my assault on her neck while placing my hands on her ass, grasping it firmly.

"Don't stop Nay… please don't stop," Heather says breathlessly.

I kiss my way down to Heather's chest, guiding my tongue up and down the crevice between her breasts.

"I want you, _so_ bad Nay!" Heather moans out. I shiver upon hearing those words flow through my ears.

Suddenly, Heather removes her hands from my chest. Just as I'm about to protest the loss of contact, Heather surprises me when she places her hands under my ass and lifts me off of the ground. I immediately hook my legs around her waist as she begins to walk forward. I've never told her before, but it's a major turn on that she can pick me up so effortlessly, especially in her inebriated state. Heather then lowers me onto a couch inside the room before attaching her lips with mine again.

We kiss haphazardly for several minutes, our hands continuing their exploration. Sure, Heather and I have had some pretty intense make out sessions before, but none were quite like this. I had never been so hot and bothered in my entire life. Perhaps it was just all of the sexual tension and frustration that had been building between us since I revealed my feelings to her. Since I met her, I had always imagined taking this step with her, but now that we were actually a couple, the thought of it actually happening kinda scared me a little because I didn't want to disappoint her.

Heather's hands start rubbing my thighs and damn… it feels _so_ good. As they continue to travel higher and towards the place where I need them the most, the liquid courage that I had built up fades away.

"Wait!" I yell out, detaching my lips from Heather's. She stops all movement from her hands and looks at me with a confused expression.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she questions, looking a bit concerned.

"No, it's just…" I start off, closing my eyes tightly and trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Nay, what is it?" Heather asks while pulling me up so that we're both sitting upright on the couch.

"Heather… you have _no_ idea how badly I want this…" I state, feeling a little more sober.

"I know, I want it too…" she says, stroking my hand.

"But… not like this," I start off again. "I care about you _so_ much… when we finally do this, I want it to be special, not just some quickie in the back of a club," I conclude, keeping my head down. Heather lifts my chin up so she can look into my eyes.

"You're right… sorry if I got carried away," she starts off, "sometimes it's just so hard to keep my hands off of you."

"No, it's not your fault… I didn't exactly help the situation either," I say with a small smile. "I've been dreaming about this moment for so long… I just want it to be perfect and make sure that we're ready to take that step."

"I agree… I guess hormones and alcohol are a dangerous combo," Heather chuckles out. I laugh with her.

"Maybe we should sleep separately tonight," I suggest.

"No! I need my cuddle buddy," Heather states with her trademark pout. "I promise I'll behave."

"Ok, fine… you've worn me down Morris," I say playfully. "How bout we get out of here, yeah?"

Heather nods at me before getting up from the couch. As we get to the door and I place my hand on the door knob, she grabs my hand and stops me from opening it. She looks deep into my eyes before speaking.

"Just so you know, whenever we do take that step in our relationship," she pauses, "it _will_ be special… not because of the time or place, but because it will be with _you_." Heather leans down and places a soft, passionate kiss on my lips.

My heart melts at the sound of her words. To be honest, I didn't expect such a coherent thing to come out of Heather's mouth with the amount of alcohol she had consumed tonight. She probably won't even remember this conversation in the morning, but hearing her words, drunk or not, makes me love her even more.

As we exit the VIP room, we track down our friends and tell them that we're heading out. We exchange hugs and goodbyes before hailing a cab and heading back to my house. We enter my house and change into our pajamas, sleep immediately taking over once our heads hit the pillows.

* * *

I open my eyes and find darkness surrounding the room. I look over on my nightstand and read 4:21 am on my clock. I had been asleep for almost 3 hours since returning home from the club. I look over at Heather to find that she is still sound asleep. I carefully roll out of bed as gracefully as possible, not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty. I quietly exit my bedroom and make my way downstairs to grab a bottle of water. As I make it back to my room, I take one last gulp of my water before placing the bottle on my nightstand and carefully lowering myself back into bed.

Heather still seems to be asleep, as she lies on her side, her body facing away from me. Feeling much more awake now and completely sober, I reflect on the events that took place earlier at the club. _We almost had sex! _As much as I wanted to do it, I know I would've regretted it later on. Heather is unlike anyone I've ever known before and she deserves more from me than that. Sure, maybe I'm being a little hard on myself, but I can't help it… I love her, and I'll be damned if I do anything to screw this up.

As every day has passed, I fall more in love with Heather. Holding back my deepest feelings has become quite difficult as of late. I have unofficially told her how I really feel in the songs that she's heard in the studio. I've also almost told her a couple of times in the past couple of weeks, but usually I chickened out or got interrupted. I want to tell her so badly, but I also don't want to scare her off if she's not there yet. I don't want to force this on her or put her in a position where she feels like she _has_ to say it back cuz that would just break my already fragile heart.

As I continue my inner struggle, I lie flat on my back and look up towards the ceiling. I watch as the blades of the ceiling fan go round and round. Feeling a little courageous in the cloak of darkness, I finally say out loud what I've been dying to tell her.

"I know that I told you I've had feelings for you for a long time, which is true, but…. I wasn't being completely honest," I start off. "The absolute truth is… I love you, Heather! I've been hopelessly and madly in love with you since the first day we met," I continue. "I've never felt this way about_ anyone_ before… that's how I know. You do something to me… something incredible that I can't quite describe. That scares me because I don't think you'll ever be able to fully understand the affect you have on me and just how much you truly mean to me." I pause, taking a moment to wipe away the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm a mess when you're not around… I spent so many years trying to fight these feelings cuz I never thought I'd have a chance with you. Every day that you were with Taylor killed me… but as long as you were happy, that was enough to keep me from throwing myself into on-coming traffic," I choke out, feeling the tears building up. I take a deep breath. "Now that you're with me, I don't really know what to do with myself. I do know one thing though… as long as you'll have me, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy! I'll show you every day how perfect and special you are, if you let me."

"I love you so, so much… maybe one day you'll feel the same," I sniffle. I clear my throat and shake off any uncertainty so that I can get through this. "It's okay if you don't right now… I'll wait. I've waited the past 4 years to call you mine, so I can wait a little longer for this." I lean over and drape my arm across Heather's body and place my lips next to her ear. "I'd wait forever if it meant I got to hold you in my arms every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning," I whisper.

I place a gentle kiss on the side of Heather's head before lying back down.

"Goodnight HeMo… I love you!" I say before sleep takes over my body again.

Heather opens her eyes and feels the wetness cascading down her cheeks. _She loves me_, she thinks to herself as she closes her eyes and replays every word she just heard.

* * *

When I awake again, it's a little past 11. I notice that my beautiful girlfriend is not lying next to me. Before I can internally freak out, the smell of something delicious hits my nostrils. Now, since I live alone, I take the aroma to mean one of 2 things: a) Heather is still here, or b) there's a robber in my house that's decided to make me breakfast before stealing all of my shit and possibly killing me. Being the optimistic person that I am, I chose to go with the former.

As I make my way into the kitchen, I spot Heather standing by the stove with a spatula in her hand.

"Morning babe," I say as I walk towards her. She looks up and smiles at me before giving me a quick peck on my lips.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" she asks.

"Pretty good, how bout you?" I respond.

"Not too shabby," she replies back. "Hand me that plate."

I do as I'm told and hold the plate up for her, allowing her to dump the cheesy scrambled eggs onto it.

"Sit," she says simply, "the bacon and crescent rolls are on the table."

Again, I do as Heather says. It's not often that she cooks, so when she does, it's nice to be on the receiving end of it. As I take my seat at the table, Heather follows shortly after with 2 cups of coffee.

"Thanks, baby… everything looks fantastic!" I exclaim. She smiles at me as we both dig into our food.

"So…" I break the silence after a couple of minutes, "do you remember much from last night?"

"Surprisingly, yes…" Heather states. "I'm glad we didn't, _you know_… I want it to be special too," she says sincerely. I smile at her.

Heather looks like there's something plaguing on her mind, but she doesn't say it. Instead, she starts using her fork to play with her food. I reach over and grab her hand, effectively stopping the artwork out of eggs that she was creating.

"What is it, babe?" I ask, tentatively.

She takes a deep breath and laces our fingers together. Without looking up at me, she finally replies.

"I'm scared, Nay…" she says, barely above a whisper.

I tighten my grip on her hand, letting her know that she can take her time because I'm not going anywhere. This seems to calm her down a bit, so she continues.

"I've only _been_ with one person my entire life, so _this_…" she motions between us, "is a big deal," she states. "In high school, I kissed a few girls for fun, just to get some guy's attention, but it never meant anything… it was nothing compared to how I feel every time I kiss you…" she says, finally looking up at me.

I want to say something to let her know that she's not alone in this, to let her know how brave I think she is for telling me this. I knew that Taylor was probably her first in a lot of things, but I didn't realize the extent of that until now. I've been with a total of 4 people in my life, but none of them ever meant more than just sex to me. I wanted it to mean more; I wished it had… but honestly, I've never felt anything remotely close to what I feel just being in Heather's presence.

"I've never felt this way about a girl before and I haven't had sex in like 10 months…" Heather continues. "I don't know… maybe I just felt like it would be easier to just do it and get it over with, kinda like ripping off a Band-Aid."

I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. I mean, first off… 10 months! I know Heather and Taylor saw each other briefly during the summer, but from what she just said, it sounds like they didn't get too intimate. 10 months ago would put us back in February. _Damn… she hasn't gotten any since Valentine's Day? That's pretty rough._ Does it make me a bad person for smiling internally, knowing that he hasn't touched her like that in a while? Anyways, that's not the point…

"Heather, I don't want us finally having sex to be something we just do to "get it over with". I want it to mean something," I state.

"No… I didn't mean it like that," Heather interrupts. "I just thought it might ease the pressure and obvious sexual tension that's been building up."

"Babe, before you… I had never even kissed a girl before, let alone thought about one like that," I begin to say. "But now… you're _all_ I think about. When we finally take that step, it won't be about us_ just_ having sex…" I continue on, squeezing her hand once again. "It will mean _so_ much more because I want to give you everything I have and experience every part of you."

Heather looks at me with loving eyes. Man, I could get lost in those eyes forever.

"I want that too," she whispers.

"I haven't been intimate with anyone in 2 years, so I'm a little nervous…" I start to say, but get cut off.

"2 years! Holy shit, Nay… are you serious?!" Heather exclaims.

I'm immediately taken back by Heather's outburst and also her potty mouth. It's a very rare occasion for a naughty word to leave those pair of luscious lips.

"Yeah… why is that so hard to believe?" I ask, inquisitively.

"Have you seen _you_?!" Heather shakes her head in disbelief. I giggle at her antics.

"I mean, it's not like I haven't had any offers…" I state, "I've just been saving myself, that's all."

Heather looks at me with a confused, yet intrigued expression, so I continue.

"I've been on dates here and there, but the last person I slept with was that guy Danny I dated for a few weeks a couple of years ago. After it happened, I knew that I just couldn't do it anymore…"

"Do what, exactly?" Heather questions.

"Sleep with someone without it meaning anything," I state, honestly. "It was around the time I thought about giving up and wrote that song that you love _oh so much_," I say sarcastically. Heather just rolls her eyes at me. "Anyways, it was then that I decided that I would wait so that I could share that part of myself with someone special… with _you_, Heather."

"Wow… I don't know what to say," Heather exhales.

"You don't have to say anything… just thought you should know," I state simply. I get up from the table and begin cleaning up the kitchen. "What are you gonna be up to today?"

"Hanging out with Ash. How bout you?" Heather responds.

"Probably just running some errands," I say. "We still doing dinner at yours later?"

"Of course!" Heather says excitedly.

"Good… I guess we should get ready then," I state while closing the dishwasher. "See ya later, babe!"

* * *

I find myself outside of the recording booth shortly after parting ways with Heather. I'm not working on my album today because it's Sunday, but I know Dizzy is here and I kinda need to talk to her. As I enter the sound booth, Dizzy spots me and joins me shortly after.

"Ello there mate! What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Dizzy says.

"If you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you about something… _personal_," I respond.

"Um, yeah… what's up?" Dizzy says with concern.

"So… last night, we were at the club, drinking and having a good time…" I start off, "and then things started to heat up between me and Heather…"

"Okay… so, what happened next?" Dizzy inquires.

I then tell Dizzy about what happened in the VIP room and the conversation we had this morning. She listens intently, never interjecting unless she had a question about something.

"So, what exactly is the problem?"

"Me and Heather are getting closer to having sex and I'm kinda freaking out!" I blurt out.

"This may be an obvious question, but why are you freaking out?" Dizzy asks.

"Because, it's Heather! Plus, I've never done this with a girl before so I have no idea what I'm doing!" I say, starting to hyperventilate. "What if I mess up or can't please her? What if the sex is bad and things get awkward between us? What if this ruins our relationship so much that we can't even be friends anymore!?"

"Naya, dude… you gotta slow down and take a breath," Dizzy says while placing her hands on my shoulders. I take a few deep breaths and nod for her to continue. "Now, those are all valid questions and concerns, but you can't drive yourself crazy thinking about them. Eventually, you're gonna have to stop being so damn negative and start trusting yourself… and trusting Heather."

I let Dizzy's words sink in. She's right, ya know… since Heather and I have been together, I can't help but picture the worst case scenario for most things. I guess in a way, I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high so that if disaster does strike, at least I'll be somewhat prepared.

"Heather loves you… regardless if she's actually said it to you or not," Dizzy says matter-of-factly. "You guys will be fine, you just gotta have a little faith in each other."

"I know, you're right…" I state simply.

"Of course I am… I'm very wise for my age," Dizzy says playfully. I laugh at her silliness.

"Can I ask you something else?" I say, tentatively.

"Sure," she responds.

"What about the sex part… I mean, I have no idea on what to do," I ask, seriously.

"Uh… I'm not sure I can actually help you out with that part, seeing that I've never had that experience with a woman either," Dizzy states. I lower my head in defeat before she continues. "Perhaps you can do to her whatever you do to make yourself feel good," she mumbles out.

"That's not a bad idea," I say, lifting my head back up.

"Maybe you should talk to one of your guy friends to get some pointers," Dizzy starts off. "I imagine that they could offer you some tips on how to please a woman. Maybe ask Kevin… you guys are close, right?"

"Yeah… I might actually do that. I don't know why I didn't think of that before," I state. "Thanks Dizzy!"

"Sure… no problem," she replies.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes for a second, feeling somewhat relieved.

"So… did I totally just cross the line by asking those kinds of questions?" I wonder, out loud

I hear Dizzy chuckling to herself before answering my question.

"Were those questions a little inappropriate for the workplace… yes," she begins. "Did you cross a line by asking your friend for advice… " Dizzy turns and looks at me, "… never!" I smile at Dizzy's pure awesomeness.

* * *

Heather enters her house after enjoying a nice lunch with Dianna. She told Dianna everything about the events that had taken place the previous night, even the morning confession by Naya. Heather wanted to know if her other best friend could offer any insights on what to do, seeing that Naya tells Dianna everything too. Dianna remained very tight-lipped about any information she had received from the Latina, not wanting to betray her trust unless it was completely necessary. Dianna joked and told Heather how amusing she found the blonde and Naya acting like a bunch of horny teenagers on the dance floor. She also informed Heather that Naya's love for her was like the worst kept secret since the whole Lucas and Peyton fiasco on One Tree Hill. After getting little to no help from her blonde counterpart, Heather decided to head home and wait for Ashley.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ashley greeted as she walked through the front door.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Heather responds, not sounding like her usual cheery self.

"Nothing much. I think the better question is, what's up with you?" Ashley inquires. Heather sighs in exasperation. Ashley, knowing her best friend/roommate so well, takes a seat next to the blonde on the couch. "What happened?"

"Naya and I almost had sex last night…"

"What?! You guys haven't had sex yet!" Ashley asks in disbelief.

"Missing the point here, Ash!" Heather exclaims.

"Sorry… go on," the brunette says.

"So… we're at the club, getting our drank on and dancing all sexy…" Heather starts off.

She then proceeds to tell her roommate the play-by-play on what happened from there. Ashley is shocked, to say the least, but not for the reason you'd think. She's not surprised to hear that things got a little hot and heavy between Heather and Naya on the dance floor. Ashley herself has referred to the Latina as a "hot piece of ass" on several occasions, much to Heather's dismay. What surprised Ashley was to find out that not only had either of her friends been intimate with someone in a long time, but also the fact that Heather hadn't expressed her deeper feelings for Naya.

"Would you just please put the poor girl out of her misery already and tell her that you love her!" Ashley says, seemingly exhausted. "Man up already, Morris!"

"It's not that simple, Ash! This is a huge step for us… it's a game changer!" Heather states with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ashley questions.

Heather thinks long and hard about her answer, letting all of insecurities show.

"What if I'm not good enough for her?" Heather states, rhetorically. "What if she's been building up this idea of being with me after all of these years and I don't deliver? I don't want to disappoint her…" she says honestly.

"Oh, honey… Naya loves you!" the brunette says while bringing Heather into a tight embrace. "You just gotta tell her you love her back. Then, you guys can rip off each other's clothes and have earth-shattering sex!"

"Oh my God!" Heather says, slapping Ashley's shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"What? I know you were thinking it to…" Ashley challenges.

Heather's eyes bounce back and forth as she thinks about that statement before finally giving in.

"Fine… you're right," Heather admits. "I still have no clue on what to do when it comes time to, _ya know_…" she trails off.

"Doing the hibbity dibbity?" Ashley teases. "Hop on the good foot and do the bad thing? Doing the horizontal…"

"Ashley! Would you please take this serious for like one second?" Heather begs.

"Sorry, I can't help seeing you so flustered… it's a rare thing," Ashley giggles. "Seriously, how can I help?"

"I just need help on figuring out what to do…" Heather starts again. "I mean, I know how to make myself feel good, but not one of _the_ sexiest women in the world! There aren't enough episodes of "The L Word" that could prepare me for this!"

"HeMo… just chill for a minute, okay?" Ashley states. It took a lot of will power for her not to laugh at that last comment. "You want my honest opinion?"

"Yes… unless it's sarcastic, then you can save it!" Heather warns her roommate. Ashley nods in understanding.

"Just tell Naya how you feel... that you're just as crazy in love as she is," Ashley states, seriously. "Once you do that, everything else will just fall into place. And when that moment comes, you'll figure out what to do… together."

Heather finally relaxes in the brunette's embrace. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I'm in love with her…" Heather whispers.

"See… now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ashley teases, poking Heather in the stomach.

"No… I guess not," Heather says, slapping her roommate's hand away from her stomach. "What about you? It's like pulling teeth trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

"Yeah, I know… it's just much more fun that way," Ashley smirks. Heather rolls her eyes and breaks away from her roommate's hold. "Seriously… when ya gonna get all up in there and have you way with Ms. Rivera?"

"I don't know why I continue to stay in these harsh living conditions," Heather shakes her head as she walks towards her bedroom.

"It's because you love me!" Ashley yells playfully down the hallway.

"That's debatable!" Heather yells back, sticking her head out of her bedroom door.

* * *

After I talked to Dizzy, I took her advice and went to see Kevin to get some "pointers". It was kinda awkward talking to him about my non-existent sex life with Heather, but I figured he would be a safer choice than Mark, given our history. Kevin suggested that maybe both of us should watch some good old fashion girl-on-girl porn, but I don't know if either of us would be comfortable with that. No offense, I have nothing against the adult film industry… it's just never really been my thing. To be honest, I've never needed to watch something to turn myself on… all I have to do is think about Heather. Wow… that probably makes me sound like a big perv that drives around in one of those windowless vans, but I swear I meant it in the sweetest way possible.

It's times like these when I wish I was more like my alter-ego Santana. Sure, she was terrified to come out, but there is no one that is more sexually confident than her… besides Puck. It's getting to that point in our relationship where I know it's gonna happen soon… I'm just trying to be as prepared as I can be. Waiting is starting to get a little more difficult though. Heather can just look at me sometimes and I instantly get that tingling sensation below the belt. Aside from that, neither of us knows what we're doing so the whole experience could be quite comical, yet disastrous at the same time. _Oh God… what if we start getting in the mood and she laughs at me like Rachel did to Ross? Or worse… what if I start touching her and she slaps my hand away like Rachel did to Joey?_ Maybe I should watch less episodes of _Friends_… who am I kidding, that show is hilarious!

Anyways, Kevin also suggested that maybe I should Google the things I have questions about. That's actually not a bad idea since you can find anything on the internet these days. Overall, I think I really need to relax and just let things take its course. I mean, it's been working so far. Plus, Heather and I have been pretty good at communicating with each other… the conversation from this morning proves that. I think if we just trust each other and continue to keep those lines of communication open, then when the time comes, we'll just know and let things happen from there.

As I pull up in front of Heather and Ashley's house, it's not long before I see my bubbly girlfriend skipping out of the house to greet me.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" Heather says while pulling me into a tight embrace and capturing my lips. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"I missed you more," I manage to say once my brain starts functioning again. "Did you have fun with Ash today?"

"You could say that…" Heather says with a giggle.

"Alright… break it up you two!" Ashley says, appearing like a creature in the night. "No one wants to see you lovebirds making out," she says sarcastically.

"I brought us some Chinese…" I draw out. Ashley's eyes light up and before I know it, Heather is on the ground and Ashley is attacking me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Ashley keeps repeating as she tightens her hold on me and bounces us up and down. I think I may lose consciousness from the death grip she has me in.

"Um, excuse me…" Heather says, getting off of the ground. "That's _my_ girlfriend, so back off… bitch!" she says with a head bob and a snap of her fingers. I think the Lima Heights Adjacent is rubbing off on her. Even though I know she's just kidding, a jealous Heather is pretty damn sexy!

"Okay, okay… my bad," Ashley giggles, releasing me from her grip. "I was just excited she brought me food too!"

"That's fine, just don't get too carried away because she's mine!" Heather states, trying to sound all badass.

_Oh_… my lady loins are starting to burn. Quick… think of something gross! Like… Ryan's ankles… Ryan's bare ass! Bingo… that's the lady killer!

"Nay?" Heather's voice says.

"Hmm?" I reply. I really need to stop zoning out.

"We're gonna go inside," she responds. "Where'd you go just then?"

"Nowhere… I'm right here with you," I say, hugging her again and placing a chaste kiss to her lips. Good one, right?

I connect our hands and we grab the rest of the food, making our way into the house. We join Ashley on the couch and start to dig in. As we watch re-runs of _Will & Grace_, I catch Heather looking at me several times. Every time I catch her though, she turns her head quickly and lowers it a bit, almost bashfully. I don't know what's gotten into her tonight, but she's just so adorable that I don't even care.

Throughout the rest of the evening as the 3 of us continue to watch TV, I see Heather and Ashley exchange several looks. Ashley keeps wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at Heather, while my girlfriend's face starts to turn to different shades of pink. I wonder if they are silently talking about me. If they are, it can't be a bad thing cuz Heather is blushing. I just ignore it and continue to watch Karen Walker crack me up in her "I Loves Me Kitty" sweatshirt.

* * *

As the hours of laughter pass, I decide to call it a night.

"I'm going to bed babe. You coming with?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second," Heather responds, pecking me on the lips.

I then say goodnight to Ashley, hop off the couch and head towards Heather's bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"So… have you figured out what you're gonna do?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, I have the perfect idea!" Heather replies.

"Well good! I expect full details, but not right now cuz I'm going to bed," Ashley states. "Night kiddo," she says while pecking her roommate on the cheek.

"Night Ash!" Heather responds, giving the brunette a quick smack on her ass.

Heather pulls out her phone and types out a quick text.

**HeMo:** _I need to ask u for a big favor… think u can help me?_

Less than a minute later, she receives a text back.

**Darren:** _Sure… how can I be of assistance?_

**HeMo: **_How quickly can u teach me to play the guitar? Well, it's really just one song in particular._

**Darren: **_You're a pretty fast learner, so I'd say not too long, depending on how much u practice. When did u want to get started?_

**HeMo: **_ASAP… if that's possible?_

**Darren: **_Sure thing… I know Naya will love it!_

**HeMo: **_I hope so. Going to bed, call u tom _

**Darren: **_Good deal, I'm excited to help! Nite HeMo!_

**HeMo: **_G'nite, Mr. Bowtie!_

And with that, Heather makes her way to her bedroom and wraps her arms around her already fast-asleep girlfriend.

"I love you, Naya… I can't wait to show you just how much," Heather whispers. "Goodnight, beautiful!"

Heather tightens her grip around Naya's waist and finally closes her eyes, letting sleep carry her away to the bright future ahead with the girl in her arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What's up guys! I know this chapter is long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is a _big_ one so stay tuned. It will take a place about a week or so later and will involve Christmas and New Year's. I may have to split it into 2 chapters though. Thanks again to all of my followers and the people who have taken the time to leave a review. Until next time…

**Songs used:**

_**Seal it With a Kiss**_ by **Britney Spears**

_**Boyfriend**_ by **Justin Bieber**

_**Your Body**_ by **Christina Aguilera**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any of the characters or shows mentioned in my story _(except for Dizzy cuz I made her up_).


	12. It's a Celebration, Bitches!

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 12: It's a Celebration, Bitches!**

As I get out of bed and brush my teeth to start the day, I can't help but be excited because Christmas is only a few days away. Even though I'm sad that I won't be spending the holidays with my amazing girlfriend, I am looking forward to going back home to see my mom and my sisters. I'm not sure if I'll run into Taylor or not, but if I do… hopefully things won't be awkward. I've only spoken to him a couple of times since I last saw him on the day that my life changed completely. Our communication has only been through texts, mostly short and just asking how the other person was doing. I really hope that he is doing okay. At times, I feel a little guilty for being so happy with Naya when I know he was crushed by our break-up. On the other hand, I can't help but think about how sad and hurt Naya was when I was with him. I guess that's the unfortunate part when it comes to love… no matter how hard you try, there's always a good chance that someone will get hurt. Sometimes people don't always get to find their soul mate. Luckily for me though… I did! I hope one day Taylor will too.

As I make my way downstairs, I spot my flawless girlfriend sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of water. Naya sits there in her loose sweatpants, a tank top, and her hair in a messy ponytail, without a trace of make-up on. Somehow, she still manages to take my breath away. I guess that's the thing about natural beauty… when you got it, you got it! As I get closer to her on the couch, she smiles at me. Her smile… I can't explain it, but it just does something to me. Ever since I accidently heard Naya's morning confession, whenever she smiles at me now, it means _so_ much more than she probably realizes. Since then, I've been devising my own plan to show Naya that she isn't the only one that feels this way.

Right now, I'm in the holiday spirit so I'm feeling all cutesy and playful. Luckily for me, my target of affection just so happens to be this insanely gorgeous Latina that is merely a few feet in front of me. As I get closer to her, I decide to be a little goofy.

_**Sweatpants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on**_

_**That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong**_

I bend down and place several kisses all over Naya's adorable face. She giggles in return before finding my lips with hers. I smile into the kiss.

"Did you just rap Drake to me?" she asks with amusement.

"Maybe…" I say, trying to sound aloof, as I take a seat next to her.

"You are too cute babe," Naya states, pecking me on the cheek.

"You like that, huh?" I say playfully, while lightly placing kisses on her neck.

"Mmm…" Naya hums out, "I certainly do…"

I smile against her skin and continue my assault on her neck.

_**Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes**_

_**And you keep it real while them others stay plastic**_

"A little B.o.B now, huh…" Naya breathes out. "What's gotten into you, babe?"

"Nothing… can't a girl just be happy to see her girlfriend?" I state playfully, brushing my nose against hers.

"Of course you can," she says, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I was just wondering."

"I can always stop…" I say teasingly, pulling away from her slightly.

"No…" Naya whines, diving on top of me.

The momentum is so quick that I fall off of the couch, bringing her with me… of course. She lands on top of me and instantly attaches her lips to mine.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she mumbles out through kisses.

"I'm gonna miss you more…" I moan out as I feel Naya's tongue graze my lower lip. I instantly open my mouth and meet her tongue with mine.

* * *

Ever since that night at the club when we almost… _you know_, I've felt a surge of hormones rush through my body. After expressing my fears to Naya and talking it out with Dianna and Ashley, my mind hasn't really been able to function properly knowing that in the very near future, Naya and I will experience the most intimate part of a relationship that you can share with another person. Since then, it's been hard to even look at Naya without getting lady wood, especially after I saw her in that 2Cellos video. And if that wasn't enough, don't even get me started on her sexy Santa outfit. One word… HOT!

It's kinda funny to think about how we ended up here. At first, I blamed my new found horniness for Naya on my lack of physical intimacy with Taylor towards the end of our relationship. In all honesty though, it has nothing to do with that. Even when things weren't that bad between me and Taylor, I never _craved_ to be with him like I _want_ to be with her. Before, I chalked it up to lust and sexual frustration, but it's so much more than that. When it comes to Naya, it's not about when we're finally gonna have sex… it's about when we are going to make love to each other for the first time.

As our kisses become less heated and more sensual, I'm brought back down from my inner monologue and focus on this beautiful creature in front of me. I gently flip us over so that I'm on top of her now. I slowly pull my lips away from hers and place them near her ear.

_**You like me…**_

_**You love me…**_

_**You can't stop thinking of me… **_

_**I know this cuz I feel the same way**_

I slightly tilt my head back so that I can look into Naya's mocha eyes. She smiles at me and brushes a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Did you just sing my song to me?" Naya asks with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" I reply, never breaking eye contact.

"You're amazing…" she says, lifting her head up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

In this moment, everything is perfect. The way that Naya is looking at me with complete adoration just makes the butterflies in my stomach more prominent than before. I've gotta tell her… I don't think I can hold it in and longer.

"Naya, I…"

_**She's a bad mama jama  
Just as fine as she can be, hey**_

My words die on my lips as Naya's phone vibrates on the coffee table.

"My mom has _the_ worst timing…" Naya says, playfully rolling her eyes.

_**She's a bad mama jama  
Just as fine as she can be**_

I reach over and struggle to grab Naya's phone before it stops ringing. This proved to be a more difficult task then it should've been, seeing that Naya refused to release her arms that were wrapped around my waist. I think it's sweet. I finally reach her phone and hand it to her.

"Hola mami!" Naya says, greeting her mother.

Have I mentioned how sexy it is when she speaks Spanish?

"I'm good, just hanging with Heather…" she says as she begins to softly stroke my hair. "_My mother says hi_," she whispers to me. I smile and tell her to return the greeting. "Oh _nothing_… we're just being our goofy selves," she states with a devilish grin, giving me a tiny wink.

I can't really hear the other end of the conversation, but I'm assuming her mom asked what we were doing. What Naya said wasn't completely inaccurate… I mean, I have been pretty goofy thus far, basically communicating in cute song lyrics for the past 10 minutes. If she would've told her mom what we were _really_ just doing, I think that might have put a damper on the whole "telling our families in person" plan.

"I think my flight gets in around noon," Naya states. "Hold on for a minute and I'll check."

Sensing that was my cue, I push myself off Naya and help her off of the ground. She gives me a quick peck and a 'sorry' as she rushes upstairs, probably to get her flight itinerary.

Naya's mom calling actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise, seeing that I almost spilt the beans. I've been wanting to tell Naya how I feel for a little while now, but after that night at the club, that feeling has only intensified. If I would've told her just now, it totally would've ruined the surprise I had been working on for the past week or so.

After a few minutes passed, my lovely girlfriend finds me in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, sorry about that," she starts off, "my mom wanted to make sure we had everything synced up so we wouldn't run into any problems tomorrow."

"That's okay, I understand. I gotta talk to my mom later and do the same," I reply. "How is everyone doing?"

"They're great! I can't wait to see them!" Naya exclaims. "It's been a while since the whole family has been together."

"Well, you and your siblings are quite talented," I say, stealing a kiss from my girl. She blushes. "Are you nervous about telling them?" I ask.

"Actually… no," she responds. "More than anything, I'm excited to finally tell them why I've been so freaking happy these past few months," Naya says with a mega-watt smile. "Are you?"

"A little…" I state. Naya gives me a sympathetic smile as she squeezes my hand. "Whatever happens though… this won't change how I feel about you," I say sincerely. Naya smiles weakly and places a delicate, but meaningful kiss on my lips.

I think secretly, Naya has been a little worried about my family's reaction. Knowing the small town that I grew up in, there aren't a ton of open-minded people to gain support from. Luckily for me, I don't live there anymore. However, because my family still does, they would be the ones that would have to deal with the aftermath of possible backlash on a daily basis. I would never want to intentionally hurt my family, but I refuse to let old farts stuck in their unchanging ways dictate who I fall in love with. Aside from that, my family's history with Taylor is another possible issue that could make things not go in my favor. Honestly though, their just gonna have to suck it up because what I have with Naya is the real deal.

"I gotta run a few errands and get some last minute things before we leave tomorrow," Naya states. "You wanna come with?"

"I would love to, but I gotta finish up some last minute packing," I respond. "When I'm done though, I'll come back and we'll spend the rest of the day together. Sound good?"

"Yeah… I still can't believe we won't get to spend Christmas or New Years together," Naya says with a pout.

"I know, me too babe," I state, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Look at it this way though… when we do see each other again, we won't have to hide from the media anymore. I can hold your hand and kiss you in public if I want."

"I do like the sound of that," Naya says, flirtatiously. "We'll call and text each other every day?"

"Of course, baby… you know I can't sleep without hearing your voice," I state honestly.

Our lips find each other again. We stay like this for the next couple of minutes until we break apart to carry out the list of things we have to get done before tomorrow.

* * *

After I leave Naya's house, I head over to Darren's to get my last practice session in. _I know_… I may have told my girlfriend a little white lie about my whereabouts, but it was totally necessary. I have been working so hard for the past week or so and will damned if all of that hard work went to waste. You see, Darren has been teaching me to play the guitar so that I can surprise Naya. Although my voice isn't as strong or great as the others on the show, Naya always tells me how angelic it is and how much she loves it. Taking that into consideration, I thought learning a particular song and singing it to her would be a very romantic gesture.

Once I got to Darren's house, I was not at all surprised to find Dizzy there as well. Dizzy has become a very good friend of mine in these past few months. She is also someone that Naya has confided in a lot when it comes to our relationship, for which I am very grateful for. Honestly, I don't know what exactly Dizzy said to her that night to make her finally confess her feelings for me. Whatever it was though, I'm glad because I really couldn't imagine being as happy as I am today without Naya. I'm also happy that somehow through our relationship, Darren and Dizzy were able to find each other and form one of their own.

After I practice my song selection for the last time, I get some positive feedback from my co-conspirators. We sit and chat for a bit, ironing out the final details of my well-calculated plan. After I leave Darren's house, I head home to spend a little time with Ashley before gathering my stuff and heading back to Naya's. We spend the rest of the night together, just enjoying each other's company, until we have to wake up in the morning and head to the airport.

As morning arrives, Naya and I say our final goodbyes before heading to our respective terminals; mine to Arizona and hers to New York. As I board my plane, I can't help but think what the next couple of weeks are gonna be like without my girlfriend by my side. Since Naya and I started dating, we haven't spent more than a day or 2 without seeing each other. I think back on the times when we went weeks without seeing each other before while on vacation and how much I missed her then. Now that we're together, I know this was definitely gonna be a rough couple of weeks.

* * *

Christmas day came and went without a hitch. Naya and I talked every single day through texts, calls, and FaceTime. She told me that her family was ecstatic to hear about her and me dating. Naya said that her mom could definitely tell that she had been sporting a glow in the recent months and could not be happier for her. Her mom always liked me so I'm glad to know that my new relationship status with her daughter hasn't affected her opinion of me. Naya stated that Nickayla and Mychal were excited as well, both stating that they totally knew that we would hook up eventually.

My family took the news surprisingly well. My sisters gave me a knowing look and told me that it was inevitable, especially after Taylor and I broke up for good. My mom was very surprised at first, but embraced me with open arms. She stated that she always felt that there was a connection between me and Naya, but that she could never quite pin point how deep it actually was. As things got worse between me and Taylor, my mom said that she wondered if it had anything to do with Naya, but never dared to ask. My mom told me that she didn't care what the small-minded people might think about Naya and me dating. She stated as long as I was happy and Naya treated me right, then that's the only thing that mattered to her. I cried a little after hearing how much my mom supported me. The only thing that would've made it better is if Naya was there to physically share that moment with me.

While back at home, I did run into Taylor. He asked if we could have coffee before I left and I agreed. Of course, I ran all of this by Naya first and she said she thought it was something I needed to do. By telling her, I wasn't necessarily asking for her permission because I'm an adult, but given the history, I thought she deserved to know. Plus, I wanted to get her honest opinion on how she felt about the situation. Honestly, if she would've told me that she didn't feel comfortable with it, then I would've passed. I know that she trusts me though and knows that our relationship is strong. She doesn't have to worry about me catching old feelings for my ex… how could I when my heart completely belongs to her.

Taylor and I talked for a couple of hours. It was nice to catch up and feel like old friends again. He told me about this girl he's been seeing for about a month now. I was so happy to hear that and to see a little sparkle in his eye that had died a long time ago. He asked about Naya and I told him the truth. I didn't go into much detail outside of us officially being a couple. Even though we're working on getting back to being the friends we were before we started dating, I still felt telling him how in love I was with the Latina would've been a little too much. When we parted ways, we promised to keep in touch.

* * *

The last day of the year has finally arrived… New Year's Eve. It's 11:52 pm and Naya has just checked her phone for the 15th time in the past 2 minutes. She's starting to worry because she hasn't heard anything from Heather for the past few hours. The last time she talked to her girlfriend was in the form of a text message she received at 7:39 pm, saying how much she missed her. Over 4 hours later, Naya has yet to hear back from her blonde beauty.

Naya doesn't want to incessantly blow up Heather's phone because she doesn't want to be that kind of girlfriend. However, it is very unusual for her to go this long without hearing back from her girl. _I hope nothing bad happened_, she thinks to herself. Naya tries her best to not think about it, chalking it up to her phone dying or the fact that there's a 3 hour time difference from where they are. Plus, the cell towers are gonna be crazy busy with the mass amounts of calls and texts people will be sending and receiving in just a few short minutes.

"Hey big sis, why so blue?" Mychal asks.

"It's nothing… it's just been a while since I've heard from Heather," she replies.

"Aww… is someone missing their girlfriend," Mychal teases. Naya shoots him her best death glare, which immediately changes his tone. "Geez Nay, I was just kidding…"

"I know… I just miss her," Naya states honestly. "This is our first New Year's as a couple… we should be together."

"I'm sorry sis," he says sincerely. "I'm sure you guys will have tons more to look forward to in the future."

"Thanks bro!" Naya says, giving him a small smile.

"Anytime!" Mychal says, giving her a side hug while placing a quick peck to her temple. He then retreats back to the rest of his family and friends at the party.

"5 minutes!" Nickayla yells out in warning.

Naya sighs and looks out of the window and takes in the beautiful city lights of New York. As she stands there in her own little world, her phone begins to vibrate. Retrieving her phone from her bra, her face instantly lights up when she sees a picture of Heather appear on her screen.

"Heather!" Naya yells in excitement.

"Baby! I miss you!" I reply back. "I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner… my battery died. I finally had to steal someone's charger from the house that we're at."

"It's okay, I was just a little worried," Naya says as softly as she can, yet loud enough for me to hear over all of the background noise. "I miss you! I wish you were here!"

"I know, me too baby… me too!" I state, a smirk forming on my face. "Turn around."

"_10… 9… 8…_" the crowd begins to count down.

"Huh?" Naya responds, slightly confused. "What did you say babe? I can barely hear you."

"_7… 6… 5…_" the crowd continues.

"I said turn around," I state simply.

"Babe, you're gonna have to speak up," she states again.

"_4… 3… 2…_" the time winds down.

"I said, turn around…" I whisper into her ear as I sneak up right behind her. I immediately see her face light up in the reflection of the window as she quickly turns around.

"_1__… Happy New Year!_"

As the clock strikes midnight, I connect my lips to Naya's, feeling the familiar sensation that I've been missing over the past 11 days. As our lips move in sync, I hear the fireworks being shot outside, but also feel them shooting throughout my entire body. As our lips pull away from each other, I feel Naya smile against my skin. I smile in return and hug her tighter before loosening my grip. I tilt my head back so I can see her beautiful smile and hypnotic eyes.

"You didn't really think I could start the New Year off without my girl, did you?" I ask, lovingly.

Naya's smile grows wider as she leans in to place a chaste kiss on my lips, letting her lips linger on mine for a few seconds. She slowly pulls back and rests her forehead against mine.

"I was hoping not…" she says bashfully. "How did you know where I was?"

I look over at Mychal and he gives me a head nod. Naya shakes her head in an 'I should've known' manner.

"C'mon… let's go show you off to my family," she says, lacing her fingers with mine while dragging me towards the Rivera clan.

* * *

After a few hours of catching up with her and her family, Naya and I make our way back to her hotel. Originally, Naya and Nickayla were sharing a room together. However, after I reached out to her and Mychal and informed them of my surprise visit, she was more than happy to make other sleeping arrangements.

As Naya opens the door of her hotel room, we are instantly greeted by the illumination of the hundreds of tea light candles surrounding the room. As she takes a step in, she finally notices the assortment of rose petals covering the ground.

"What the…" Naya breathes out, still trying to process everything.

As the door closes behind us, I take her hand and lead her to the bed, which is also covered in rose petals. I pat to a spot on the edge of the bed and tell her to sit down. After she does, I grab a stool from the kitchen area of the hotel and place it in front of her. I then walk over to the closet and grab the acoustic guitar that has been patiently waiting for me. I take my seat in front of Naya who is still looking around the room, trying to make sense of what's about to take place.

"I know we said that we were gonna wait til we got back home to exchange presents, but I wanted to do something special for you before then," I state, starting to feel a little nervous. "I hope you like it."

I close my eyes and take a long, deep breath to calm my nerves. Once I feel a little more at ease, I look down at the guitar in my hands and begin to play.

_**I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around  
But she takes it all for me  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days  
But she makes me want to believe**_

I finally look up and into Naya's eyes. It's hard to keep eye contact with her while I'm feeling so vulnerable and out of my element.

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**She's all I need**_

As I continue to play, I'm trying my best not to think too hard about the notes… just like Darren taught me.

_**Well I had my ways, they were all in vain  
But she waited patiently  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame  
But she put me on my feet**_

I think about all of those years Naya waited for me. I feel my eyes start to water and so are Naya's. I have to look away or else I will completely lose it and be too emotional to play after that. I glance back at her every once in a while, making sure not to linger for too long.

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

_**She is love, and she is all I need**_

I close my eyes in preparation for the next part. At this point, I don't care if my voice cracks or if I play the wrong chord. She needs to hear the raw emotion I feel for her… she needs to see my vulnerability. I don't care that I'm singing at the top of my lungs at 4 in the morning. The only thing that's important right now is _her_.

_**And when that world slows down, dear  
And when those stars burn out, here  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here…**_

I feel the tears slowly gliding down my face. I know that I can't deliver a song like Naya can, but I hope that she can feel everything that I'm trying to convey with this song.

_**They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love**_

I slowly open my eyes and look back up. I lock eyes with Naya, observing the tears streaming down her face and her hand strategically placed over her mouth. Usually I hate seeing Naya cry, but in this moment… it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed.

_**She is love, and she is all I need  
She is love, and she is all I need**_

I take a deep breath and finally bring it home.

_**She is love, and she is all I need…**_

After I play the last few chords, I lean the guitar against the wall and wipe away the wetness on my face. I look back at Naya… she still hasn't moved or said anything since we first got to her room. I walk over towards her and take her hands with mine, lifting her off of the bed. I take my hands and start to wipe off the tears from her face, while she looks down, avoiding my gaze. After I get her face as dry as I can without some type of paper product, I tilt her chin up and force her to look into my eyes.

"Nay…" I start off, but stop when I see her shaking her head. She lifts up her hand and wipes a stray tear away. She then wraps her arms loosely around my waist.

"I can't believe…" she mumbles out, her emotions still running high. "No one's ever…" she tries again, but is unable to complete a full thought.

I softly stroke her cheek while telling to _just listen_. Here comes the moment of truth. Finally, it's my turn to confess to her how I feel. I've replayed this speech over and over in my head a million times, yet I didn't account for the emotions still reeling from that song and our current closeness. We are both breathing deeply, exchanging the same air supply. The longer I stand there and say nothing, the more anxious and nervous I get.

Suddenly, I start to cycle through all of the songs that make me think of Naya when I hear them. Hoping for a boost of encouragement, I replay the lyrics in my head to give me that extra push.

_**If I don't say this now, I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take**_

"Naya…" I start off. "You are _so_ special to me…"

_**Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate**_

"Never in a million years did I think I would be standing here with you," I state a little more firmly. "But as it turns out… I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be!"

A small smile flashes on Naya's face. She starts to look down again, but I stop her, placing both of my hands on her cheeks.

_**Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh**_

"Nay… you make me happier than I ever thought I could be," I start to choke up a little. "Before you, I thought I knew what this feeling was. But in actuality… I had no idea!" I say, regaining my composure. "What I felt in the past doesn't even begin to compare to what I feel for you!"

_**Oh, oh  
Be my baby…**_

"Naya, I love you…" I finally say. "I am so completely, madly, and utterly in love with you!"

_**I'll look after you**_

Before I had time to wait for a response, Naya crashes her lips against mine. Her grip around my waist tightens as I cup her face, deepening our kiss. After a few seconds, she gently pulls away and looks deep into my crystal blue eyes.

"Heather… I am so, _so_ in love with you!" Naya says with a shy smile. "I've been wanting to tell you that for 4 years…"

I smile back at her, showing off my pearly whites while brushing my nose against hers.

"Tell me again then…" I say softly.

"I love you…" Naya whispers, before reattaching her lips to mine.

We kiss fiercely and passionately for the next several minutes, our tongues dancing and fighting for control. I remove my hands from her face and wrap them around her neck. Naya continues to tighten her grip around my waist, bringing me impossibly closer. As our lips began to swell and I start to fill a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen, I reluctantly pull away from her. Our breathing is ragged and heavy, as I lean my forehead against hers.

"I'm not… scared… anymore…" I gasp out between breaths. "I don't wanna… I don't wanna wait anymore…"

Naya's breath hitches. Taking a moment to collect herself and process what I just said, a look of knowing appears on Naya's face.

"You mean…" she breathes out, cautiously.

"Yeah…" I whisper. "I wanna make love to you..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What's up guys? Finally, they both dropped the L word! It's about damn time, right? Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but in my defense… I did warn you at the end of last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed Heather's surprise. I'm about to start working on the next installment, but I'm not sure how I want to write the next scene and if I'll need to change my rating to M. Anyways, thanks again for reading, following, and reviewing. Peace!

**Songs used:**

_**Best I Ever Had**_ by **Drake**

_**Nothin' on You**_ by **B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars**

_**You Found Me**_ by **Naya Rivera **_(aka Me)_

_**She's a Bad Mama Jama **_by **Carl Carlton**

_**She is Love**_ by **Parachute**

_**Look After You**_ by **The Fray**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**


	13. Teenage Dream

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 13: Teenage Dream**

"I'm not… scared… anymore…" Heather manages to get out between breaths. "I don't wanna… I don't wanna wait anymore…"

My breath catches in my throat. _I don't wanna wait anymore_ replays through my head repeatedly. As I look into Heather's beautiful blue eyes, which are much darker than usual, I take a few deep breaths to process what she just said. As the realization hits me, I slowly open my mouth to speak.

"You mean…" I ask very cautiously, hoping that my assumption is not wrong. She takes a breath and nods her head lightly before responding.

"Yeah…" she whispers out. "I wanna make love to you…"

Everything inside my head begins to spin, yet everything in front of me is still. Never have I ever felt so emotional before. At this moment, I have the girl of my dreams standing in front of me, telling me that she _wants_ me. This isn't about us finally consummating our relationship… it's _so_ much more than that. Having sex with someone is easy, but making love to someone… that's something that I've never experience before. It's something that I've always thought about and wanted to share with Heather, but now that it's actually happening… I can't believe it.

I was already so overwhelmed by Heather's surprise because I know how hard she must've worked to learn how to play that song. And that song… it was _perfect_! To take the time out to serenade me and show me how much she cares… it's amazing. I didn't think that Heather could be even more incredible than she already is or that I could fall even deeper in love with her, but I was wrong… on both counts. And just when I didn't think it could get any better than this, she surprises me again and tells me that she loves me. _She fucking loves me! _The feelings that I've been carrying around for so long and dying to get out are finally free because she feels it too.

"Nay… we don't have to if you're not ready," Heather whispers.

I've been so caught up in the awesomeness that is Heather Morris that I forgot that I hadn't responded to her. In this moment, I want nothing more than to express every emotion I have inside of me. I want nothing more than to show Heather all of the love I have built up inside for her. I loosen my grip from Heather's waist and take her right hand in mine, guiding it towards my left breast.

"Do you feel that?" I ask softly. She nods her head and presses more firmly against my chest.

"You're heart…" she starts off, "… it's beating so fast…"

"I know… that's how it always feels with I'm with you or just thinking about you," I state simply, but sincerely.

Heather smiles as a happy tear escapes her eye. Heather then takes my free hand with hers and places it against her chest.

"I feel it too… every time you touch me," she begins, "hell… anytime you _look_ at me really."

I look away from her momentarily and giggle to myself. Once my laughter subsides, I look deep into her eyes again, almost getting lost for the millionth time tonight.

"I'm ready, Heather…" I whisper. "It's always been you…"

Heather leans down and delicately attaches her lips to mine. Our kiss is slow and sensual, but brief. As Heather pulls away and takes a step back, her hands reach behind her back. As she begins to unzip her dress, she gives me a nod of encouragement to do the same. I nod back and began tugging at the zipper of my dress. Suddenly, my nerves are starting to kick in as I fumble with the zipper. All of the years of wanting and waiting are beginning to sink in. The anticipation is so exponential that I feel like a teenage boy, about to see a naked lady for the first time in his life. In the same sense, I feel like a teenage girl about to lose her virginity.

_**You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me**_

_**So I let my walls come down**_

_**Down…**_

I've never had an issue with my body before… if the FHM and Maxim photo shoots weren't a clear indication of that. But somehow, knowing that I'm about to expose myself to Heather is making me feel really self-conscious right now. Sure, we've both seen each other in our bra and panties before, but this situation is much more different than just changing in front of your bestie. I know that I have a nice body, but that fact still doesn't give me any hope or confidence to stop me from feeling like an insecure school girl. As I continue to fight with myself internally, I'm finally able to undo my dress and kick it off somewhere in the room.

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_

_**But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine**_

_**Valentine…**_

"Are you okay?" Heather asks delicately.

"Yeah…" I nod my head. "I'm just a little nervous," I state honestly while shamelessly gliding my eyes over Heather's half-naked body, dressed in only her matching black laced bra and panties.

"I am too," she states, smiling at me while checking me out as well. I'm sporting a red laced bra and a matching thong.

"Really?" I ask, surprised by her words. "You sure don't act like it."

"I am…" Heather starts off. "I guess knowing that I'm gonna be sharing this special moment with you and giving myself completely to you makes me feel more at ease," she states sincerely. "I feel safe with you. Even though neither of us knows what we're really doing, it doesn't matter because we love each other," she says, taking a step closer and intertwining our fingers together. "This is right…"

"I feel safe with you too," I state, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love**_

I then untangle my fingers from hers and take a step back. I trust Heather and she trusts me… there's no need to be afraid or nervous. Feeling the rush of confidence slowly building back up inside me, I place my hands behind my back and unclasp my bra. I slowly remove my bra and let it drop towards the ground as I place my arms down by my side. I look back at Heather and I'm amused to see the look on her face. Her mouth is wide open and I think I see a little drool sliding down her chin. Her eyes are glued to my chest, which is kinda hilarious.

_**We can dance, until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**_

"Uh, HeMo…" I say, but she has yet to respond or blink for that matter. "My eyes are up here," I state playfully, pointing to my eyes.

"Huh?" Heather finally says, breaking her staring contest with my boobs. She then raises her hand and wipes away the drool on her face.

"See something you like?" I tease her, feeling my confidence peaking.

"Uh, yeah!" Heather says like it's the most obvious thing. She finally looks me in the eyes as I giggle at her response. "I mean… I just… holy shit, Nay!" Heather exclaims. I smirk as she shamelessly stares at my chest again.

"Heather Morris! When did you become such a potty mouth?" I tease her again.

"I'm sorry…" she laughs to herself. "You're just so fucking beautiful!" I instantly blush and look down at the floor. Heather takes a step forward and raises her hand. "Can I?" she asks bashfully.

I nod my head quickly, not daring to open my mouth for fear of the excitement that would escape. Heather then places her hand delicately on my left breast and I shiver at her touch, letting a low moan escape my lips. Heather then places her other hand on my right breast and begins to gently massage them. I close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling of Heather's hands on my boobs without any clothing obstructing her. As she begins to add pressure and knead them a little harder, I lightly grab her shoulders, just to have something to hold on to.

_**You make me **_

_**Feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back…**_

As Heather continues to make my body feel hot all over, I whimper at the sudden loss of contact. Before I'm able to protest, Heather surprises me again as she flicks my harden nipple with the tip of her tongue. I immediately feel heat shoot down to my nether region as Heather continues to tease me. She then attaches her lips to my nipple and begins to lightly suck on it, virtually driving me insane.

"Oh shit!" I squeal out in a high-pitched voice. I feel Heather's lips tug upwards into a gratifying smile.

"Who's the potty mouth now?" she states smugly, while switching over to my other breast to get it an equal amount of attention.

As Heather continues her assault, I run my fingers through her hair, effectively bringing her even closer to my body. As my head tilts back and my eyes bounce around like pinballs, I can't help but think of how turned on I am right now. Never have I been so aroused before in my life, which is apparent by my thong that is now completely soaked. Before I get too lost in the moment, I snap my head forward and open my eyes. Knowing that I want to make Heather feel just as good, I reluctantly tap her shoulder and guide her face up so that I can see her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Heather questions, her voice laced with a mixture of concern and arousal.

"No baby… everything you were doing felt really good," I state. Heather smiles as she attaches her lips to mine. I smile into the kiss as well and just enjoy the brief moment before pulling away. "I wanna make you feel good too," I start off. "I wanna see you…"

Heather looks into my eyes and scrunches her nose up. It's adorable, but I'm guessing she has that look on her face because she's not exactly sure what I'm asking. I break eye contact with her momentarily to flicker my eyes down to her chest before looking at her again. Sensing that she gets it now, Heather bows her head a little as a light pink blush appears on her cheeks. It amazes me how she can go from super sexy and confident to super cute and bashful within a one minute time span. Heather finally makes eye contact with me again and carefully nods her head.

_**My heart stops, when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back…**_

I give Heather a sweet smile before leaning in and placing light kisses down her neck. I feel her body begin to tremble as I gently wrap my hands around her back and unclasp her bra. I slowly remove the offending garment from her body as I take my tongue and drag it across her collarbone and in between the crevice of her breasts. I then take a step back to admire the wonderful view in front of me.

"Wow…" I state breathlessly. "You didn't need those stupid implants Heath… you're perfect the way you are!"

I see Heather's eyes begin to water. I quickly take the pad of my thumb and run it across her face, catching the tear before it has the chance to fall. I don't want Heather to be sad right now, especially during this moment. I just think that maybe no one ever really taken the time to truly appreciate her body before is what's causing her to get more emotional. Sure, Heather's boobs are not as big as mine, but they're cute and perky… just like her.

_**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach**_

I remember her telling me the story about how she initially got the implants because she felt she needed them to be successful in Hollywood. I'm glad it wasn't because she had low self-esteem or something cuz that would've just been crazy. I mean, c'mon… the girl is gorgeous! I think the story of how she got them removed because they were too heavy for her chest with all of the dancing she does is much better. Big boobs equal back problems… I'm just saying.

I raise my hands to her chest and lightly scratch up and down her twins, causing her to flinch. As her nipples begin to harden, I begin to massage her chest while bringing my lips up to her ears. I breathe out, long and hard, for a few seconds, letting the feeling of my hot breath on her ear and neck sink in. I then lightly nibble on her ear lobe before opening my mouth to speak.

"You're beautiful… don't let anyone _ever_ tell you differently!" I state sincerely.

_**Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets**_

Heather's breath catches in her throat as she pulls away from me slightly to look into my eyes. I see so many things flashing through her mind as she stares at me intensely. As she searches my eyes, I think she finally finds the answer she's been looking for… truth. I know people tell her all the time about how good-looking she is, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't truly believe it. I always hoped that she believed me when I said it. Maybe she didn't then… I think she does now.

Heather then crashes her lips against mine and I almost die right there, due to the sensation of our bare chests touching, causing my knees to buckle. Luckily for me, Heather catches me and wraps her arms around me tightly. As the friction of our chests rubbing together increases, I hear a low guttural moan escape Heather's mouth. That sound only urges me on to gently bite her lip and slip my tongue past the barrier. As our tongues collide, I groan at the pleasant sensation.

As our kiss deepens, I feel a shot of arousal course through my body. I want Heather _so_ badly… I _need_ her more than I've ever needed anything in my life.

"Bed…" I breathe out as our kisses slow down and become less frantic.

Heather smiles at me before loosening her grip and intertwining her fingers with mine. As we continue to exchange lazy kisses, Heather carefully walks me backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed. Heather slowly lowers me onto my back, never breaking our kiss.

_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete…**_

As Heather lies on top of me, kissing me senselessly, her hand begins to travel down my body. At first, she teases me with light scratches on my thigh. After getting me worked up, she gently cups my center, causing me to gasp. I hear an appreciative moan leave Heather's mouth.

"Damn, Nay… you're soaked!" she says, slightly shocked while interrupting our kiss.

"Yeah…" I reply, occupying my lips against her neck. "You're the only person who's ever made me this wet…"

I hear Heather groan loudly from above me. _Damn, I'm getting good at this! _As Heather finally composes herself, she pulls back to look at me again.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

"I have no idea what I'm doing…" Heather states with such honestly.

"It's okay, baby… I trust you!" I state, matter-of-factly.

Heather offers me a small smile as she hooks her fingers around my thong and drags it down to my feet so that I can kick it off. She then travels back up my body and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

_**No regrets, just love**_

"You ready?" Heather asks nervously.

I cup Heather's face with my hands, effectively raising my head off of the bed until our lips meet. Through my touch, I'm trying to convey to her that we're way past the nervous stage. Seriously… it's time to get it on!

_**We can dance, until we die**_

"Yeah…" I breathe out. I kiss her one last time to give her the encouragement she needs. "I love you!"

Heather smiles at me again before pecking me on the lips.

"I love you too…" she whispers back to me.

_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

And with those last words, Heather starts to lower her hand back down my body and begins the journey to this new chapter in our lives.

* * *

As Heather looked deep into my eyes, I felt the first contact of her fingers against my dripping core. My eyes immediately shut as I arched my back off of the bed. Heather continued to glide up and down my wet folds with her right hand as she supported her weight with her left arm.

"_Oh my God_… that feels _so_ good…" I let out in a tiny whimper.

"_You_ feel so good…" Heather replies before attacking my neck with her lips.

As she begins to find a steady rhythm, I can't fight the tingling sensation coursing through my body. I have no idea what to do with my hands because I'm just so overwhelmed with pleasure right now. As Heather begins to pick up the pace, I feel her thumb starting to form circles around my tiny bundle of nerves. She then lowers her lips from my neck to my breast, capturing my erect nipple and eliciting another moan from me.

"_God, Heather_…" I pant out, my breathing increasing exponentially.

"Does that feel good, babe…" Heather vibrates out against my chest.

"_Hell yeah_!" I squeal out. I feel Heather smirk against my boob.

"Tell me what you want me to do next…" Heather breathes out.

I can tell that Heather's face is above me now, feeling her hot breath touch my skin. I open my eyes to meet hers again for the first time in minutes. There's so much care behind those eyes, mixed with want, lust, and most importantly… love. Although Heather was doing an excellent job thus far, I know that she's still a little timid and just wants to make sure that she's making me feel good.

"What do _you_ want to do, baby?" I manage to ask her while she continues to glide through my core.

"I wanna be _inside_ you…" Heather states matter-of-factly, causing my breath to hitch.

"Do it…" I state, quickly nodding my head. "I wanna feel _all_ of you!"

Without further discussion, Heather slides one finger inside of me. My body violently arches up as Heather begins to pump in and out of me. I can't help the expletives that are probably leaving my mouth, but I don't care cuz this feels so damn good. I feel myself getting wetter as Heather continues to slide in and out of me, adding another finger to the mix.

"Oh, fuck!" I groan out, feeling closer and closer to my peak. "I'm so close, baby… don't stop!"

Heather continues to work like a madman, making me feel better than I've ever felt before. I want to be selfish and continue to ride this wave of ecstasy, but I know her arm must be killing her. As my arousal builds up, Heather continues to work in and out of me, adding her thumb back into the mix. This just about sends me over the edge, as she continues to massage my tiny bundle of nerves.

"Shit, Heath… I'm gonna come," I pant out. "Make me come!"

Without hesitation, Heather pumps harder and faster into me until I reach my climax. As my orgasm erupts through me, my eyes roll into the back of my head and my body shakes uncontrollably while yelling out her name. As I come back down from my high, Heather slows down her pace, allowing me to feel the last bit of effects from her touch. She gently removes her fingers from inside of me and I shudder at the loss of contact.

As I open my eyes, I observe Heather taking a tentative lick of her fingers before completely shoving them into her mouth. I whimper out because damn… that was sexy! I would say panty-dropper, but mine are already off. Once Heather finishes licking my juices off of her fingers, she kindly wipes off the sweat that has accumulated across my forehead, while still hovering over me.

"That was… amazing!" I say breathlessly.

Heather smiles at me before bringing our lips together. I can taste a little bit of myself on her tongue. I still can't get over the fact Heather was just inside of me. As our kiss breaks, she looks at me with complete love and adoration.

"You're so sexy, ya know that…" Heather says seductively. "Hearing all of those noises coming out of your mouth almost made me come…"

My eyes widen at Heather's admission. I quickly crash my lips against hers and flip us over, causing a gasp to escape her lips at the sudden movement. I then begin assaulting her neck until I reach her ear, breathing my hot air against it.

"I wanna make you feel as good as you just made me feel," I whisper into her ear.

I look back at Heather, who is just nodding blankly. I then attach my lips to her neck until I find her pulse point to suck on. While I vary from sucking to light kisses, I knead her breasts with my hands. I then work my way down, using my tongue to leave a trail of wetness between the crevices of her breasts. I then take one of her hardened nipples into my mouth and lightly suck on it, occasionally flicking my tongue across it. This elicits a low moan out of Heather.

I then switch over to her other boob, giving it the same care and attention as its twin. As I continue to ravish her breasts, I take my hands and lightly scratch up and down her sides, causing her to shiver with delight. Slowly, I remove my mouth from her chest and quickly replace it with my hands. I continue to kiss down her stomach, stopping to appreciate every single ab displayed on her six-pack. When my face gets parallel to her center, I lightly place my lips against the fabric of her panties and blow a long, steady stream of hot air against her.

"_Ohh_…" Heather gasps out while slightly arching her back. This causes me to smirk.

I then reluctantly remove my hands from her chest so that I can pull her panties off. Once her last piece of clothing is gone, I work my way back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses. I can smell Heather's scent and it's driving me crazy. I can't wait until I can finally taste her. As I get closer and closer to my destination, I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!" Heather breathes out rather quickly. I look up to find an unreadable expression on her face. I slowly crawl back up towards her so that we are face-to-face.

"Heath, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"No!" Heather yells, surprising me.

I think she noticed that her volume was a bit loud because now she's covering her mouth with her hand. And if I'm not mistaken, I think I may have seen a tiny smile on her lips.

"I meant no…" she continues in a softer voice, "everything you've been doing feels really good."

"Good… so, what's wrong?" I ponder. "Do you _not_ want me to do _that_?" I ask tentatively.

Heather looks away, thus breaking our eye contact. I raise my hand up to softly stroke her hair away from her face before tugging her chin back towards my direction. She looks a little nervous, but also appears to be contemplating something.

"Heather, you can say no," I state sincerely. "I won't get mad… just please tell me what's going on."

"It's just that…" she states, timidly. "No one's ever…" she starts again, slightly tilting her head to the side. It takes me a second to figure out what she's trying to say without actually saying it.

"You mean… no one's ever done _that_ to you?" I question with a surprised expression.

Heather looks down again and sadly shakes her head.

"Even in the 7 years you were with…" I stop myself from saying his name. "Seriously… not once?!"

Heather solemnly shakes her head again. I just can't believe what I'm hearing. The fact that Heather has never experienced that sort of pleasure before makes me a little upset. On the other hand though, being the one that she gets to experience that with for the first time is kinda exciting. Granted, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I'm sure as hell gonna do my best to make her feel good.

"Just so you know… I might not be any good," I state honestly. Heather looks back up at me with a bashful smile attached to her lips.

"It's not like I have anything to compare it to…" she says sweetly, shrugging her shoulders. We both share a laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. Heather reaches her hand up and cups my cheek.

"Yeah… I want you to be my first," she says reassuringly.

I smile at her before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. As our kiss ends, I slowly make my way back down her stomach until my face is saying hello to her dripping entrance. I stick my tongue out and take a tentative lick, all the while with Heather starting at me. I hear a tiny whimper leave her mouth as I pull away. The taste on my tongue is unique and just screams Heather. I look up at Heather one last time to get confirmation that she wants me to continue. Once I see her head nod slightly, I know it's game time!

I bury my face into Heather's center, flattening my tongue against her as I make long strokes up and down her core. I hear loud noises coming from above me as I feel Heather arch her back, causing her center to be pressed more firmly against my tongue. I continue this motion until I feel the need to provide some attention elsewhere. I then begin playing with her chest again with my hands as my mouth attaches to her tiny bundle of nerves and I begin to suck on it.

"_Holy fuck_!" I hear Heather shout. _I guess I must be doing something right_, I think to myself.

As I continue to pleasure my girlfriend, I take a quick look up to see her face. Heather's head is thrown back into the pillow while her mouth hangs open, moans and groans escaping one by one. Feeling quite proud of myself thus far, I decide to bump it up a notch. Removing my hands from her breasts, I lead them down to her legs to spread them wider. Once satisfied, I take my tongue and push it inside of her.

"_Fucking fuck_!" Heather pants out.

I then begin to pump my tongue in and out of her. With my right hand, I travel back up to her chest so her twins won't feel left out. With my left hand, I use my thumb to form circles around her clit. I feel Heather's hands get tangled up in my hair as she unknowingly massages my scalp whilst pushing my head down further into her. Hearing all of the words coming out of Heather's mouth and tasting her on my tongue is starting to get me worked up again, but I know I have to stay focused. This is about her right now. We'll have plenty of opportunities in the future for me again.

"_Fuck Nay_… you feel _so_ good!" Heather lets out in a low, guttural moan.

I moan too, causing a vibration to shoot up towards her entrance. I guess that felt good to her because now she's breathing more heavily and pressing my head down even further.

"_Oh shit_, Nay…" she pants out. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna c-come…"

I barely make out her sentence as her body lifts off of the bed and a new liquid shoots inside of my mouth. I gently remove my tongue from inside of her while slowly stroking her folds, making sure I lap up all of her juices. When her body finally stops jerking and her orgasm subsides, I wipe my mouth off and crash next to her on the bed. As she continues to breathe heavily, I just lie beside her and watch the pure perfection next to me.

"Oh… my… God…" Heather manages to get out in between breaths. A lazy smile forms on her face.

"I guess I did okay then?" I say smugly. Heather looks over at me and shakes her head.

"You have no idea how talented that mouth of yours is," she states matter-of-factly.

I lean over and place a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life…" Heather states, finally getting her breathing back to normal.

"Well then… I'd say mission accomplished!" I state happily, doing a fist pump.

"You're such a dork…" Heather says, smiling at me.

"And you're a potty mouth!" I respond, playfully.

_**I'ma get your heart racing**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

I gently grab Heather's arm and pull her so that she's lying halfway on top of me. I brush the loose strands of hair out of her face and look deep into her mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, Heather!" I whisper to her. "Happy New Year's, baby!"

Heather smiles and places her lips against mine as we bask in our post-coital stupor.

"Happy New Year's, babe… I love you, Naya!"

_**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

And with that, Heather and I finally drift off to sleep in each other's arms… the way it was always meant to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guys… I am _so_ sorry about the delayed update! I won't lie… I got a little writer's block trying to figure out exactly how I wanted to write this scene. I didn't want to do smut cuz I think I would probably be awful at it, but I also didn't want it to be too dry and boring. I wanted to display the different emotions from nervousness and excitement to serious and sexy while still trying to keep it light and somewhat humorous. I hope you guys enjoyed it and once again, I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. The next chapter will just be a somewhat continuation of this with the morning after. Stay Classy ;)

**Songs used:**

_**Teenage Dream**_ by **Katy Perry** _(although I pictured the Darren Criss' piano version) _

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING**!


	14. The Morning After

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 14: The Morning After**

As the light from the sun slowly creeps inside of my hotel room, I cautiously open my eyes so that I'm not blinded. After I blink a few times to get the morning crust off of my eyelids, I see a mess of blonde hair staring back at me. Heather is still lying halfway on top of me in the same exact position that we fell asleep in only hours ago. Suddenly, all of the events from last night come flooding back to my mind and within an instant, my lips tug upwards into a giant smile.

Last night was such a significant night for so many reasons. Not only did it mark the beginning of 2013, but it was also the first time Heather and I got to see each other after being separated for almost 2 weeks. I know, I know… that might make me sound pathetic and desperate. But trust me, if you had Heather Morris as your girlfriend… you'd totally understand.

Anyways, sorry for the tangent...

Besides that, last night was the first time that Heather and I said "I love you" to each other in a more-than-friends context. Last night was also the first time that we made love to each other… something that I will never forget. Waiting for Heather all of those years was definitely worth it and made last night that much more meaningful.

As I continue to get lost in my own thoughts, I slowly begin stroking Heather's hair while the smile from my face never waivers. As my hands get tangled in golden locks, I feel Heather begin to stir and shortly after, I see those crystal blue eyes locking with mine.

"Hey beautiful," I state lovingly. An instant blush forms on her face. I love having that effect on her.

"Mornin' babe," she replies back as she leans forward to place a soft kiss against my plump lips. "Ya know… I could get used to waking up like this," she continues with a wink.

"Me too!" I respond. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastically!" she exclaims. I just smile back at her adorableness. "How bout you?"

"Same," I reply simply. "So… you never told me how you managed to pull off this covert operation of yours…"

"Ah, yes… Operation: Surprise Naya!" Heather starts off.

"Fancy name," I say playfully. Heather just shakes her head at me. "So, Ms. Morris… do tell your master plan," I say with my best British accent. She again shakes her head at me.

"Well, it all started that night at the club… you know, when we almost…" she trails off. I nod because that memory has been vividly etched into my mind.

Heather then goes on to tell me about how she was awake during my morning confession and figured I was just too afraid to tell her I was in love with her. This surprised me because she looked deader than a doorknob when I confessed that to her. I'm not mad that she was awake and didn't tell me cuz honestly, I don't know how that conversation would've turned out. It probably would've been awkward, especially if she wasn't quite there yet, which is the main reason why I didn't say anything before.

"When I heard you say those words, I was just so overwhelmed," Heather states. "I didn't know what to do and I definitely didn't want to just roll over and be like _guess what, I'm awake,_ ya know?" I nod my head and she continues. "The next morning after we talked, I went to see Dianna and tried to get some info out of her…"

"Oh really? And what did Ms. Agron have to say?" I ponder curiously.

"Not a damn thing! That woman is like a vault!" Heather exclaims a little aggressively. I giggle at her antics. "The only thing that she really said was that your love for me was like one of the worst kept secrets since Lucas and Peyton… that's a direct quote!"

"Aw, Di and her _One Tree Hill_," I state, shaking my head.

"Anyways… then I went home and talked to Ashley, which was a very tedious process…" Heather starts off. "I'm telling you, if you want to have a serious conversation with that girl, be prepared to be waiting for a long time cuz she will milk the conversation until you just want to punch her in the ovaries to get a straight answer out of her!" I scrunch up my face because I'm slightly amused and slightly concerned. "What? I'm just saying…"

"Do I need to call Ashley and make sure that she's still alive?" I ask playfully. Heather lightly slaps my bare shoulder.

"Who's side are you on?!" she questions, pretending to be hurt. I don't answer her. Instead, I just smirk and shake my head. "So, after that whole ordeal, I finally admitted to myself and Ashley that I was in love with you."

A small smile finds its way onto my lips as Heather breaks eye contact with me and starts to draw random designs on my chest with her finger. It's nice to hear her side of things and how she also struggled to figure out her exact feelings for me.

"I think I knew before, but finally saying it out loud was a huge step for me," she says, looking back at me. "Anyways, after you and Ashley went to bed that night, I texted Darren and asked him for a favor…"

"I'm guessing that's where the guitar playing comes in?" I wondered. Heather smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I asked him to teach me how to play that song so that I could surprise you," Heather states. My heart just swoons. "After that, for the next week or so, I met up with Darren to get my lessons. Dizzy also helped a little, but she was more instrumental with the New York stuff."

I furrow my eyebrows, trying to keep up with the story, but failing miserably. Sensing my confusion, Heather continues.

"Well… Dizzy was already gonna be in town for a video shoot so she kinda helped me get things set up while I was surprising you," Heather begins. I nod my head and wait for her to fill in the blanks. "When I landed, Nickayla had already left her key with the front desk so that I could get into the room. Once I got word that you and your family were at the party, I snuck into here and set everything up. Afterwards, I met up with Dizzy and gave her the key so she could finish the rest."

"That would explain why her guitar is here… I knew it looked familiar!" I state, knowingly.

"Yes, Sherlock… she was here," Heathers says while playfully rolling her eyes at me. "Anyways, around 2 or so, I texted Dizzy so that she could come here and light the candles and leave her guitar. I figured it would've been a fire hazard if I lit them beforehand…"

I smile at her because it is _so_ true. We would've gotten back to my hotel room, only to see firefighters crowding the hallways and telling us to evacuate the building.

"Anyways, after we got back here… well, you know what happened…" Heather says with a wink.

"Uh yeah… I'll never forget!" I reply honestly, stealing another kiss from Heather. "Seeing and hearing you play that song was just… amazing! I still can't believe you did all of this for me…"

"Naya…" Heather starts off, looking directly into my eyes and lacing our fingers together, "I would do anything for you!"

"I would do anything for _you_!" I respond back, sincerely.

"You were worth the wait… and I don't just mean last night!" Heather replies. "I am sorry though, that you had to wait all of those years for me… I'm glad you did though."

Heather's eyes begin to water. I gently wipe away the tears begging to fall with my free hand.

"You were more than worth it!" I say as I connect our lips. "Last night was the first time that _it_ actually meant something. I was already blown away by the surprise and the song, but then… to get to experience that with you…" I just shake my head, not needing to finish my thought because she knows exactly what I mean.

Heather starts to gently giggle to herself and I'm curious to know why. I didn't think that I had said anything funny, yet here she is… being as adorable as ever.

"What's so funny?" I question.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about something that Ashley said," she responds. I give her a look that says "_contrary to popular belief… I am not a mind reader_" before she continues. "That first conversation I had with her after I kissed you, she said something along the lines of making sure we don't interrupt her with our sexcapades or earth-shattering sex… I had no idea how accurate she would be!"

"Oh my God…" I start off, covering my face with my free hand. "That was only after our first kiss and she was already making statements like that!" I state in disbelief.

"I know, right!" Heather agrees. "She is totally cray cray!"

Heather and I share a laugh over her crazy roommate's personality. She totally called it though cuz sex with Heather was completely mind-blowing!

"Hey HeMo… when you said that you thought you knew before that you loved me, what did you mean exactly?" I ask, inquisitively.

"Well… when you first told me how you felt, I started thinking about everything from the first time we met," she states. "All those times our friends would make jokes or the media would speculate finally started making sense. Even after that when we started dating, just hearing those songs you wrote and thinking that you might care about me a little more than you led on made me feel it even more," she continues. "And then when you finally said all of those things while you thought I was asleep, I just knew it! That's when I knew that it had been there all along and I had to tell you. I didn't want to just blurt it out though, which I almost did on several occasions… I wanted to make it special cuz you deserved it, hence _the plan_…"

"Well, you certainly accomplished that!" I state sincerely.

"So, Ms. Rivera… what would you like to do today?"

"You mean staying like this isn't an option?" I retort. Heather chuckles.

"It can be a part of the day's activities, but I thought maybe we could go out and enjoy the city since we'll only be here a few more days," Heather states. "Plus, I gotta get Dizzy's guitar back to her."

"Yeah, we could do that. I'm looking forward to walking down the streets with you, hand-in-hand for the first time," I say, beaming at her.

"Me too! Maybe we could go on a double date with Dizzy and Darren tonight! How great would that be?" Heather exclaims.

"Wait, Darren's in town too?" I ask.

"Oh yeah… since he knew that Dizzy would be occupied helping me surprise you, he thought that he would fly down and surprise her as well!" Heather responds.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I state. "I'm really happy that they found each other!"

"Yeah, me too! We're still the hottest couple though!" Heather states, matter-of-factly.

"And don't you forget it!" I reply with a grin.

"Well, why don't you text them and tell them to meet us in like an hour or so?" Heather states. "I'm gonna take a shower," she says while pecking me on the lips and crawling out of bed.

As I see Heather's naked body in front of me for the first time in the daylight, I have lost all of my motor functions. I guess from my lack of response, Heather turns around to find my mouth wide open and blatantly gawking at her flawless body. A smirk appears on her face before she says something.

"Um, Nay… you okay over there?" Heather asks, teasingly.

I feel my eyes start to blink uncontrollably as I blankly nod my head. Heather walks back over to the bed and uses her hand to lift my jaw off of the ground. Feeling her skin against mine again, I finally break out of my stupor and kiss her hungrily, wrapping my arms around her and straddling her on the bed. As I pull away, it's her turn to stare at my chest, in a similar fashion like she was last night.

"Um, Heath… are you okay?" I state, mocking her.

"Much better now…" she states, locking her lips with mine. "Why don't you tell Darren that we'll meet up with them in like 2 or 3 hours…"

"I think I can do that…" I state, totally aroused. I quickly grab my phone and shoot Darren the shortest, yet most understandable text possible before throwing my phone somewhere in the room. "Now that that's settled… how bout we go take a shower together and conserve water," I say seductively.

"You had me at shower!" Heather says while pushing off of the bed with me still on top of her.

Heather then manages to get to a standing position with my legs wrapped around her waist. As our lips meet again, she carries me to the bathroom, never breaking our kiss. The fact that Heather can pick me up so effortlessly is so fucking hot! I'm definitely gonna get used to this new aspect of our relationship.

* * *

After a couple of hours and several rounds later, Heather and I are finally dressed and meet up with Darren and Dizzy at Gray's Papaya to grab some hot dogs and catch up.

"So… I take it that everything went well for you ladies last night…" Dizzy states.

Heather and I look at each other and begin to giggle. I'm sure if my skin was a lighter tone, you could see the blush all over my face, especially thinking about everything that happened last night… and a few hours ago. Heather's face is turning beet red and her ears aren't too far behind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Diz…" I respond, trying to be aloof. It doesn't work though cuz Darren and Dizzy give me a look that says _"yeah, right…" _or _"bullshit". _"Anyways, do you guys have anything planned for tonight?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"No, not really. What did you have in mind?" Darren asks.

"Well…" Heather says, her skin finally returning to its normal color. "We were thinking that we could do a double date thing, like maybe drinks and bowling?"

"That sounds splendid!" Dizzy exclaims. "We can set teams and finally have a true winner since last time that chick that plays Marley tricked us all!"

"That's for damn sure!" I respond. "Me and Heather will be Team Heya… that's what our fans refer to us as." Heather smiles and nods in agreement.

"What about you guys?" Heather asks.

"Hmm…" Darren thinks out loud. "How bout… I got nothing."

"Way to give up there, Dare!" Heather states sarcastically. Darren just laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"What about Team Double D!" Dizzy responds. Heather and I both smirk at each other. "Not like that, you silly goose! I just meant because both our names start with a D, that's all!"

"Sure… I'm sure that's what you meant!" I say playfully.

"It is!" Dizzy replies. "I mean, the other thing is true too, but I wasn't referring to that."

Heather and I both raise our eyebrows and tilt our heads in unison as we stare at Dizzy's chest.

"Really?" Heather and I say at the same time.

"Uh guys… could you maybe stop staring at my girlfriend's chest?" Darren asks while giggling.

"Oops!" Heather and I say in unison. Darren shakes his head.

"Did you guys realize that you both had the same facial expression and did the exact same thing as you were gawking at Dizzy's boobs?" Darren says incredulously.

"What can I say… we're a team! That's just how we roll!" I respond playfully, giving Heather a quick peck. She smiles.

"You guys are seriously too much!" Dizzy interrupts. "And don't worry babe… these double d's are just for you!" Dizzy says with a wink. A slight blush appears now on Darren's face and it's adorable. He leans over and kisses Dizzy.

"Alrighty, now that that's settled… let's go!" Heather yells in excitement.

* * *

After playing 4 games of bowling, Team Heya proved to be victorious, winning the set 3-1. Hmm… that reminds me… Heather still owes me a striptease and I have to wash her car in an outfit of her choosing. I'm sure those activities will be much more entertaining now that we have been fully intimate… several times might I add. Afterwards, the 4 of us settled in for a nice dinner and just enjoy being in each other's company.

Dizzy informed us about the video shoot she was gonna be doing while in town. She said that it was for that song _"Troublemaker"_ that she sung at the bar that one night. Apparently, her and Olly go way back and grew up together in England. Anyways, he decided to shoot the video in New York and since Dizzy co-wrote the song with him, he asked her to be his object of affection in the video.

We also talked about Glee and my album and how close we are to being done with it. Dizzy and I had been recently talking about what song would be my first single and what kind of video treatment we would want to do for that. There are a couple of songs that are the frontrunners. I also have a lot of ideas on how I want the video to be set up. I guess when this break is over, we'll dive deeper into that and make some final decisions. After dinner, the 4 of us went to the local watering hole and threw back a few.

And now, it's morning time again and I'm lying in bed with my beautiful girlfriend. As I wrap my arm a little more firmly around her waist and bury my face into her neck, I notice that something is off. Instead of smelling Heather's normal scent of vanilla and honey, I smell coconuts mixed with pears maybe? As I tentatively open my eyes, I see a cappuccino-colored shoulder with some type of Japanese symbol in blue ink in front of me.

"Dizzy?" I state with confusion. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Actually, you're in my bed because we're in my flat," Dizzy responds.

As I gently lift up my head, I notice the surroundings in front of me are actually the contents of someone's room that is not mine. I forgot that Dizzy had an apartment in New York whenever she's here doing business.

"I didn't know you had tattoos," I state out of curiosity.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me…" she states sleepily.

"Touché… by any chance, do you know where my girlfriend is?" I ask, finally getting back on track.

I then feel a slight pressure against my abdomen. As I take a peek downward, I noticed a pale arm wrapped around my stomach before I hear Heather's voice.

"I'm right behind you babe," she mumbles into my back. "By the way, thanks for caring enough to ask about my whereabouts after you asked Dizzy about her tattoo."

By Heather's tone, I know that she's just messing with me. I grab her hand and bring it to my lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. I feel her giggling vibrate against my back.

"Wait… where's Darren?" I question.

"He's behind me, although he looks a little lonely," Heather states.

I lift my head up to see what she's talking about and sure enough, Darren is almost at the edge of the bed with no blanket, facing away from the group. The rest of us are all cuddled up together while he is just a sad little panda. Poor Darren.

"Darren, don't be shy… come spoon with us," Heather says while grabbing his arm and getting him to turn over.

"Oh fine…" Darren says, tossing his arm over Heather and me. "This isn't weird at all, by the way…" he says sarcastically.

Heather chuckles again and I join in with her. I then turn my attention back to Dizzy.

"So Diz… how exactly did we end up here?"

"Well… after we left the bar, we came back here because it was much closer than your hotel. Plus, I didn't want to sleep on your bed after all of the wild and crazy shenanigans that you and Heather probably got into last night," Dizzy states frankly.

"Hey…" I say a little offended. "They have maids that change the sheets on a daily basis, thank you very much!"

All I hear is Heather snickering behind me.

"Ah ha! So you _do_ admit that there was a reason for the maid to change your sheets this morning!" Dizzy states, proudly and matter-of-factly.

"I… wait, what?" I start to say. Dizzy just looks at me with a smirk on her face. "Alright, you got me… you damn Brits are so sneaky!"

"Thought so…" Dizzy states, victoriously. "Anyways, instead of crashing on the couch or in my spare bedroom, everyone decided to suffocate me in my bed and that's where we are now," she states, solving the mystery of how we ended up here.

Satisfied with her answer, I swiftly turn around so that I can face Heather. As I'm doing so, I see the arm Darren has draped over us find Dizzy's and their fingers link together. I smile at the sight and place a tender kiss to Heather's temple.

"I'm going back to sleep," I state, just in case anyone cared.

"Amen, sista… me too!" Dizzy states in her hood-like British lingo.

Although waking up with several other people in bed with me was a bit shocking, as long as Heather is next to me… I really could care less. I smile in content as I close my eyes and replay how amazing the past couple of days have been before sleep takes over.

This is definitely going to be a good year!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry that I couldn't get this to you sooner, but it's here now! Hope you all enjoyed it, although I know it doesn't top the last 2 chapters. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews, especially the guests that I can't send a PM to thank personally. Thanks again for reading, and as a bonus, I might be posting a Heya one-shot either later on tonight or sometime tomorrow. If any of you guys watch MTV and are familiar with the show _Friendzone_, then you can kinda guess what the story will be about. Until next time!

**Songs Used:**

_**Troublemaker**_ by **Olly Murs** _(honorable mention)_

**Disclaimer:** I own **NADA! **_(otherwise known as __NOTHING__!)_


	15. Love Actually

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 15: Love Actually**

Naya and I spent our last few days in New York in complete bliss. We spent a lot of time with her family, but I also gave them time to be on their own as well. I know how important Naya's family is to her and how much she misses them. Knowing that it will probably be awhile until she gets to see her family all together again, I arranged to have them come visit in a couple of weeks for her birthday celebration. Keep it to yourself though because it's supposed to be a secret.

As soon as I returned home from vacation, I guess there was a certain glow on my face or something because Ashley totally called me out. I believe her exact words were _"you and Nay finally got it on!" _Sometimes I wonder how we are even friends cuz she can be completely ridiculous at times. Then, I remember how much I love that crazy girl and would be miserable if she wasn't in my life. Anyways, Ash wasn't the only one to pick up on the new spring in my step. Naya really couldn't hide it either. I remember that first day back on set when Dianna and Kevin called us out. I guess the fact that we were even more cuddly than usual and that I couldn't take my eyes off of her was a dead giveaway.

Besides that though, everything seemed to be pretty normal around set and at home. Home… it's a rather interesting word. Webster's defines it as one's place of residence. With that in mind, technically, I still live with Ashley… at least that's where all of my mail is sent to. However, since Naya and I started dating, I've spent a majority of my nights at her house. Now, I would say that I feel bad because I haven't been seeing my roommate as much, but she's been spending the night at her boyfriend's place a lot these days. I guess no one's really been living in our house for these past few months. Although I make a pretty decent amount of money from Glee, it still seems awfully silly to be paying rent and utilities for a place I hardly stay at anymore.

"Hey loser, whatcha thinkin' about so hard?" Ashley asks, breaking my thoughts.

"Why I gotta be a loser?" I respond back.

"I don't know, cuz you answered when I said _hey loser_…" she replies playfully. I roll my eyes at her before giggling myself. "Seriously, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really… just been thinking about our living situation," I state. Ashley nods her head. "I mean, I love living with you Ash, but when was the last time we both spent more than one night here together?"

"I know what you mean… this place has been rather empty lately," Ashley says. "I've actually been meaning to talk to about that…"

"Okay…" I state slowly. "What were you thinking?"

"Well… Sean and I have been talking about possibly living together. What do you think about that?" Ashley inquires.

"I think it's great, Ash!" I state, throwing my arms around her. "How long have you've been thinking about this?"

"We had first talked about it a few months ago when you and Taylor were still together…" she starts off.

I slowly start to remember that time, before me and Naya became an item. Originally, when Taylor was supposed to move down here, Ashley had offered to move out. I told her that I didn't want her to feel like she had to leave her home and that I would be more than happy to find a place, but she insisted. At that time, we had agreed that Ashley would just stay at our house until she found another place to live. Of course, when Taylor and I broke up, she no longer needed to search. Around that time, Ashley and Sean had been dating for almost a year. I guess at some point, they had discussed Ashley just moving in with him to make it easier for everybody.

"Anyways… we just kinda started talking about it again during the holidays," Ashley continues.

"Like I said, that's great Ash. How do you feel about it?" I ask.

"I'm kinda excited about it, but I don't want to dump the rent and all of the bills on you by suddenly moving in with my boyfriend," she states. "What about you and Nay? Have you guys ever talked about maybe living together?"

"Not really… I mean, it's still pretty early in our relationship," I state. "However, I practically live at her place now and it's not like we were total strangers before we started dating."

"That's true," Ashley replies. "So… do you think it might be a possibility in the near future?"

"I don't know how Naya feels about the subject, but I really hope so!" I state excitedly.

"That's awesome HeMo. I'll keep my fingers crossed," Ashley states with a big smile. "When do you think you'll talk to her about it?"

"Probably not until next week maybe…" I respond. "Her birthday is in 2 days and I really just want her to focus on spending time with her family when they get here to surprise her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… you're just full of surprises these days," Ashley says with a wink. "What's the plan with that anyways?"

"Well… after work tomorrow, I'm taking her to a nice dinner… just the two of us," I start off. "On Saturday, her actual birthday, her mom is driving down from Valencia and I'm picking up her siblings from the airport. Hopefully I'll get them back to the house before she wakes up," I continue. "After that, I figured I'd let them spend some quality time together while I finish getting everything in order with the party."

"Wow… you're really going all out!" she exclaims. "How come you've never done anything like this for me?!" Ashley pouts.

"Because… although I do love you to death, I'm not _in_ love with you," I state simply. "When me and Nay first started out, I didn't really know what to expect. But now… I know that what we have is very rare and special. I just want to do my best to show her that I'm in this for the long haul."

"Aww… that's beautiful Heath," Ashley replies, wiping her very watery eyes.

"What, that's it?" I ask, slightly confused. "No sarcastic quip or crude remark?"

"Nope… I'm really happy for you Heather," she states sincerely. "I'm glad you've finally found your lobster!"

I smile at her _Friends_ reference. I then pull her into a tight hug.

"Me too…" I say softly, "… me too!"

* * *

Finally, the day has come… Naya's 26th birthday! After work last night, I took her to Sushi Gen, one of the best sushi restaurants in the city. As part of her present, I gave her a charm bracelet with 3 charms already attached. The first charm was a musical note, for obvious reasons. The second charm was a book because Naya is really a secret nerd… a Hot Gay Nerd (or HGN if you prefer). The last one was a heart with _"Heya"_ inscribed on it. The heart has several meanings… besides me being in love with Naya and the fact that she has my heart, I thought it would be fitting since she signs her name with a heart. I'm guessing she liked part 1 of her present since she gave me a big fat kiss on the lips! That was a first… us sharing such an intimate moment at a restaurant where everyone could see. I liked it! I also enjoyed my reward once we got back home. Three words… I got laid!

After we finally fell asleep, I was woken up a few hours later by a text from Nickayla, telling me that she had just landed. Since we still had about 30 minutes before Mychal's flight got in, I had enough time to get dressed, quickly brush my teeth, and sneak out of the house without waking up my sleeping beauty. Once I picked up the Rivera kids, we return back to Naya's and I started making breakfast for everyone. Her mom arrived shortly after.

After I finished making breakfast and got everyone's stuff settled into the rooms they would be staying in, I snuck back into the bedroom to wake up my beautiful girlfriend. As I sat at the foot of the bed momentarily, watching her sleep, I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have her in my life. I already knew that I was lucky enough to have her as my best friend, but being able to call her mine… there's no greater feeling in the world.

"Nay… wake up sleepyhead," I say softly while gently shaking her. As she slowly begins to open her eyes, I lean over and place a delicate kiss on her lips. "Morning beautiful… happy birthday!"

Naya smiles at me before gently grabbing my neck and pulling me forward, connecting our lips.

"Mmm… mornin' babe," she states in her very raspy and sexy voice. "Did you make breakfast?" she inquires, lifting her head up and breathing in deeply.

"I sure did," I state. "Why don't you wash up and then we'll go eat."

"Okay," she responds while getting out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Naya exits the bathroom and I lead her downstairs towards the kitchen. As we enter, I feel Naya's movements halt as her eyes pop out of her head.

"Mami?!" Naya exclaims.

"Happy birthday hija!" Mrs. Rivera states before engulfing Naya into a giant hug. After she releases her, Mychal and Nickayla follow suit.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naya asks while a single tear rolls down her face.

"We're here to celebrate your birth… duh," Nickayla says playfully. Naya rolls her eyes at her baby sister before pulling her into another hug. I stand back and watch the beautiful scene in front of me.

After the initial shock wears off, Naya looks back at me.

"Did you do all of this?" she questions.

"Maybe…" I respond playfully with a huge grin on my face.

Naya walks over to me and wraps me up in her arms, placing a tender kiss to my lips.

"Thank you baby… I love my surprise!"

"You're welcome. Now eat up and spend some time with your family," I state.

Part 2 of the surprise is a success! Another point for Morris!

"Wait, are you going somewhere?" Naya asks.

"Yeah… I've got a couple of things to take care of for tonight," I respond. Naya quirks her eyebrow up, probably wondering what I'm up to. "Don't worry… I'm sure your family will keep you entertained while I'm gone. You won't even know I'm not here."

"Of course I'll notice," Naya says with a pout. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too, babe! I promise I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay…" she states unconvincingly. "I guess I'll see you later."

"You will," I state while kissing her one last time and saying bye to her family.

I then leave Naya's and head back to my house to shower and change before heading out to complete my last minute errands. I really hope Naya enjoys part 3 of her surprise.

* * *

After I finished setting up for Naya's party, with the help of some of the Glee cast, I went home to clean myself up before heading back to my girlfriend's house. When I got back to Naya's around 6 that evening, I smiled as I entered the living room to see the Rivera family playing the game of Life. Naya was winning, of course, and appeared to have a whole family in her little red car. She said that the whole acting thing didn't work out so she ended up being a doctor. However, she stated that we were happily married and had 2 kids… a boy and a girl. I don't think Naya noticed, but the way she casually talked about us being married and having a family one day made my heart melt. I want nothing more than to share all of those things with Naya in the future. I know it's way too early to talk about that kinda stuff, but just the mere mention of it put the largest grin on my face and probably made me blush a little. Actually, I know it made me blush because when I finally broke out of my daydreaming daze about my future with Naya, her mom was staring at me with a smirk on her face. _Busted!_

Once I finally gathered myself again, I watched some TV while waiting for everyone to get ready for the party. I made Naya wear a blindfold to keep the suspense alive. However, Naya tried her best to seduce me and whisper very dirty things in my ear while I was driving. I mean, seriously… I almost drove us into on-coming traffic several times with every touch of my thigh or when I felt her hot breath in my ear. Luckily for me, her mom was sitting all the way in the back of the car… otherwise, that would've just been awkward. Granted, her siblings were sitting directly behind us, but they were both too occupied with their phones to notice anything. Thank God for Fruit Ninja!

Once we arrived at our location, Mychal helped Naya out of the car while I removed her blindfold.

"Hotel Café… what are we doing here?" Naya questioned.

"Well…" I started out while grabbing her hand and walking towards the entrance. "Since this is the place where you first asked me out, I thought it would be fitting for…"

I drag out my sentence as we enter the dark-filled room. Once safely inside, the lights flash on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells while engulfing Naya into a group hug. The look on her face made me think that she was genuinely surprised, which is awesome.

Around the room, there are decorations everywhere. Next to the bar, there is a table with her birthday cake on it, along with some finger food to sample in between. On the other side of room, there's another table filled with presents and a big banner that says _"Happy 26__th__ birthday, Naya!" _strung up above the stage.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me…" Naya says once the endless lines of hugs cease. I just smile at her.

"I did have some help, but like I said before… I'd do anything for you," I state simply, but matter-of-factly. I'm rewarded with a short, but passionate kiss to my lips.

"How did you manage to pull all of this off?" Naya asks.

"Like a prostitute… a magician never reveals their tricks," I deadpan.

"Heather!" Naya says with a shocked expression while slapping me on the arm. She then busts out laughing, which really was the ultimate goal.

"I was just messing…" I state. "It wasn't too difficult though… I just talked to the manager and he agreed to let me rent the place out for the night. Since Dizzy knows him pretty well, I had her as my back-up just in case he needed to be charmed."

"Well… I definitely don't think you would've had a problem charming him," she replies with a wink. I kiss her on her nose.

"Alrighty then… go on and enjoy your party babe," I state while playfully pushing her away. She smiles back at me while she walks towards some of our friends.

* * *

As the night happily progressed, Dizzy worked as the unofficial DJ. If you think about... DJ Dizzy does have a nice ring to it. Anyways… when she wasn't scratching records, Dizzy and some of our other friends periodically took the stage and sung for Naya. As the end of the night came, it was finally time for my last surprise/present. I got up on stage and quieted everyone down so that I could speak.

"Alrighty guys… I hope everyone has been enjoying the party," I state as loud cheers echo throughout the room. "Okay guys, simmer down. I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to help celebrate my beautiful girlfriend's birthday…"

"Aww…" the crowd says in unison. I smile while shaking my head at them.

"I especially like to thank Naya's family for coming out to visit. And to Yolanda… I can't thank you enough for bringing this amazing woman into the world!"

The crowd swoons again. I look over at Naya to see her eyes watering up. She mouths "I love you" to me and I reciprocate.

"Okay, for the last performance of the evening," I start off, "I think I need a little help…"

As soon as that sentence leaves my mouth, Harry, Chord, Kevin, and Jacob appear next to me on stage. We are all wearing casual pants with an un-tucked button-up shirt, an open vest, and a red tie. I look back at Naya to see the cogs inside her head working, trying to figure out what I'm up to.

"Yo Dizzy, drop the beat!" I yell out while a smirk appears on my face. "This one's for you babe!"

As I stand in the center of the stage, I wink at Naya one last time before it's my cue to start.

_**Ain't another woman that can take your spot my…**_

As the beat kicks in, me and the guys start our choreography. I chance a look at Naya who has a look of amusement on her face. She's trying to hide it by covering her mouth with her hand, but she's not fooling anyone.

_**If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")**_

As I sing lead vocals, the guys provide support. Once the chorus hits… it's on like Donkey Kong!

_**Because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_

**_Ooooh, girl_**  
**_My love_**  
**_My love_**

As the second verse rolls around, I see Naya, Dianna, Ashley, Vanessa, Nickayla, and the rest of the Glee girls jumping up and down in front of the stage like this is a real concert. It's quite a sight to see. As me and boys continue with our intricate choreography that looks like we were actually in the music video, I can't help but stare at my beautiful girlfriend.

Once we get to T.I.'s rap, Kevin takes over and I hop off stage, grabbing Naya and spinning her around. She laughs uncontrollably while still managing to keep her movements up with me. As Kevin's part nears the end, I give her a quick peck on the cheek before running back on stage to sing the chorus again.

Once the chorus is over, the guys step aside while I have my solo on stage… just me and the beat. As the music fades out, I bow to the audience and high-five my back-up dancers. Naya rushes on stage and tackles me to the floor.

"Oh my God, babe… you were amazing!" Naya says. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," I reply. "By the way… that's your new ringtone!"

Naya smiles at me before crashing her lips against mine. The kiss doesn't last very long, thankfully, since her family is in the audience. After she helps me off of the ground, we enjoy the last hour of the party before everyone parts their separate ways.

* * *

Once we arrive back at Naya's, we say goodnight to her family and then head to bed. As I lay in bed, spooning Naya, I feel her turn around in my arms. Shortly after, I feel Naya peppering light kisses along my neck.

"Mmm baby, what are you doing?" I breathe out, tingles starting to shoot through my body.

"I was thanking you for all of my wonderful surprises," she whispers seductively into my ear.

"That's not necessary babe… I just wanted you to enjoy your special day," I say nonchalantly, enjoying the feeling of her mouth against my skin. I then start feeling her tongue drifting back and forth.

"It was _very_ special, thanks to you…" she husks out.

As a lazy smile forms on my face, my eyes suddenly pop open when I feel Naya's hand firmly grasp my moist center.

"Naya!" I gasp out. "We can't do that now…"

"Why not?" she pouts, stopping her assault on my neck.

"Because… your family is right down the hall," I respond, half-heartedly.

"I know… but I want you _so_ badly Heath," she states before devouring me with a fierce kiss.

I moan at the sensation once our tongues meet. I briefly get lost in our kiss, but quickly get brought back to reality once Naya's hands start roaming all over my body.

"Babe… you're killing me," I manage to get out between breaths.

"Please…" Naya begs me.

Since Naya and I have been together, I find it harder and harder to resist her… especially when she displays that adorable pout of hers. She stole that from me, by the way. Mulling over my options whilst trying to ignore the fire going on between my legs, I aggressively attach my lips to Naya's as I straddle her body. I hear a surprised moan escape Naya's lips at my quick actions before I pull away from her slightly.

"If we're gonna do this, then you have to be _very_ quiet…" I state, a little out of breath.

As she quickly nods her head, I reattach our lips and appreciate her body with my hands. As our kisses become more heated, both of our shirts come off as I kiss my way down her stomach. Once I reach the waistband of her boxers, I quickly discard them, along with her panties. Naya tries to do the same to me, but I stop her.

"No, babe… this is all about you," I pant out. "Just relax and enjoy."

Naya gives me a small nod before I make my way back down her body, my face staring at her glistening core. I then dive in, head first, immediately stroking her folds up and down with my tongue before I start to suck on her tiny bundle of nerves. Naya lets out a high-pitched squeal, which halts my moments.

"Hey, Rivera… lock it up!" I whisper sternly while looking up from her burning center. Naya sucks her lips into her mouth before mouthing _"sorry"_ to me. "I'm serious babe… you have to be quiet or else you won't get that happy ending," I state with a wink.

Naya's eyes fill with lust as she quickly nods and gently runs her left hand through my hair, slightly pushing me down. I take the hint and continue with the task at hand. As I re-introduce my tongue to her core, I feel a shift in the bed. As I glance up, I see Naya grabbing a pillow to silence her aroused screams. I then plunge my tongue deep inside of her, eliciting a muffled cry from above. As I continue to work my tongue in and out of her, I can feel my own arousal peaking while my panties get more and more drenched. I then start making circles on her clit with my thumb, making her scream even more. With my free hand, I roughly massage her breasts and make her feel the best that I can.

After a couple of minutes pass, I hear Naya say that she's about to come; however, I'm not ready for her to come just yet. I reluctantly remove my tongue from her center and kiss my way back up her torso and throw away the pillow she was covering her face with. As I reach her ear, I begin to nibble on it and breathe my hot air onto her neck.

"You taste _so_ fucking good…" I say seductively into her ear while gently pushing 2 fingers inside of her. She whimpers, but I silence the sound of it by capturing her lips with mine, allowing her to taste herself on my tongue. She moans as I continue to work my fingers in and out of her dripping core.

"I wanna come _so_ bad…" Naya barely breathes out.

"Yeah… okay baby, I want you to come all over my fingers," I groan out while attaching my lips to her pulse point. As I pump faster, I feel Naya about to go over the edge.

"_Fuck_ HeMo… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Before she can complete her sentence, a hot liquid expels from her body and all over my fingers. As she yells out my name, I muffle the sound the best I could with my mouth. As she comes down from her orgasm, I gently remove my fingers from inside her and snuggle up to her lifeless body.

"Oh God, that was amazing…" she pants out. "I thought you were trying to kill me…"

I chuckle at her before placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"We really need to work on your comprehension of the word _quiet_," I say with a smirk. Naya just rolls her eyes at me, playfully. "Happy birthday, my love… sleep tight."

* * *

After Naya's birthday celebration, we spent that Sunday with her family before they went back to their respective homes. Back at work, Naya nearly killed me with that _"Nutbush City Limits"_ routine. I had seen some of the rehearsals for that number so I already knew it was gonna be hot, but by God… nothing prepared me for seeing her perform it in that Cardinal's cheerleading uniform! You have no idea how difficult it was for me to not jump Naya at any given point during her performance. And not only that… I had to sit in the front row of the choir room and watch take after take, pretending not to be aroused and keep a blank expression on my face. What's ironic is that Naya often says that she's not a good dancer. I think a lot of the times she's just trying to be modest cuz my baby can move!

Anyways, when we finally wrapped from shooting that number, I immediately grabbed Naya and dragged her to our trailer. Now, I know that Ryan has this whole "no sex in the trailers" policy, but even I think he would understand my predicament. Unfortunately for me though, while me and Naya started to get hot and heavy, we were interrupted by Dianna banging on the door. When Naya opened our locked door with a very pissed off expression, I think Dianna got the hint. However, she didn't seem to care and just smirked at us while entering our trailer, uninvited. Naya and I talked about it later and decided that revenge is indeed a dish best served cold. Watch your back Agron!

After a couple of weeks had past, it was finally Friday… my birthday! I have no idea what Naya has been planning, but I know she's up to something. Ever since her birthday, she's been on her phone a lot more and has been a little secretive. Even when she's on set now, I've caught her multiple times having private conversations with our friends, but as soon as I appear, everyone starts clearing their throats and acting all awkward. You'd think since we're all actors that they would be a little better at hiding whatever they're up to, but no… they're pretty terrible at it.

The last clue was the fact that Ryan let us off early today, which never happens. After we all leave work, everyone says that they'll see me later. I'm assuming that there's gonna be some type of party in my honor, but the exact location still eludes me. After being pre-occupied by Ashley for a couple of hours, Naya comes to pick us up and escort us to our mysterious destination. When we arrive at Universal Studios, a small grin appears on my face.

"Nay… as much as I love this place, I thought we were gonna hang out with all of our friends…" I state. Not that I didn't love the idea of riding every rollercoaster, but I figured it might be a little difficult to mingle with everyone while fighting through the endless lines of strangers.

"Oh, don't worry babe… I got it covered," Naya replies confidently.

As Naya grabs my hand, we make our way towards the entrance of the theme park where I spot some familiar faces. Once we enter, Naya takes me to an area of the park that has been sectioned off from other guests. From what I can tell, there's a stage and lots of decorations with my name on them. Naya then hands me a lanyard with a laminated card attached to it.

"This card will get you to the front of any line," she starts off. My face immediately lights up. "You have free range over the park to ride any ride you want. After you're done with that, all of us will be here in this secluded section of the park to celebrate your birthday."

I still can't believe what's going on. I can basically just walk up to any line and cut hundreds of people who've been waiting patiently to get on whatever ride. And then, I get to come back here for a private party with all of my friends and my amazing girlfriend.

"Well, what are we waiting for people..." I shout out. "Let's go!" I state while dragging Naya with me.

* * *

After a couple of hours and multiple rollercoaster rides, everyone settles back in to the cornered off section for just me and my guests. So far, I'm having an amazing time. The guys even re-enacted their _"What Makes You Beautiful"_ performance that they did for the prom episode last year. It was sweet and I definitely didn't mind dancing with Naya.

Speaking of my girlfriend… it's been about a good 10 minutes or so since I've seen her. Now that I look around, I see that a few of the guys are M.I.A. as well. As I'm about to question everyone's mysterious disappearance, I feel an arm snake around my waist.

"If you would please follow me, Madame…" Ashley says in her best British accent.

"Seriously, Ash… leave the Brit to Dizzy," I chuckle out.

Ashley guides me to a lone chair sitting directly in front of the stage.

"You're so gonna enjoy this…" Ashley draws out.

"Yeah… try to keep it in your pants, Morris!" Dianna laughs out.

I am very confused at this point because I have no idea what's about to take place. Before I can question it, the lights on stage dim. I see people moving around but since it's so dark, I can't make out who's who.

"Ladies and gentlemen… it's about to get a little naughty up in here!" Naya's all-but-too familiar voice sounds through the loud speakers.

Suddenly, the lights appear on stage and I immediately spot my girl front and center, wearing a cowboy hat and a pair of blue jeans. She's also wearing a red and black plaid shirt, tied off at the bottom, exposing her incredibly toned stomach. I make a fist with my hand, bring it up to my face, and lightly bite on it to keep myself from screaming.

Behind Naya on the left side are Harry, Darren, and Jacob and Chord, Mark, and Kevin on the right. Together, they form a V-pattern on stage. As I stare at Naya, she winks at me before the music kicks in.

_**I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off**_

_Oh, hot damn! _I think I may pass out.

_**Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off**_

As my eyes are glued to the performance, all of the secret talks and texts finally makes since. However, I don't think my brain really cares about that right now… not when I'm this turned on.

_**If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it**_

**_If your horny, Let's do it_**  
**_Ride it, my pony_**  
**_My saddle's waiting_**  
**_Come and jump on it_**

Naya's voice sounds extra raspy and sexy right now. I feel like her eyes are devouring my soul.

_**Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you**_

_Holy Fuck! _That body roll that Naya and the boys just did was fucking hot! I think I just came!

_**You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh**_

I enjoyed watching Channing Tatum kill this song in _Magic Mike_ as much as the next chick, but what's happening right in front of me at this very second… indescribable. As the chorus comes back around, I see Naya get off the stage and make her way towards me.

_**If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Til' I reach your ponytail**_

Naya faces away from me and drops her ass painfully slow to the ground before bringing it back up and grinding it into my center.

_**Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team**_

Naya continues to grind into me until she squeezes my thighs and slides down my body. I have no idea what to do with my hands right now. I swallow slowly, feeling the lump in my throat.

Before I have time to process, Naya is back on stage and the song is ending. I feel like I'm stuck to my chair and time has just stopped completely.

"Told ya you would like it," Ashley says with a smug look on her face, breaking me away from my trance.

"Yeah, Heath… I can practically see you're lady wood from here!" Dianna jokes. I give her a death glare, which doesn't last very long.

Out of nowhere, Naya appears in front of me and plants a big, wet kiss to my lips.

"So… whatcha think?" she ponders.

"Oh my God… you just wait til' we get home," I respond back, fully aroused.

I realize that I just referred to Naya's place as _home_, but honestly… it just felt natural for me to say. I think Naya noticed it too because she bowed her head slightly like she was suddenly bashful or something. I don't see why she would be bashful at this moment, especially after giving that _very_ naughty performance.

* * *

After the party, I go back to Naya's and spend endless hours having mind-blowing sex. During one of our breaks, Naya gets up from the bed to retrieve something from her dresser. As she returns to bed, she gently places a delicate kiss to my lips. She starts taking a few deep breaths. Although we just spent the last few hours doing a lot of _strenuous_ activities, I could tell that her change in breathing was not from that.

"What's on your mind, babe?" I ask her while slowly stroking her hair.

She takes a minute to enjoy the feeling of my hands in her hair. She takes one last deep breath before looking deep into my eyes.

"Heather… although we've only been dating for 5 months now, I just want you to know that they've been the happiest of my life," she starts off.

"Mine too," I reply, smiling back at her.

"I've enjoyed every night that I've gotten to fall asleep next you," she continues. "Honestly… when you're not here, I barely sleep at all cuz all I can do is think about you and wish that you were here with me…"

"I know what you mean," I state, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiles back at me.

"I know this may be a little too soon, but this just feels right…" she starts again. Naya opens her hand and presents a key to me.

"Is that my key?" I inquire, studying the object in front of me. It looked like your standard house key, except that it was yellow now and had the word _"home"_ written on it.

"Yeah, it is…" she replies. "I hope you don't mind, but I took it out of your purse when you weren't paying attention."

As my brain starts to catch up with me, I start to wonder how long ago she had taken the key from me. I know I haven't used it since her family was in town, mainly because Naya always opens the door for me when we come back to her house.

"So… are you giving me my key back?" I ask, inquisitively.

"No… I'm asking you to move in with me," she states firmly. My eyes literally pop out of my head.

"Are… are you serious, Nay?"

"Yeah…" she nods her head at me. "Ever since that night when you first kissed me, this place doesn't feel like a home… unless you're here with me," Naya states sincerely.

Just when I thought this night couldn't get any better… it does!

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Naya starts to speak again. "I just wanted to…"

I cut Naya's words off by crashing my lips against hers. I've really never been so happy in my entire life. The fact that I still feel like a little kid in a candy store every time we kiss tells me that _this_ is right. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, I slowly pull away to gather some air into my lungs.

"In case you were wondering… my answer is yes!"

Naya smiles and kisses me hard. Things start to heat up again and Naya and I make love for like the 10th time tonight. Actually, I'm not sure how accurate that number is… I kinda lost count after my 5th orgasm. As we bask in our post-coital state, I look over and form a lazy smile on my face at the sight of my new roommate.

"This, by far, was the _Best. Birthday. Ever._"

Naya grins while shaking her head at me. "I love you."

"I love you more," I reply back.

I then close my eyes and let sleep finally rush over me in my new home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guys… I am sooo sorry! I know, I know… I suck! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. My work schedule for the past couple of weeks has been crazy busy. I've had a lot of ideas for other stories that kept flooding my mind and pulling me away from this story, so again I apologize for the wait. I think I have another few good chapters for this story before I wrap it up. Hopefully you guys will continue to follow me and enjoy my next multi-chapter fic just as much. As always, thanks again to everyone who's invested time into this story. Please ignore any mistakes… I'll fix it later.

Much Love,

Kris

**Songs Used:**

_**My Love**_ by **Justin Timberlake ft. T.I. & Timbaland**

_**What Makes You Beautiful**_ by **One Direction** _(honorable mention)_

_**Pony**_ by **Ginuwine**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOT** a damn thing… just the creativity.


	16. Tricks Are For Kids

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 16: Tricks Are For Kids**

As I lay in bed with my eyes closed, I think about how awesome this year has been so far. Within the past month alone, Heather moved in with me and I couldn't be happier. Having her here every day has been like waking up in paradise. I was so nervous about asking her, not because I thought she might say no, but because I thought she might not have been ready yet. The last thing I would ever want to do is rush Heather into something, especially such a big step in our relationship. No matter how much I wanted to live with her, I would've respected whatever her decision was. Luckily for me, she said yes!

After that unforgettable night, we started moving her stuff in little by little. Slowly, _my_ house began to feel more and more like _our_ house. Honestly, I'm so ready to jump head first into everything with Heather, but I know that I have to pace myself. I've been thinking a lot more about my future with Heather lately, especially since my birthday weekend. When my family was in town and we were playing _Life_, I couldn't help but think about being married to Heather and one day having kids with her. I wonder if she ever thinks about stuff like that. I wouldn't be upset if she wasn't in that mindset yet, especially since she just got out of a 7 year relationship, but I do hope that one day she will be.

After a _very_ low key Valentine's Day, consisting of Heather and I snuggling on the couch all night, we jumped back into work. Once things kinda slowed down for the both of us, we decided to throw a house warming party to celebrate our new living arrangements. After having a great time with our closest friends, Heather and I decided to call it a night… which leads us to today.

As I continue to lie here with a stupid grin on my face, my eyes suddenly popped open at the distant sound of glass breaking.

"Heather?" I yell out, sitting up from my bed.

As I take a quick look around the room, I noticed that my girl is not next to me. I jump out of bed with the intention of making my way downstairs, until I realized that I was completely naked. I quickly grabbed my robe from the bathroom and hurried downstairs. To my surprise, I did not expect to find my girlfriend standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts and her panties.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. "What happened?"

"Kevin scared the shit outta me… that's what happened," Heather responds, still grasping her chest and trying to regulate her breathing. "I just came… "

"That's what she said!" Kevin quickly says, cutting Heather off. I was so fixated on her that I hadn't even noticed Kevin in the room, squatting down by broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Anyways…" Heather says, rolling her eyes at a giggling Kevin. I won't lie… I was laughing a little too. "I just wanted to get a glass of water and when I turned around, Kevin appeared out of nowhere and made me drop my glass."

"My bad, HeMo… I didn't mean to scare you," Kevin states. "By the way… you might want to put some pants on."

"And maybe _you_ should stop looking at my girlfriend's legs…" I interject, giving Kevin my best Santana glare.

"Relax Bee, I'm not crazy enough to mess with your girl," Kevin responds. "I was merely making a suggestion before Mark shows up and starts talking about 3-ways and shit…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot he was still here," I respond. "Good lookin' out Lil' Bee! Can you finish cleaning that up so me and Heath can go put some clothes on?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Kevin responds. "I expect breakfast though when you guys get back."

"Alrighty, deal!" I reply.

As I follow behind Heather up the stairs and back to our bedroom, I can't help but stare at her.

"Ya know… you look _so_ damn sexy in my clothes," I whisper in her ear.

"Is that right…" she says seductively, turning around and wrapping her arms around my lower back. "… maybe I should wear them more often."

As Heather and I stare at each other, I feel the heat between my legs starting to burn. Although I would love to put my hands all over her body and relieve some of this sexual tension, I am perfectly content just being in her arms at the moment. There will plenty of other times and opportunities for us to devour each other.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Heather inquires.

"Just… how much I love you," I answer simply. Heather flashes that mega-watt smile of hers before bringing our lips together.

"I love you too," she replies softly. "Now… get dress before I kick the guys out and have my way with you," she says with a wink.

* * *

A few minutes later, Heather and I make our way back to the kitchen to find Kevin and a barely awake Mark.

"Sup ladies," Marks says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sometimes I can't tell where Puck ends and Mark begins," Heather states, eliciting a laugh from me and Kevin.

"Ha ha, very funny," Mark responds. "Rivera, you betta check your girl."

"Heather… stop being mean to Mark," I state in a very motherly voice, "you know how sensitive he is…"

This gets a laugh from Heather and Kevin while Mark just stands there, looking all pitiful.

"Aww, poor Marky… let me make you some breakfast sweetie," I say, pinching his cheeks.

"You guys suck," Mark replies playfully.

"Anyways… I'm glad you guys are here cuz we need your help," Heather states.

"Yeah, sure… what's up?" Kevin asks.

"Well, season 4 is about to wrap in less than 2 months…" Heather begins. "Me and Nay have a major prank that we need help pulling off."

The guys both look very intrigued at the possibility of pulling off one last prank before summer break.

"Alright… who's the mark?" Kevin inquires.

"Dianna…" I respond.

Heather and I then go on to tell the guys about the numerous amounts of times that Ms. Agron has purposely interrupted moments between us. From storming into our trailer uninvited to showing up randomly at our house when we're trying to have a peaceful night alone, the other blonde in my life has been relentless. She was perfect while helping me deal with and sort through my feelings for Heather, but after we started actually dating, Dianna became the ring leader of crude jokes and innuendos. I mean, seriously… she's worse than Mark!

After filling the guys in on our mischievous idea, they immediately hopped on board and agreed to help us tell the rest of the cast so that we could all fool Lady Di.

* * *

The next day, while Heather and the guys were planting the seeds to carry out our master plan, I was at the studio putting the finishing touches on my debut album.

"So Nay, have you decided on what your first single is gonna be?" Dizzy asks.

"Yes and no…" I respond slowly as Dizzy gives me an inquisitive look. "I kinda need to run something by you."

"Sure, go ahead," she states.

To be honest, I had been super excited about getting back into the studio with Dizzy since Heather and I moved in together. The night of her birthday celebration, I was so wired after she fell asleep that I started thinking about lyrics to a new song. I hadn't mentioned anything to Dizzy beforehand because I really wanted to finish it on my own and be able to present it to her as the final track to complete my album.

"Well… I've kinda been working on a new song," I begin. "It's actually completed and I already have the melody and what kind of video treatment I want to do for it…"

"Whoa Naya… slow down for a second and take a breath," Dizzy says, disrupting my incessant rambling. "Tell me about your song."

"Okay… well, it's about Heather," I start off. Dizzy gives me a look that says _"really"_ like that wasn't obvious. "I know, I know… big shocker right?!" I say sarcastically.

"Tell me something I don't know already," Dizzy responds, playfully rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, so you know how when Usher did _"Confessions,"_ he had a part 1 and a part 2?" I ask. Dizzy nods her head. "Well… this is sort of like that with _"The Other Side of Me,"_ only without all the cheating and baby mama drama," I explain. Dizzy silently chuckles.

I then give Dizzy my hand-written lyrics for her to read over. After a couple of minutes, I see a smile grace her face.

"That's really good Nay!" Dizzy exclaims. "What kind of melody were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking something upbeat," I respond. "Most of the songs on my album follow a certain flow and focus heavily on my voice. I feel like this song could help bridge the gap and show another side of my voice and my dancing ability, in regards to the music video."

"I think that's a great idea Naya," Dizzy says.

"I was also thinking that when I do the song in public, I could give a high-energy performance with lots of choreography or I could strip it down and do a more intimate version of it," I continue.

"Wow… it sounds like you've got everything planned out," Dizzy says, sounding impressed. "Well, what are you waiting for Rivera? Get in there so we can record this thing!"

"Yes ma'am!" I say, throwing a salute her way. Dizzy just shakes her head at me.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I'm back on set with everyone as we're ready to set our plan into action. As I stand near Matt and pretend to look over the fake script that the writers so graciously created to help us out, I give Amber and Lea the cue to proceed with the wickedness that's about to ensue.

"Girl, did you see the new story arc for the next episode?" Amber asks Lea loudly, as they walk by Dianna and the other cast members.

"I know! I can't believe this is really happening," Lea responds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dianna inquires.

"_You_, Miss Thang," Amber replies. "I don't think anyone thought that something else would happen between Santana and Quinn, let alone them being in a long-distance relationship..."

"Yeah, it kinda surprised me too," Dianna states. "I guess the writers wanted Santana to get a little attention since Britt's with Sam now."

"Well, I hear that Heather is pissed!" Kevin exclaims, joining the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Dianna inquires. "Why would she be mad?"

"Maybe cuz when we start shooting this episode, you're gonna be mackin' on her girl," Kevin replies.

"You can't be serious!" Dianna states incredulously. "It's just acting… HeMo knows that. There's no way she can be jealous, especially when Brittany's been making out with Sam all season."

"That's true, but you know Heather. Despite her tremendous growth as an actor, she will always be a dancer first," Darren says, trying to reason with the blonde. "Although she understands the mechanics of acting and that we sometimes have to kiss each other as part of the job, it doesn't mean that she has to like it."

"Plus, you and Naya have been spending _a lot_ of time together lately," Vanessa adds in.

"C'mon… she can't possibly think that something is going on between us," Dianna replies. "Naya loves that girl to death… trust me, I've been hearing all about it for the past 4 years!"

Right on schedule, my lovely girlfriend walks out of the make-up trailer and heads towards the group.

"Maybe you should just talk to her…" Jenna says as Heather walks by them, giving Dianna the "eat shit and die" look.

"Or, maybe not…" Vanessa states.

Heather then approaches me and tells me that _"we need to talk,"_ just like we practiced it. I put on my best worried face as I look over at the group for a split second. Dianna looks truly concerned… score! As Heather and I enter our trailer, we can't contain our excitement at how well our plan is going.

"Oh my God… did you see the look on her face?" Heather states. "She really thinks that I'm jealous!"

"I know! Everything is going according to plan," I respond.

* * *

As Heather and I patiently wait for the next step, I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. As I retrieve it, I see a new text message.

**Kevin:** _Heads up… Lady Di is coming your way_

With the warning in place, Heather and I begin _"arguing"_ about the script.

"Just admit it Nay… you've got a thing for her!" Heather yells at me. I give her a thumbs up because her tone of voice was very convincing.

**Kevin:** _She's standing right outside your door. Looks like she's got her ear pressed up against it_

I show the text message to Heather and continue our _"fight"_.

"Are you freaking serious?!" I respond incredulously. "Do you know how many times I ended up crying on her shoulder about you? Do you really think I would throw that all away now that I've got you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore…" Heather states. "All I know is that you've been spending a lot less time at home lately and a lot more time with her! If I knew that this was how it was gonna be, then I wouldn't have moved in to begin with!"

Although I know that Heather didn't mean anything that she just said, hearing those words come out of her mouth hurt a little.

"Heather, please tell me you didn't mean that…" I say, my eyes slightly watering.

And like clockwork, Dianna comes rushing in through the door.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but seriously… what the hell is going on?" Dianna inquires. "Heath… you can't possibly believe that something is going on between me and Naya or that she would _ever_ cheat on you."

"I don't know… you tell me," Heather shoots back. "Tell me that you've never thought about my girlfriend in_ that_ way before."

"Of course not!" Dianna scoffs. "Naya is one of my closest friends… so are you."

"So, you're telling me that you don't find her attractive at all?" Heather inquires.

"Of course I find her attractive…" Dianna starts off, "but that doesn't mean I want to get into her pants."

I have to try really hard to suppress the laughter that is currently happening inside of my head. I steal a quick glance at Heather and can tell that she's doing the same thing.

"What about you Nay?" Heather says. "I know you think Dianna is attractive, but have you ever thought about her in a non-friendly way?"

_Alright… it's Showtime!_

"Umm…" I stutter out. "Maybe..."

"Maybe… what do you mean maybe?!" Heather exclaims.

At this point, I'm really proud of Heather for maintaining her composure because by the look of shock on Dianna's face, I can tell that she's freaking out.

"I just meant that..." I mumble out. "The times that I was so upset over you, she was there to comfort me… it was nice."

"So, what… are you saying that _if_ Dianna was interested in you that something might've happened between you two?" Heather pushes.

I look over at Dianna to see her eyes so wide, they might fall out of her head. To top it all off, she's trying to subtly shake her head "no," but really she just looks like she's having a seizure or something. I wanna laugh so badly right now, but I have to keep my focus coming into the home stretch.

"I don't know… probably not," I state simply.

"_Probably_ not? What the hell does that mean?!" Heather replies, balling up her fists for effect.

"Heather, can we please calm down for a second…" Dianna finally says, breaking her silence. "This is crazy! Naya's been so head-over-heels in love with you since Day 1. There _is_ no one else for her," she says, tears falling from her eyes.

At this point, I think we have more than succeeded with our original plan. However, I don't think Heather was quite ready to end the charade.

"Kiss her…" Heather says to Dianna.

"W-what…?" Dianna replies, completely confused. I look at Heather cuz I'm a little confused myself, but she gives me a look that says _"just go with it"_ and so I do.

"I need to see you guys kiss," Heather starts off. "If there is really nothing going on between you two then kissing each other should look awkward and unnatural," she continues.

"Heather, we're gonna _have_ to kiss each other whenever we film that scene," I respond. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cuz I have to see it for myself," she replies and then looks over at me. "Dianna is so much prettier and smarter than me… why would you settle for me if you had the chance to be with her?" Heather asks rhetorically. "I need proof that you're not just killing time with me until you get the real blonde you want."

I have no idea where all of this is coming from, but the sincerity in Heather's voice has got my ass in tears.

"Heath, how can you say that about yourself?" Dianna interjects, crying harder than before. "You're gorgeous! Compared to me, you're like a filet mignon and I'm that disgusting meat you get out of a can…"

Heather then walks over to the other blonde and pulls her into a firm hug. She then places her lips near Dianna's ear and says the magical word of victory.

"Gotcha!" Heather whispers into Dianna's ear.

Dianna leans back from the embrace with a puzzled look on her face. Heather releases her and then walks towards me, planting a juicy kiss onto my lips.

"I'm neither jealous nor concerned that something is going on between you and Nay…" Heather begins. "You just got played, sucka!"

As the words leave Heather's mouth, Kevin and the rest of the gang come barging into our trailer to rag on Dianna.

"Wait… you mean this whole thing was a set up?" Dianna asks.

"Yep! By the way… thank you for admitting what a fine piece of ass I am," Heather says with a wink. Damn, she is so freaking sexy!

"You guys fucking suck!" Dianna replies. "Why the hell would you do that to me?"

"For all of those times you teased us, called us out, and/or interrupted what would've been special moments between _us_ if _you_ hadn't showed up," I answer back. "3 words… _Nutbush City Limits_!"

As Dianna takes a second to process all of that information, I see a tiny light bulb go off inside her head.

"Damn… you guys got me," Dianna concedes. "I'm sorry for being a douche… call it even?"

I take a second to contemplate my answer for dramatic effect.

"Aight, we're good…" I state, giving her a head nod.

"I can't believe you got the whole cast involved…" Dianna says.

"Go big or go home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Dianna replies. "You bitches suck! I'm outta here…" she states with a smile before exiting our trailer.

* * *

After everyone high-fived each other for a job well done, Heather and I kick the remaining people out of our trailer so that we could be alone. I then wrap my arms around Heather's neck and pulled her closer to me.

"That was some really amazing acting you did there," I state. "I wasn't really sure where you were going at the end though. Kinda had me worried..."

"I was just trying to see how far I could get her to crack, that's all," Heather responds.

"Well, you definitely succeeded," I reply. "In all seriousness though… you know that you're the only one for me, right?" I state, looking deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Of course… when I'm all wrinkly and gray, you're the one who's gonna be right by my side," Heather simply states. My heart swoons.

Hearing Heather talk about our future together is one of the best feelings in the world. Knowing that she actually does think about that kind of stuff with me gives me so much hope for things to come for us.

"You think about stuff like that… like our future and whatnot?" I ask hesitantly.

"All the time," she says sincerely. "I'm in this for the long haul, Nay. I want you… and _only_ you for the rest of my life."

"I want that too," I say back, my lips merely centimeters away from hers.

"Good… now are you gonna kiss me," Heather starts off, "or am I gonna have to beg you for it?"

Instead of using my words, I close the gap between our lips and get lost in our Heavenly kiss. Needless to say… we finally broke that "no sex in the trailers" policy.

_Sorry, Ryan… _not really though.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guys… I am _so_ sorry about how long it took for me to update this. Like I said before, I haven't abandoned this story. I've just had so many ideas for my other story that I had to get out, which ultimately put this story on the back burner. I only have a few more chapters left for this story so please don't be sad. I'll be updating Recipe for Disaster sometime this week so look out for that. Thanks again to everyone that has stuck by this story! You guys are amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING! **(Ps – all mistakes are mine. I'll edit it later)


	17. I'm Coming Out

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 17: I'm Coming Out**

The weeks following our epic prank on Dianna, I finally finished my album and was super excited to have it finally released. With the release date coming so soon, naturally, I got hounded even more by the paparazzi than usual. Most of their questions were pretty basic, asking about the album and any insights on the upcoming finale of Glee. The paps also started asking more questions about my relationship with Heather, which were getting increasing harder to ignore.

Since the very beginning of Glee, there has always been speculation about our relationship and how extremely close we are. In fact, our natural chemistry on and off camera is what led the writers to the idea of Brittany and Santana being more than just friends. I'm very thankful for that cuz it made me feel like I wasn't the only person who felt that we were perfect for each other… and not just on set.

Anyways, since Heather and I have been together, there have been even more rumors circulating the media. I've seen pictures on the internet of us holding hands or being extremely close, but that's always been normal for us. When we are together in public, we're usually pretty low key and are pretty good about not groping each other in front of others. Whenever I do get asked questions about Heather, it's usually when we're not together so I kinda just use my charm to skate around the subject.

I feel bad for Heather though… even after 4 years of being in the spotlight with Glee, she still gets overwhelmed by everything from attending award shows to having someone shove a camera in her face as she's leaving Starbucks. I guess for me, I've had a lot more time to get used to it since I've been in this industry since I was able to walk. Anyways, in the beginning of our relationship, Heather and I both agreed that when it came to the media, we would just avoid any questions that were related to relationships or dating, especially since we hadn't told our families yet.

Well, that was almost 7 months ago… it might be time to re-visit that conversation.

* * *

As I stand in the kitchen preparing lunch for me and my girl, Heather returns from her run, slamming the front door behind her.

"I swear… sometimes I hate Hollywood!" Heather yells, her voice laced with exhaustion.

As she plops down onto the couch, I make way over to her. I lean over and place a gentle kiss to her forehead before taking a seat next to her. This seems to calm her down a little.

"What's wrong babe?" I question, feeling a little concerned and kinda turned on. Angry Heather is totally hot, just in case you were wondering.

"You remember that article the guys were showing me last week?" Heather asks. I nod my head.

Of course I remember _that_ article. Some idiot that works for a crappy ass media website snapped a picture of Heather during one of her runs. She had just finished eating a big breakfast right before she decided to go exercise, so her stomach looked a little bloated. Anyways, when this dumbass spotted her, he took a couple of pictures and next thing we know, Heather is the featured piece in an article claiming that she was pregnant with Taylor's baby. The article even said something about a source close to Heather said that she was about 3 months along and excited about starting a family with him.

I can't tell you how angry seeing that article made me. Of course I knew that it was all just fabricated bullshit, but to see the look on Heather's face nearly broke my heart. All of the scandals and rumors that surround Hollywood is the main reason why Heather avoids all types of social media. To be honest, I don't blame her, but I like using Twitter and Facebook to stay connected to my fans.

Anyways, that article also referred back to a previous interview that Heather had done a couple of years ago with Fitness magazine, stating how she would give up Hollywood to marry Taylor and start a family with him. It stung a little to be reminded of that particular interview, but Heather calmed me down. She reassured me that those were ancient feelings that don't exist anymore. Even though she still wants to be married and have kids someday, she informed me that the person she envisions sharing all of those things with is me.

After that fiasco, Heather's publicist got involved and basically told the website that posted the fictitious article to remove it or else they would be sued for every penny they're worth. Needless to say, less than 24 hours later, the article disappeared. However, even with the little amount of time that the article had been posted, it made its way to other media outlets and other people in the biz started to question its validity.

"I didn't even get to run cuz I got swarmed by all of those idiots," Heather continues. "I finally broke down and told them that me and Taylor had been broken up since last year and that I was _definitely_ not pregnant… then I ran away."

"Wow… you actually told them that?" I ask, surprised by her statement.

"Well, yeah… it was the only way to put an end to that nasty rumor," Heather begins. "Plus, I don't want people thinking that I'm still with my ex, let alone having his baby, when I'm _so_ madly in love with you!"

I couldn't stop the goofy ass smile that was forming on my face. The fact that she said anything at all to the paps was surprising in itself. But then, to hear the reason why she told them… that just makes me fall even more in love with her.

"Why do you have that goofy look on your face?" Heather asks inquisitively, smiling back at me.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me…" I sing softly to her, "you want to hug me, you want to love me…"

"Something is seriously wrong with you," Heather replies, shaking her head at me. I can see that she's trying to hide her blushing cheeks from me. "But yes, I do want all of those things… and more."

"Oh yeah…" I say, kissing her gently on the lips, "how much more?"

"I want to marry you, have lots of babies with you…" she sings back to me.

I think my heart stopped beating for a minute. Although Heather has alluded to this before and I've often thought about it, this is the most direct conversation we've ever had about it.

"You mean that?" I ask hesitantly.

"I do…" Heather simply replies. "In the near future, I want all of those things… with you."

No matter how many times Heather has talked about or hinted to our future together in the past couple of months, I'll never get tired of hearing about it. Honestly, before Heather, I never thought about being married or having a family of my own. I know it's something that most girls dream about when they're younger, but I guess I was the exception. But now that I've found the love of my life, I couldn't imagine _not_ sharing all of those wonderful things with her.

"You don't know how incredibly happy you just made me," I state sincerely. "I can't wait to experience all of those things with you!"

Heather smiles at me as she crashes her lips against mine. We share a passionate kiss that translates all of the love we have for each other and all of the future promises we have to look forward to fulfilling. Once we finally pull apart for air, Heather rests her forehead against mine.

"So… putting all of that aside for the moment," I begin, "what do you want to do about the paps? You know it's only gonna get worse from here…"

"I think it's time to tell them…I just don't know how to go about that," she responds. "I mean, should I just run up to one of them and say _"by the way, Naya Rivera… I'm totally tappin' that!"_ or just walk into People magazine and say _"yep, we're dating!"_ and let them run a story?"

"I think there's a middle ground…" I reply, trying my best to suppress my giggles. "I think I might have an idea."

"Oh really, do tell…" Heather states in her best Dizzy impression.

"Care to discuss it over lunch," I respond in my horrible English accent, extending my arm out for her to grab.

"I would indeed," she replies.

We then hop off of the couch and head into the kitchen to eat the delicious meal I've made for us and to discuss exactly how we're going to tell the world about our budding romance.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, we had our wrap party for Glee. It's always very sad and emotional, especially with all of the cliffhangers that Ryan decided to torture the fans with. After that depressing day was over, we all went out that night and got wasted to lift our spirits. At the end of the week, I prepared for the release of my album and my very first performance of my first single.

_Which brings me to today…_

"You know our first guest as the feisty Santana Lopez on Glee," Ellen states, addressing the camera. "Take a look!"

As the clip of my character giving Brody a verbal tongue-lashing plays, I anxiously wait backstage until I get the cue to go meet Ellen.

"Making her first appearance on the show, please give it up for the beautiful and very gifted Naya Rivera!" Ellen announces.

As _"Valerie"_ plays in the background, I make my way towards Ellen. The high-energy of the audience is amazing. Being a fan of Ellen's, I've always heard and seen how loving her audience is, but to actually be here and experience it… it's just incredible. As I give Ellen a hug, I do a little 2-step with her before waving at the crowd and taking my seat.

"Hey Naya!" Ellen exclaims.

"Hey Ellen!" I immediately respond.

"I'm so glad to finally have you here and officially meet you!"

"Me too!" I state excitedly. "I always see you at different events, but you're usually near the front of the crowd and I'm _all_ the way in the back…"

This elicits some laughs from Ellen and the audience.

"So, how is everything going?" Ellen asks. "I know you've been extremely busy these days with the show and the album."

"Girl, you don't even know…" I start off, talking to one of my idols like she's my best friend or something. "The season finale of Glee airs this Thursday, so I'm excited to have a little break from that. Plus, my album is out in stores today, so I'm totally stoked about that!"

"Yeah, I just finished listening to it this morning…" Ellen begins, "… and it is amazing!"

"Aww, thank you Ellen! That means a lot!" I state sincerely. "I put a lot of time and effort into making this album over the past 2 years so I hope everyone enjoys it."

"I'm sure they will!" Ellen responds. "Speaking of the album… tell us a little more about it. For instance, where did you draw your inspiration from?"

I immediately think about Heather and the emotional rollercoaster I've experience since meeting the blonde. Although there were a lot of sad and rough moments I had to work though, I wouldn't trade any of them for the moments I get to share with her now.

"Basically, I just drew from my own personal experiences and from those of people close to me," I begin. "I think there's a little something on the album that everyone can relate to. I'm just so happy that my fans can get a better insight on me as a person instead of my character Santana."

"I think your fans will definitely be able to distinguish between the two of you after hearing this album," Ellen responds. "One things for sure though… your voice is just crazy good!"

"Ellen, you're gonna make me cry…" I say, using my hand as a fan to dry my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop… but your voice is really amazing," she states honestly. "I'm really honored that you're debuting your first single here."

"Well, I figured it worked for Bieber…" I state nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

Laughter immediately fills the studio as the audience goes crazy over my comment. I look over at Ellen, who's turning bright red and trying to cover up her face.

"Oh my gosh, Naya… you are hilarious!" Ellen states once she catches her breath and returns to her normal skin tone. "Moving along, there has been a lot of speculation regarding your love life…"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" I trail off.

_Here it comes…_

Although Heather and I both talked immensely about this, it's still a little nerve-racking to talk about in front of all of these strangers and Ellen. I guess I would feel a little better if Heather was here with me to make this announcement, but oh well.

"So, just to clear the air… is there any truth that you're currently dating Glee writer Matthew Hodgson or rapper Big Sean?" Ellen inquires.

"Nope, not at all…" I respond. "Matt is a co-worker and a friend while Sean is someone I worked with briefly while working on my album."

"Alrighty… now that _that_ mystery is solved," Ellen states, "I'm sure America is just _dying_ to know what your current relationship status is…"

"Well, I'm not sure if this will be good or bad news for some of you out there," I start off, "but I am happily taken!"

I hear the audience applaud as Ellen just has a mischievous look on her face. I think she may be up to something.

"Really, that's wonderful!" Ellen exclaims. "Anyone we might know?"

"Maybe…" I draw out, looking up at the ceiling.

Although Ellen already knows who I'm dating, I wasn't gonna give that information up that easily. My goal was to make her work a little for her audience.

"Hey Naya, who's this?" Ellen asks as she points to the screen behind us, displaying a picture of me and Heather at last year's SAG awards.

"That's me and Heather…" I trail off, trying to hide the apparent smile that popped on my face immediately when I saw Heather's face on the screen.

"And who's Heather?" Ellen inquires with a little smirk on her face.

"Heather is…" I start off, leaving the crowd in suspense. "Heather is my girlfriend."

There's a mix of _"oohs"_ and _"awes"_ from the audience before everyone starts clapping. I'm sure everyone is surprised to hear the news, or maybe not. Either way, everyone seems to be very accepting and non-judgmental of whom I'm dating. I smile and mouth _"thank you"_ to the crowd.

"Do you guys wanna meet Naya's girlfriend?" Ellen states, addressing the audience. Now it's me who has the look of surprise on my face. "Best friends on-screen and off-screen, everyone please welcome the lovely and very talented Heather Morris!"

As _"One Thing"_ blares through the speakers, I cover my mouth to hide my excitement when I finally see Heather walking towards me. Ellen and I had briefly discussed me clearing up the rumors about whom I was dating, but we never talked about how she was going to go about bringing the subject up, let alone surprising me with this wonderful woman that stands before me.

As Heather gets closer to me, I see her shyly wave at the audience before she engulfs me into tight hug. I really wanted to kiss her, but I restrained myself… for now. After she greets Ellen, she takes a seat next to me.

"Oh my God… what are you doing here?" I ask Heather, completely forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Oh, you know… a little of this, a little of that," she responds nonchalantly, bobbing her head. I playfully roll my eyes at her.

"You two are adorable!" Ellen states, breaking me away from my Heather-induced coma. "Sorry to surprise you Naya, but I figured your announcement would be much more fun this way…"

"No worries… I never mind having a chance to see Heather," I reply honestly, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. The audience swoons.

"Well Heather, thanks again for doing this… it's nice to finally meet you as well," Ellen states.

"The pleasure was mine," Heather replies sweetly.

"So… how long have you two been together?" Ellen inquires.

"Since September of last year," Heather responds. Little by little, I feel her getting more comfortable in this setting as she looks back at me lovingly.

"Wow… that's a decent amount of time," Ellen starts off. "I'm surprised that the paps didn't get it out of you sooner…"

"To be honest, they have suspected for a while now…" Heather states.

"But no one's _actually_ asked us if we were a couple or not, so we kinda just ignored them," I finished for her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the cat's out of the bag now…" Ellen adds in. Heather and I both laugh. "We have to go to break, but again… it was so nice to meet you both. Come back anytime!"

* * *

As we break for commercials, Tony plays a couple of tracks to get the audience pumped. Heather and I dance with Ellen and enjoy this moment of finally being out to everyone. Right before I have to leave them to go set up for my performance, I hold Heather super close and thank her for being there.

"I'm really glad you're here," I whisper into her ear.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she responds immediately.

With a kiss on the lips for good luck, I release Heather and go join the band to get ready for my big moment. Heather takes her spot near Mary and Andy, waiting for Ellen to introduce me.

"Here to perform her first single from her self-titled, debut album, ladies and gentlemen… Naya Rivera!" Ellen announces as the lights on stage dim.

I stand in the center of the stage with my back facing away from the audience. There are 2 dancers on both sides of me and a full band in front of me. Before the music starts, I give a quick shout-out to my girl.

"This one's for you Heather!" I state quickly before taking one last deep breath.

_**In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin'  
Smiling in the photo booth**_

As I turn around and begin the first few steps of choreography, my eyes immediately find Heather's.

_**But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Til you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon**_

As I smile at Heather, she immediately reciprocates it.

_**Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say**_

_**We're going all the way…**_

I can tell that she's trying to figure out which song this is. Truthfully, I wanted this to be a surprise. From the song to the performance, I've kept Heather in the dark, expecting that she would see it later on today when she watched the show. Her physically being here to witness it instead was just a bonus.

_**Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the 4**__**th **__**of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side**_

As I get into the more intricate parts of the choreography, I can tell that Heather's impressed, which is what I was going for. Because she is like one of _the_ best dancers in the world, I worked my ass of getting prepared for this performance, just to show her what being loved by her does to me.

_**This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive**_

_**Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say**_

_**We're going all the way…**_

As the chorus rolls back around, I make my way through the crowd. Their energy is so contagious that I feel like I'm at an actual concert. Once I make it to the bridge of the song, I head back towards the stage, but stop in front of Heather momentarily. I gently brush a piece of her hair behind her ear as I lean in and whisper _"we're going all the way"_ into her ear. I quickly hop back on stage before she can respond.

_**Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the 4th of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side**_

As the song ends, I'm greeted with loud cheers and applause filling up the room. I take in a few deep breaths before Ellen makes her way to the stage.

"That was incredible!" Ellen shouts over the crowd that's still amped up from my performance. "Everyone watching at home, make sure to pick up a copy of this album. Everyone in the audience… you're getting one today!"

As a few of Ellen's assistants pass out copies of my CD to audience, I hear Ellen sign off with her _"be kind to one another"_ before the camera stops rolling. Once Ellen goes to thank the dancers and the band for being here today, I get smothered by Heather's kisses.

"Nay, that was _so_ amazing!" Heather exclaims. "I've listened to your album like a hundred times already and I don't remember that being one of the songs on it…"

"Yeah, it was a last minute addition…" I reply. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you most certainly did," she responds. "You looked so damn sexy dancing around like that."

"It was all for you babe," I simply state, wrapping my arms around her waist. Heather smiles at me, which I return.

"When did you write that song?" Heather asks inquisitively.

"The night I asked you to move in with me," I answer back immediately.

Without warning, Heather throws her arms around my neck and attaches her lips to mine. She gives me one of the most softest, yet passionate, kisses I've ever experience. She gives me chills and sends shock waves through my body.

"I love you so freaking much, Naya!" Heather says with all of the honesty in the world.

"I love you more!" I reply back.

* * *

The next day while Heather and I are out and about around town, we get swarmed by the paparazzi. All of them are flashing pictures of us and throwing out a ton of questions that I can't hear, although I have a pretty good idea what they're in reference to. Refusing to let these heartless humans ruin my day out with my girl, I grab Heather's hand and lead her through the crowd.

As we get to the end of the tunnel of paps, I see one of the guys from TMZ standing off to the side. I appreciate his patience and the fact that he wasn't one of the people trying to shove their cameras down our throats. Sensing my relief, Heather squeezes my hand and quickly says _"follow me"_ as she walks towards the guy from TMZ. I wanna say his name is Max from the times I've seen him before.

"Hey, you guys want an exclusive?" Heather asks the blonde-haired, surfer looking dude.

He immediately nods his head and turns on his camera.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna work…" Heather says to the guy. "You don't ask any questions… just stand there and let me say my peace. Are we clear?"

The surfer guy quickly nods his head again. I'm not gonna lie… seeing Heather totally take charge is a major turn on!

"Okay, so here it goes…" Heather starts off. "I'm Heather Morris and this is Naya Rivera… my girlfriend."

Before I can process what Heather just said, I feel her lips against mine. The kiss is short, but sweet. I think it definitely got her point across. As I take in the dumbfounded look on the guy's face, I see that the camera is now focused on me.

"Yeah… what she said," I simply state, still dazed by Heather's actions.

"Oh yeah, go pick up her album!" Heather adds in before skipping away with me by her side.

_God… I can't wait to marry her someday! _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! That's right… 2 updates in 2 days (and no, you're vision hasn't betrayed you). You're welcome! Take this as my deepest apology for making you wait so long for another update. Hope you enjoyed it! (**Update:** I've made a few corrections and edited some different areas.)

**Songs Used:**

_**Valerie**_ by **Amy Winehouse** _(honorable mention)_

_**One Thing**_ by **One Direction** _(honorable mention)_

_**The Other Side**_ by **Naya Rivera** _(originally by Jason Derulo)_

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own anything!


	18. Seizing the Moment

**You and Me… and Everything in Between**

**Chapter 18: Seizing the Moment**

In the following weeks after Heather and I announced our relationship to the world, my schedule got crazy busy. After our appearance on _Ellen_, I immediately jumped into making the music video for my first single. Since the song was about Heather and how we progressed from best friends to girlfriends, it seemed only fitting to have her be the star of my video.

In the video, it starts out with a re-enactment of our first meeting on set and basically flowed from there. Throughout the course of it, various pictures of us flash on the screen, in between me and my dancers doing choreography and other re-enactments of significant moments in our relationship. At the end of the video, it's just me and Heather walking hand-in-hand along the beach, completely happy and unaffected by our surroundings. It's perfect... _she's_ perfect.

Once Glee started back up, my manager thought it would be a good idea to have a mini 16-day tour to promote my new album. Since Santana wouldn't be getting any real screen time until the second half of the season, I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea. And because of Brittany's early admission to college on the show, Heather's role for the first half of the season would be minimal as well, which worked out great for me.

As we started getting the set list together and which venues I would be performing at, naturally I thought about asking Heather to choreograph the whole thing. Although she already had the job if she wanted it, she still felt the need to _audition_ for it... and boy did she kill it. First, she started off with a super energetic routine to "_Whip My Hair"_. Then, she made everyone leave the room while she treated me to a private routine of "_Buttons"_. With all of the body rolls and her grinding her ass into my center, it's a surprise that I didn't pass out from being so turned on.

Needless to say, as soon as the music ended, I dragged Miss Morris to my dressing room and had my way with her!

* * *

After a month of touring in a different city every other night, it finally came to an end and I was able to just relax for 2 weeks straight at home with my girl. You would think that with the amount of time me and HeMo had been spending together, eventually we would get sick of each other. But no... if anything, it was the exact opposite. Maybe it was us just trying to make up for the past 4 years that we should've been together, but weren't. Maybe it was that we were still in our little bubble where nothing could touch us. Whatever the reason, I was just happy to be with Heather and treasure every moment that I got to spend with her.

Right around our 1 year anniversary, Heather and I did an interview with _AfterEllen. _Of course, there were the basic questions about our characters on _Glee_ and what the future holds for them. To be honest, I didn't really know how to answer that question cuz I have no idea what Ryan has in store for us. Although I was totally ecstatic when Brittana finally did happen, I was also really pissed when he decided to break them up. I love Ryan to death and I'm very grateful to have the opportunity to work on a show like this, but if we're being completely honest, Brittany and Santana never got the same amount of screen time as Finchel or Klaine. I just hope that before _Glee_ ends, Brittana will be back together because I believe 100% that they are soulmates.

Next came the obvious questions about me and Heather's relationship. I can't help but light up like a little kid in a candy store every time I think or talk about how the girl of my dreams is finally mine. Plus, with the nothing but positive feedback that we've gotten from our friends, family, and our fans... I'm practically on cloud nine. I can say for sure that Heather feels it too cuz every time I look into her bright blue eyes, they're always shining back at me.

After that, we talked a little about my album, which was doing fantastically on the Billboard chart, and any future projects. The tour was a huge success for a sort of last minute thing. It still amazes me with the outpour of love and support I get from my fans. Before the end of the interview, we were asked about our thoughts on Prop 8 being banned. Of course, we were both happy with the progress that is being made, but more than anything, I was excited at the possibility of what that meant for me and Heather's future.

* * *

Once the bliss of vacation ended, it was back to working my ass off. As I started filming again and working on releasing my next single, I remember the day I received a phone call from MTV, asking me if I would like to be one of the musical guests during the New Year's Eve bash. I was totally taken aback and completely honored that they would even ask me, so of course, I immediately agreed to do it. The producers explained to me that this year's theme was going to be a 90's pajama party type deal and all of the musical guests would be performing their latest single, in addition to a cover of a song that was popular back in that time period. I can't help but think of that movie House Party and imagine that's exactly how everyone in Times Square is gonna look this year as the ball drops.

Honestly, that phone call couldn't have come at a better time. With so many amazing things going on in my life, I felt as if everything was falling into place and this was just the final piece. I feel very grateful and blessed to be where I'm at today and to be able to share that with the person I love the most. And to top it all off, MTV's impeccable timing went perfectly with another plan that I had been pre-occupied with for some time now.

When October hit, Kevin threw an awesome Halloween party. Heather and I dressed up as Arizona and Callie, respectively, and won the prize for best couple costume. The following month, we celebrated Thanksgiving with my family at my mom's house. It was great having Heather there, holding my hand, as we went around the table and said what we were grateful for. As every day passes, I still can't believe that _this_ is actually my life. I am very grateful to have such a loving and supportive family, awesome friends, good health, and most of all… my amazing girlfriend. When Heather's turn came up, she basically said the same thing. She's such a copycat, but I love her anyways. After that, we spent Christmas in Arizona with her family. It was so nice to feel so welcomed by her mom and sisters. Honestly, I felt like a part of the family already.

While we were still in town for the holiday, I got to bond with Mrs. Morris a little more and was finally able to ask her a very important question. She didn't seem at all surprised by my request. Instead, she actually seemed rather surprised that I hadn't asked her before now. With Mrs. Morris' blessing, Heather and I said our goodbyes to her family and made our way to New York to bring in the New Year. Although I would be _technically _working, it didn't matter cuz at least this time I would get to spend the entire day with the girl I love. Don't get me wrong though… I definitely didn't mind the surprise I got last year because it was fucking awesome!

_Which brings us to today…_

* * *

Once we arrived in New York, we had a day to enjoy together before I had to head over to the studio for rehearsals. Heather wasn't left alone for too long though, seeing that I had invited both of our families to join us in bringing in the New Year. Although we had literally just left Arizona with her side of the family, Heather seemed totally excited to have them in New York with her. I was glad that I was able to surprise her, especially since she didn't get to spend it with them last year since she came here to surprise me. Plus, with my family here too, she also got to do a little bonding with them as well. I love the fact that both of our families got along so well. Honestly, they seem to be like one big cohesive unit, which is nice since I'm hoping in the near future, we all _will_ be one big happy family.

While I was at rehearsals, the producers informed me that one of the bands that were scheduled to perform had dropped out at the last second. Instead of scrambling to find another act to fill in at the last minute, they asked me if I would be interested in being the main act and perform a few more songs. Again, I was flattered, especially with the other acts that would already be there. Naturally, I said yes. Even though this meant more time away from Heather during the broadcast, I knew she wouldn't mind since her mom and sisters would be there to keep her company.

As the live broadcast began, Carson Daly hosted the festivities while Robin Thicke opened the show with _"Blurred Lines"_. It was a great way to start the show to get everybody pumped for when the clock strikes midnight. After Robin was done, I took the stage and did my rendition of TLC's "_Creep"_. Once I was done, I got a break for a little while as Hanson performed their classic "_MMMBop". _I couldn't believe it at first when I heard that they would be one of the acts performing cuz I'm not gonna lie… I secretly love that song! HeMo and I had a good time acting like complete fools as we sung along to every word. After that, I took the stage again and debuted "_The Simple Things",_ my second single off of my album. It was very well received by the audience.

Another surprise that I had in store for Heather was the fact that Ke$ha was gonna be one of the acts performing. She nearly lost her shit when Ke$ha took the stage. She started jumping up and down like a little school girl, which was just absolutely adorable. Just another reason why I am absolutely crazy about this girl. After Heather finally calmed down, I took the stage again and performed one of my favorite songs from back in the day. Thinking back on it now, it's ironic to just how perfect the lyrics matched the current state of happiness I am in.

As the first rifts of the guitar began to play, I lock eyes with Heather.

_**She don't care about my car  
She don't care about my money  
And that's real good cuz I don't got a lot to spend  
But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothin'**_

As the recognition of the song becomes apparent, I see a giant smile grace my beautiful girlfriend's lips.

_**She likes me for me  
Not because I look like Tyson Beckford  
With the charm of Robert Redford  
Oozing out my ears  
But what she sees  
Are my faults and indecisions  
My insecure conditions  
And the tears upon the pillow that I shed**_

As I quickly scan the crowd, I see that everyone is enjoying themselves while bobbing their heads. I look over towards my brother and sister to see them acting like 5 year olds as my mom just shakes her head at them in the background. I then look over at Heather's family to see them all smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. The nerves are starting to set in a little, but a little encouragement from them really helped a lot.

_**She don't care about my big screen  
Or my collection of DVD's  
Things like that just never mattered much to her  
Plus she don't watch too much TV**_

_**And she don't care that I can fly her**_  
_**To places she ain't never been**_  
_**But if she really wants to go**_  
_**I think deep down she knows that**_  
_**All she has to say is when**_

As my eyes make it back to Heather, I see a little sparkle in them as she gazes at me lovingly. It is my every intention of staring into those eyes every day and night for the rest of my life.

_**She likes me for me  
Not because I sing like Pavarotti  
Or because I am such a hottie…**_

I see Heather lightly chuckle and playfully roll her eyes at me while I deliver that last line. God, I love everything about this girl.

_**I like her for her  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me?**_

There's so much truth behind those lyrics. Sometimes I still wonder what it is about me that made Heather fall in love with me. I mean honestly, she could have anyone on this planet to have a relationship with, yet… she chose me.

_**There must be something there that I don't see**_

_**I don't see…**_

I see Heather's eyes begin to slightly water as she mouths _'I love you'_ to me. Suddenly, all of the nerves and fear is gone. I'm ready to do this… I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life.

_**She likes me for me  
Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry  
Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey  
I'm like the Cable Guy  
But what she sees  
Is that I can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
Found her once again  
I'm so glad I found her once again  
Once again**_

* * *

After I step off stage, Robin replaces me and does his rendition of _"Kiss"_ in anticipation of the midnight tradition that is vastly approaching within minutes. As I make my way back to Heather, she instantly throws her arms around me and wraps me up in a bear-like hug.

"I wish you could see all of the wonderful things I see in you," Heather whispers into my ear.

I pull back a little to give her an appreciative smile before placing a delicate kiss to her lips. I then untangle myself from her arms and grab her hand as I walk towards a door leading to a quieter area outside. Presented with the lovely night sky and decorations plastered all over Times Square, I take a deep breath and take both of Heather's hands into mine.

"Heather… you have _no_ idea how amazing this past year has been," I start off. "It has truly been _the_ best year of my life… all because of you!"

"Nay…" Heather states as she looks down, slightly shaking her head. I gently reach up with our conjoined hands to lift up her chin.

"You mean everything to me… I couldn't imagine my life without you," I continue on. "I'd give up all of the fame and glory of Hollywood in a heartbeat if it meant that I got to spend the rest of my days with you."

Heather's eyes are getting really watery now. I can tell that she's fighting hard to keep her tears at bay, but I don't think she'll be able to hold out for much longer.

"Heather… you are everything that I could possibly want and everything that I never knew I needed," I state, starting to choke up a little. "And if you'll let me… I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me since the day you walked into my life."

As I briefly detach our hands from each other, I reach into my coat pocket to retrieve the small velvet box that I had purchased some time ago. As I bend down onto one knee, I hear an audible gasp leave Heather's mouth as she brings her hands up to cover it.

"_10… 9… 8… 7…"_ the countdown begins as thousands of voices fill the air.

"When I think about my future… I always see you, standing in front of a big house with a white picket fence," I start off again. "I see kids… _our_ kids, with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that they clearly got from you…"

"_6… 5… 4…"_ the countdown continues.

"But before any of that can happen, there's something I gotta ask you," I say while finally opening the velvet box, revealing a 1.5 carat blue diamond engagement ring, set up in a 3-stone princess cut with diamond accents mounted around a 14 karat white gold band. _"Heather Elizabeth Morris… will you marry me?"_

As silent tears begin to stream down my blonde's face, I anxiously wait for her response.

"_3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!"_

Heather then begins slowly nodding her head as she finally removes her hands from her mouth.

"_Hell yeah!"_ she finally replies with a mega-watt smile, showing off those pearly whites I love oh so much.

I immediately feel overwhelmed and overjoyed as I remove the ring from the box and slip it onto Heather's finger. Although tears are clearly streaming down my face now, I return her smile as she pulls me up and locks her lips onto mine in a searing, mind-blowing kiss. As the thousands of people inside the studio and out on the streets of Times Square celebrate the start of a New Year, Heather and I exchange _'I love you's'_ in between kisses. In this moment, I'm completely over-the-moon to be in the arms of the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate… my _fiancé!_

* * *

As we make it back inside so I can set up for my last performance of the night, Heather and I are met at the door by our families, impatiently waiting to hear the news.

"We're engaged!" Heather yells out before we're both engulfed by hugs from our families.

"Congratulations hija!" my mom says to me. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yay… I finally get a new sister!" Nickayla states.

"Hey!" I say back, slightly offended. _I mean seriously, what's wrong with me?_

"Don't worry sis… you're still my favorite!" Nickayla says, pinching my cheeks.

"Welcome to the family, Naya!" Mrs. Morris says to me. It really means a lot to have her support.

"Finally… we're getting some diversity in this family," her sister Crystal jokes.

"As much as I would love to stay and celebrate some more… duty calls," I state, detaching myself from the Morris-Rivera clan. "I'll be back in a little bit," I whisper into Heather's ear while kissing her goodbye.

"I hope that all of you have had a blast tonight, bringing in the New Year with us," Carson's voice echoes throughout the room. "Here to close out the show with her #1 hit, taking us from _"The Other Side"_ of 2013 and into 2014… it's newly engaged, Naya Rivera!"

A small smile graces my lips as those words travel through my ears. I look up to find Heather staring at me with all of the love and adoration a person can ask for.

"As always, this one is dedicated to my beautiful and incredible fiancé, Heather…" I state lovingly before turning my back to the audience, waiting for my cue to start.

I'm officially engaged to Heather Morris… it doesn't get much better than this!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First off, I'm still in shock over the news of Cory's death. My thoughts and deepest condolences go out to his family and loved ones. In light of this tragic news, I hope that this update can bring some smiles to all of your faces. **RIP Cory Monteith…** _you were a true talent that was taken much too early._

-Kris

**Songs Used:**

_**Whip My Hair**_ by **Willow Smith** _(honorable mention)_

_**Buttons**_ by **Pussycat Dolls** _(honorable mention)_

_**Blurred Lines**_ by **Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell & T.I.** _(honorable mention)_

_**Creep **_by **TLC** _(honorable mention)_

_**MMMBop **_by **Hanson **_(honorable mention)_

_**The Simple Things**_ by **Naya Rivera aka Me**_ (honorable mention)_

_**Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me)**_ by **Blessid Union of Souls**

_**Kiss**_ by** Prince** _(honorable mention)_

_**The Other Side**_ by **Jason Derulo aka Naya Rivera** _(honorable mention)_

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!** (PS- if the link will show, here's a pic of the ring: kranichs dot com/products/7485/1.5-carat-total-weight-blue-diam ond- engagement-ring)


End file.
